Team Spirit: The Harmonic Warriors
by Darkmarble
Summary: This is A crossover between 4 stories/games: My little Pony, Team Fortress 2, Skyrim and Minecraft. Medic, Scout, Engineer and Pyro from TF2, A Dark elf from Skyrim, and Steve from Minecraft mysteryously got transported in equestria and they will try to get home. But while they try to get back where they come from, what kind of adventures will they take part in?
1. Chapter 1

**Please read, Important!**

**A/N: Hey, this is my first story I've written ever, I re-edited this author's note so that I can explain some things to you. At this point, when I started writing this story, my grammar was very terrible because my native language is not english. I'm still learning english, so in later chapters, mainly in the Green on your side, it isn't so bad. Usually people say that my grammar is terrible of course, but there are people supporting me too. Also I will be rewriting this chapter and some others maybe to show that I actually improved in my opinion. So, this is a crossover between 4 stories/games. I know this isn't the best idea. But that time I thought it was a good idea so if you're not sick of my grammar I suggest you give it a "try". These games are: Team Fortress 2, Minecraft, Skyrim and the story: MLP:fim. I do not own any of them and they belong to their respective owners. Now let's get to reading, shall we?**

In the world of minecraft, The End...

"It was at least a year ago... I woke up on an island with only a tree and with my name: Steve. This is my only knowledge from my past I have. My name." Told aloud a character who was from blocks, weared a blue pants and a light blue T-shirt but on those he had a full armor. It was made from iron, unless the hat, it was from diamonds. And He had an enchanted sword in his hand. "Now I'm standing here and I defeated the most dangerous enemy the ender dragon." He saw the body of the Dragon started shining then it exploded. A new portal appeared and a lot of experience orbs were floating on the ground "waiting" for him. 'Okay, I collect some enderstone then I leave The End.' After collecting the enderstone he placed them in the enderchest . He went to the portal and collected the orbs around it.

After waiting a minute he finally decided to jump in the portal that glowed green and sparks popped out of it. In the portal he could see only blackness. After some minutes of floating he saw two huge purple glowing eyes staring at him. He screamed in fear and tried to get away from the eyes. 'Wasn't that the end? The Dragon?! I can't fight more enemies my armor is very old and I can't even see what's thing is this.' After thinking that he could feel huge damage. He lost all his armor except the diamond hat after that he felt that he have only half heart left then he felt something that he never felt before. It was like when he go sleeping but now he automatically got in this mode and he felt like something is hitting him without causing damage but he felt pain at every hit. 'So this is how I die?' He asked in his mind. And this was his last thought, than he couldn't remember anything...

Meanwhile in the world of Skyrim...

Sound of using magic and a dragon's voice could be heard in the big room. A Dark elf fighted with a Frost dragon using destruction spells. He had very well enchanted clothes that gave him more mana and faster magic regeneration. Currently he shot exploding fire balls at the Frost dragon that blew ice at him. After the dragon got hit by some fireballs he shot ice at the Dark elf who used a ward spell to dodge it. He saw that the dragon was very weak because of his attack so he started to run towards it and took a dagger out of his pocket. While running he shot one more fireball at the dragon and then he jumped on it's head. The dragon tried to shake him off but he wasn't enough strong so it got a stab in it's head by a dagger and died after some seconds.

'Well that was easy. If the dragon would have enough place to fly than it would be a challenge to shoot it. Well than than I would conjurate a flame atronach to help me, she has very good aiming on moving targets. And in the future I can make a storm athronach that cause a lot more damage...' Said the Dark elf waiting for to absorb the power of it. He could see a very bright light coming from the dragon so he coverd his eye. When he looked back he could see only a portal. "This is not what supposed to happen, I ussaly steal the power of the dragon... He went close to the portal examining it. It was green and sparks popped out of it. But when he got close to it it started to suck him in. He tried to ran but the portal was too strong so he got into the portal and after some seconds he felt something hitting his head then he felt unconnisous...

Meanwhile in the world of Team Fortress 2, at the 2fort, in the BLU base

"Pyro! Come over here, I need spycheck!" Shouted an engineer in the radio.

"Mmmhh. Imm hoomminn" answered the pyro who respawned some seconds ago. He ran out the respawn room but he saw stickies on the ground that he in pyroland saw candies. In front of him was a demoman grinning. In pyroland he saw a child who is asking for the candy so he tossed it with the airblast of his rainbloomer. In real life he airblasted the stickies at the demoman who was too late and detonated himself. "No, no need to thank me" he said. But in real life only laughing could be heard. He ran towards the intelligence thinking that a spy baby is in problem and need help. He started to spycheck everything. He arrived at the intelligence room.

"Oh, pyro. I no longer need help. I killed the spy. What a stupid spy hehe." "Ohhay buhh ahh cheeh fog anahhoh onhh." Before the engineer could reaction he shot a flame toward him and his sentry. The spy who disguised as engineer was lighten up and screamed for some seconds then he died, that was the moment that the respawned engineer choosed to step in. "Thank you pyro, you are building saver." And with that he ran to his level 2 sentry and upagraded it to level 3. "Here is a teleporter it will take you next to the supply room."

"Thhnks buhh ahh ll stahh hehhe wihh u. Scouhh Ann medihh wihh haphuh Thu lahht ihhtehhighhenhh."

Meanwhile in the RED base...

The BLU medic used quick fix to move as fast as the scout and when he don't have to health and scout was on full health he used bluegaster to gain health also he used solemn vow to see how much health the enemy have and scout used soda Popper to build up hype then hit the enemy with melee and he had his bonk! with him to defend the medic from damage while he is gaining health with his bluegaster.

"I'm fully charged." Told the medic. The scout didn't stop just ran towards the Intelligence. He saw that his hype is on the max. "Okay my hype is full and I can't hear sentries... then suddenly he saw a friendly soldier's body flying from the room than a drunk laughing and two other voices could be heard. "Okay they have a camping demoman and two other cast, I think they can be heavy, soldier or medic I'm running in with my bonk so the demoman detonates the bombs I start to attack the other two and you attack the demoman while the others attack me then you activate the übercharge helping me. Okay?"

"Ja!"

"Ok! 3...2...1... go!"

The scout ran into the room seeing a demoman a soldier and a heavy. The demoman detonated the stickies but it didn't mean any harm to the scout so he started running toward the soldier and the heavy, they started shooting him. He got enough close to actvivate the hype then hit them with his pan.

While they shot the scout the medic ran in and shot down the drunk demoman then he fast healed the scout and activated the übercharge.

The bonk! ended so the scout activated the hype shot two with the scattergun at the soldier killing him than he took his melee weapon and started hiting the heavy with mini crits. The übercharge wasn't necessary because the heavy couldn't hit the scout once then with a last normal critical hit he killed the heavy."HahahaHahah. It was too easy" He ran to the Intelligence and took it after that they started running back to the BLU base.

The scout - medic pair ran down in the Canal after passing some enemies who couldn' or reach them. At the blue Canal there was an enemy engineer. "Scoutz there iz a tzentry up there acztivate tzhe bonk! and I ztay behind dzou." "Okay, 3... 2... 1... GO!" The scout went first with the medic behind him they fast moved on the way toward the Intelligence. The scout successfully dodged the attack and they continued their way. They passed a friendly spy. "There is a sentry up there!" "Thank you my friend." With that they reached the Intelligence room.

The pyro was spychecking. In pyroland he thought that he is sending happiness with his rainbloomer on the engineer and his buildings.

"We are back." Heard the engineer and the scout placed the last intelligence in their own

"Gooood! We captured the last intelligence."

"Who wanna come for free kills? Nobody? Okay, I'll be back in 3 minutes"

3 minutes later...

"Drihh! I have a straight! Haha, I have an acze poker." Told finally the medic revealing his cards. The engineer and the pyro just murmured something.

"Okay, I'm back we can go back to the spawnroom." Told the scout "Here is my teleporter we can us it." "Okay I'm first." And with that the scout was already on the teleporter. "Wait, isn't itz supposed zto glow blue?" Asked the medic noticing the teleporter glowed green, and sparks popped out of it. But the engineer couldn't answer because the portal started to suck them in. They tried to run but they weren't enough fast and the scout was already in the portal. All of them was sucked in the portal and they got hit by something, they felt their HP dropping to 0 but they weren't dead and they felt unconnisous...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hi! I know my grammar and spelling is awfull but I'm trying my best to make this story better and I repeat that my native language isn't english so it make it a little harder to write. Please leave suggestions and critics, Thank you!**

"Oh itz hurtz." Told the medic holding his head. He looked around. He could see a forest some meters away and in the other direction a small village. Near him on the ground there were his teammates and two other... well one of them looked like it's made from different type of blocks wearing light blue shirt a hat from... diamonds? and darker blue trousers. The other was a human with robes and a hood but had dark skin and red eyes. Using the solemn vow he could see that everyone except him had 0 HP, He had full. 'How can we have 0 HP? I thought we die if we have zero or less. I think 0 HP means someone is unconscious but we respawned too if we had 0 health.'

The medic took his medigun and started to heal his friends. First the scout then pyro then engineer woke up. "Ugh... What happend?" Asked Scout. "I dzon't know. I woke up azking the same." "I think someone or something made the telporter send us here." Told the engineer. "I think everyone figured out that" said the scout in a sarcastic voice getting a frown from the engineer.

"You tzink we should wake up tzis otzher tzo?" Said the medic ignoring scout's sentence.

After everyone nodded he started to heal them. "Wow this blocky tzing haz 400 HP." "fouhhundhhehh?!" Asked the Pyro. "Even a heavy don't have that much health..." told the engineer.

"Aaahh" They heard the groaning of the thing. He opened his eyes. Then looked around. "Aaaaaaaaaaaa! what the?! What is this place?!"

"We don't know but you can stop that screaming already!" Told the scout.

"W...what is this he asked showing at the ground." "It's called the ground. You have a serious brain damage don't you?" "B...b...but the ground looks like this..." With that He took out a block of dirt out of nowhere. "How could you get that block?! You haven't got a backpack or... nevermind, THIS is the ground, you standing on it, the plants are growing from out of it, it's brown and things like that!"

"I think where he comes from everything is from blocks." Said engineer. "Okay but still... ahhh, nevermind." Told scout giving up.

"O...okay. My name is Steve." Said Steve placing a block on the ground so he can stand on familiar place. The others were very surprised but they didn't Told anything about it. "Well my name is engineer. And I'm helping my teammates by building sentries, dispensers and teleporters." "I'm medicz. I'm healing my teammatezs so tzhey don'tz have tzo respawn." "Call mehh pyhho. Ahhm hehhphinhg ehhnhinhher bhhy phhotehtinh hihhs bihhdinhhs. Anhh ahhm bhhnin evehhry ehhemiehhs who ihh ihhn mahh wahh ." In pyroland he told that that he is helping one of his friend by sending happiness to his toys with his rainbloomer and make happy everyone who is in his way."And I'm scout, the fastest cast in the team and usually I capture the intelligence, control points and pushing the cart too." Told finally scout running a fast circle and doublejumping.

"Can you tell me things about this place?" "Okay engineer tzell him all tzhe basics while I heal tzis one here."

With that engineer started to explain to Steve and medic started to heal the hooded man. "Hmm... tzhis haz 200 HP, well itz's not bad." "Ugh, who can use resoration spells this well?" Asked the dark elf. "What kind of spells are you talking about? It was the medic who healed you with his medimedigun." Told scout facepalming. "Mediwhat?" "It'z a device tzatz can be used for healing." "Wait it wasn't a spell that you used to heal me? Because where I came from they used magic to heal injured people." "Magic?! I won't ask." "Why, you don't have magic here?" "No we don't but it doesn't matter. I'm scout, and they are medic, engineer, pyro and Steve." "Well, my name is Garvel. It's nice to meet you." "So you can do magic, can you show us some of it?" "Okay, I'll show you a destruction spell." The others saw a ball forming in his hand and it was made from ice. They stared in awe. Garvel shot an ice spike into a tree near to them. After that he made a beam of flame burning a tree then shot an exploding fireball in the air which threw flame everywhere. "That's enough for now. Anyways why are your names sound like jobs?" "Well because tzhey are." "And what's your real name?" "We don't know. Where we come from there are a lot of people look exactly like us, they and we are clones because they don't know their name either." Said engineer looking sad. Meanwhile they finished their conversation with Steve. "I'm sorry." "Nahh nohh nehh hho wohhy wehh shuhhvihhed whihhouh hhem." "Okay, engineer told me that days here are very long, where I came from it would be already night time and monsters would come out." "Well it's 16:30 told scout looking at his watch"

"grrrrrrrrrr..." Well I see you are hungry." said Steve looking toward the forest. "We should hunt for some food." Just after he said that two roaring creatures ran out of the forest. They were lions with bat wings and scorpion tail. "What in oblivion is that?" Asked Garvel forming iceballs in his hands. "I don't know but we Gona take it down. Come medic hel..." But before he could finish his sentence they heard the screaming of the creatures and sound of flames. They looked there in fear and saw pyro burning them to death. after the two things died he came back and seeing the fearfull looks on the others faces asked. "Whhahh?" "Where you learned this strong destruction magic?" "It isn't magic, it's his flamethrower. It can blow fire at enemies and use airblast that push things away from it." Told engineer still looking in fear. "Okay, lets see what happens if I hit this body." With that Steve went to one of the bodies and started to hit it with a diamond sword. After 3 hits the body disappeared in nothing and block like raw porckshops, a bat wing and a scorpions tail fell out of it. "Hmm... I think I can use it for brewing." Told Steve looking at the loot. "Okay we need a furance and wood to make the meat, I will collect wood, I'll be back in 1 hour."

"One full hour? What can we do for one hour?" Whined scout while cleaning his soda popper. "In his world 1 hour is 1 minute." Told engineer looking at his shotgun too. "Then how can he collect wood and build a furance in 1 minute? It's impossible!" Just after he sad that they could hear a big tree crashing in the ground. "Phhe... I hope he didn't smashed himself in the ground." Said scout sarcasticly. "Haha, now I build a dispenser so we have some ammo." "Good idea my friend and maybe here you can build a tzool dzispenser." Told medic and started to heal himself to collect übercharge." "Yeah, I got three refinded metal and I want to craft a hat."

"I'm back, and I collected some stone for a furance." Said Steve bringing a crafting table in his hand. "How czould you chop dzown a tzree witzout an axe?" "With my hands of course then I crafted an axe to make it faster." But how?" Asked scout annoyed. "Come here I'll show you." He placed down a wooden block and started to hit it after some seconds it changed to a miniblock and Steve took it up. "I can also mine stone with pickaxe. Now I place it in the furance to make these porcksops. And I tell something that may sound strange but I think I'm not hungry but I'm usually get hungry in every 10 hou... Err, minutes but I'm not hungry for at least 2 days." Told Steve placing down a furance and placing in the meat. "I tzhink itz beczause you are in a fully new world and you are czoming from a place where tzime is much faster." Told medic laying on the ground." "Yeah, you are from the world of blocks." Said scout looking at his dog tags.

"Hey Garvel, what kind of other magic you can do?" Asked scout hoping he say yes because he was bored. "Okay, I'll show you a conjuration magic. I'm started to learn it a month ago and because I think this is the best kind of magic I'll learn to the most expert conjuration spells. Well here is the other dead lion like creature and I will make it be my slave."

Before anyone could ask how a dead body will complete his orders they saw a blue flaming like ball appearing in his hand. He released the ball and it hit the monster. They saw the creature get levitates in the air and placed down on its legs. Than it's eyes opened and they were glowing blue like the magic balls. It looked at his owner then it stayed there not moving. It looked horrible. Its body was full of burning marks and there were holes in its wings.

"Whhohh ihh lokhhs vehhy nihhe howhh hhonh hhanh hou kehh ihh ahhlivhh?" Told Pyro examining the burning marks. "With my current knowladge about the conjuration spells, for about 6 hours." "Well I think it looks terrible." Told engineer thinking how to get metal for his dispenser. He facepalmed.

"Ohh... I forgot that I can use ammo for metal. Who is going to give me his weapon to build a dispenser? I need only one because it's cost 100 metal." "Ahh whhihh ghihh hou mahh axhhe behhauhe ahhm nohh uhhinh ihh."

"Thank you pyro, I think when I can build the dispenser and can collect metal to build an item dispenser that will give you back your weapon. "Dispenser goin' up." With that he pressed the dispenser button on his construction pad and a blue box appeared in his hands. He started to build the dispenser that he built in 10 seconds. "Dispenser ready for use." After he told this scout,medic and pyro trotted next to it and said thank you.

"Umm... Can I ask what is a dispenser? And how can you convert a weapon in metal without using a tool?" Asked Garvel looking very curious at the machine with Steve. "Well this is a machine that provides as health or as we call it HP and also gives us ammo that will automatically get in our ammo storage, in my case metal storage too. For the weapon's changing to metal, it's my special ability. Some of the classes have a special ability back where we came from. Medic has a health regeneration bonus, scout can doublejump, and... pyro can see pyroland in his thoughts but he acts like he is a heartless murderer who just going straight and cover everyone in fire (w + m1)." "And what is pyroland?" Asked steve finishing the "cooking". "I'll show you when I build an item dispenser." Told engineer not wanting to talk about it. "Okay the food is ready. Let's see... We have 14." With that he went around and gave everyone two pieces and put away the other two left.

"We have to eat it without bread? And how it looks like? It's like it is from mini blocks." Told scout watching his food. "Belive me it's good without bread and I don't have bonemeal to grow wheat." "Okay, I give it a try" hesitating he lifted the food to his mouth and started to chew. "Wow it's really good." After scout said that everyone started to eat and thanking Steve for the food.

"Okay it'z sleeping tzime." Said medic looking tried. "Okay I build a small house for us to stay in." told Steve still with full power getting suprised stares again. "How can you be not tried after this day?" Asked scout envious. "What tried means?" Asked Steve while building the floor. "Nevermind I'll just going to sleep on the floor." "Wait, I have 25 blocks of wool so I can make us beds." He made 6 beds for them and finished the roof. When he got down from the roof he examined its outside. Hmm... it's not a master work but I'll destroy it anyways. He went inside and he saw everyone was asleep and engineer brought in his dispenser and Garvel's monster has disappeared in white powder so he decided to sleep too.

The six haven't noticed but someone or more exactly somepony spied on them the full day. 'Wow these guys are really strange. How could that blocky thing not be tried? And how that flamethrower thing worked and how could he revive that manticore? And...' these kind of thoughts were in the mind of a light blue pegasus who had rainbow colored mane and tail. While she went home to put herself away for the next day she forgot to tell her friends that a bunch of creatures are near to Ponyville and they don't know if they mean harm...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hi! Here is the new episode! I hope you like it and leave me critics, suggestions and comments. Thank you!**

Rainbow Dash woke up in her bed after the last day, thinking about what she saw yesterday. Then she realized. 'I don't know if they mean harm on ponyville. If they are planning to attack the village... I have to tell it to the other elements that ponyville is maybe in danger (again).' But as she flew out the door of her cloud house she heard voice of speaking. She remembered it from yesterday. 'Oh, no.' She fast flew into the forest hoping that they didn't see her. She watched them for 10 seconds but they didn't seem to notice her. She started to fly towards Ponyville with hyper speed but avoiding to reveal herself. When she arrived to the town she flew to the library to her friend, Twilight Sparkle.

Meanwhile in the library...

A purple colored unicorn with black mane and tail with a pink stripe in it just finished reading a book about creatures called humans who were mythology in this world and had very few book mentioning it. She was reading one of the few books writing about them and they are very short too. She wondered how a human in real life could look like. 'The book said that they have two legs that they walk on like spike and have two arms with claw like things on the end of them called palms and they were taller then ponies and only their head was covered and some other places that doesn't matter and the most interesting that they had no cutie marks.' "Spike! Can you get me another book about humans?" Told the unicorn deciding to learn as many things about humans as she could. "Twilight, you know that books about these things are very rare and you brought it from the library in Canterlot." Told a purple baby dragon who had green crests running on the back of his body. "Ohhh... I forgot." told Twilight Sparkle looking down sad.

Just as Twilight said that one of her friend crashed in the library's window. She looked at the Pegasus angry. "It's the third time this week!" "Twilight! six creatures are coming towards Ponyville and we don't know if they are mean harm or not!" Shouted Rainbow Dash to her friend. "Okay Rainbow, fast get the others and we will get to the edge of Ponyville." With that the blue Pegasus was off to get the others.

"Spike! Stay here keeping up the library I'm going to meet with the other elements seeing what these creatures are doing here." Twilight got her notes in her saddlebags hoping that they wouldn't be aggressive and she can learn about them then she started to run toward the edge of Ponyville.

The others were already there except Rainbow Dash when she arrived. "Hi Twilight! You know what creature are we waiting? I hope they love parties because I do and I love cupcakes too and lollipops and cats and..." Said an earthpony jumping around the purple unicorn who had light pink fur and darker pink mane and tail. "Hi Pinkie Pie! Said Twilight with raised sound little annoyed.

"I hope they are not hurt." Said a banana colored pegasus who had light pink mane and tail. "I'm sure they are not hurt sugarcube. Rainbow Dash would have notice it." Told an orange colored earthpony who had blonde mane and tail and weared a cowpony/boy hat. "Applejack is right Fluttershy. Told Twilight in a caring voice. "But where is Rainbow Dash? She should be here waiting with us." "Ohh, Ohh maybe she is hiding and we have to find her, I love playing games, and making cake and..." "Okay Pinkie we know you love having fun but here is Rainbow coming." Told Applejack fixing her hat.

"Girls! Here the creatures are coming." Told Rainbow Dash showing toward the 6 coming characters. Flutershy and Twilight gasped in unusion. "What is it?" Asked Rainbow looking at the two ponies. "They are creatures from the mythology and there is very less information is known about them." "So that means we found a protected species?" Asked the blue Pegasus confused. "No, it means that they shouldn't exist because the book said there weren't any humans were seen in equestria for a very long time." "Ohh... Well, what your books tell you about these things?" Asked Rainbow Dash saying the 'books' word with a little hatred. "The only thing written was that they are called humans and a short part from their body." Said Twilight frowning at her friend. "Ohh, ohh they are here." And he started to jumping towards them. "No pinkie wait!" Shouted the others.

Perspective change...

Steve with the help of Pyro destroyed the house and engineer got his dispenser at the morning then they decided to get to the village. While going there they saw house in the sky made from clouds so they stopped examining it for some minutes. After that they continued their way to the village. Not knowing what to expect from the village they stopped before it to check their weapons and engineer built a sentry and upagraded it to level 3, Steve told that later he will make himself an iron armor but now he will use only his hat and his sword. Scout collected hype by running some circles and medic target practiced with his bluegaster. Garvel told that he is using mana for his magic so he is storage it for the battle if there will be. And pyro in the real life was just sitting. But in pyroland he was talking to the mayor of the land, Ballonicorn who was his best friend. Scout, as always told medic and him, they will go together. Garvel told that he will go with Steve and engineer asked pyro, who said yes to help him while he is building the sentry and help him bring the dispenser.

The team arrived at the side of the city and saw 6 colorful ponies standing there waiting. Scout seemed to lose his calmness and started breathing a little faster. No one asked what scout's problem so they continued their way to the village. The six ponies seemed to notice and the pink pony started jumping towards them and the others ran next to the pink pony. Scout became more annoyed.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie. What's your name? And can you talk because then I have to make you a par... oops I'm not supposed to tell you this" scout almost cried out loud but he could stop it. The others were just surprised seeing colorful ponies except Steve who didn't even know what a pony was. It's nice to meet you Miss. Pie I'm engineer, and they are scout, pyro, medic, Garvel and Steve. Scout at the the hearing of the name almost cried out. "Would you tell us your names? Because I only got the pink pony's name." Asked engineer placing down the box that contained the sentry.

"Ohh, apologies for our rudeness but we never seen creatures such as you. I'm Rarity, and they are Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Flutershy and you already met Pinkie Pie. Told Rarity who has white fur and dark purple mane and tail. checking the clothes of the humans.

"As I was reading a book writing about creatures described as you look like, I assume that your species's name is humans. Am I right?" Asked Twilight taking her notes to write down anything that she learns about them

"Well tzhatz's rightz we are humans, andz I'm guessing tzhatz your species is ponies." Told medic examining the horns and wings of the ponies. "Yes, how did you know? Are there other ponies where you come from?" Asked Twilight writing down everything that the medic told. "Yes tzhere are butz tzhey can't speak and are only in limtzed colors, and don't have tzatzoos on tzheir flanks." Told medic noticing the marks on the ponies. "Well these are our cutie marks." Scout almost cried out again at the hearing of the name. "And they are showing what our special talent is and we get it when we find it out." And remembering that they don't have cutie marks she told: "And they are natural." "Really? Tzhen I will ask you to tzell me more aboutz tzhese cutzie marks latzer." Garvel noticed the cutie mark of Twilight and it reminded him of something that she seen before. "Miss Twilight, can I ask what your cutie mark means? Because I think I saw it somewhere." "It means that I have special talent with magic. I'm pretty good in teleportation magic but I don't know if it has connection with it." "In teleportation? It's a very expert level of magic. "I have knowladge in the destruction magic, and now I'm learning conjuration magic that I plan to learn to the most expert level. Ohh... and I have a little knowladge about the restoration spells." "Really? You can do magic without a place to concentrate." "Yes, why you have to use an item for it?" "No, only that ponies can use magic who have horns. Anyways I'm working at the Ponyville library." Told Twilight interested in Garvel's different kind of magic. "Ohh, ohh I'm working at the Sugarcube Corner and I'm the official party pony here too." Told Pinkie Pie looking at pyro who just sat there looking in the sky. "Well I'm working at the Sweet apple acres." Told applejack. "I'm running the Carsouel boutique a little away from the town making dresses. And these hats of yours, they are fabulous." Told Rarity looking at the four TF2 characters hats.

Medic had a Prussian Pickelhaube, engineer got a Buckaroos Hat, scout had a Flipped Trilby and finally pyro got a Foster's Facade. "Umm... I'm taking care of animals in my cottage." Told Flutershy hiding behind her mane. "And I am the fastest pony in Equestria and I'm taking care of the weather in Ponyville." Told Rainbow Dash taking a fast circle around them, and saw others surprised by her speed unless one of them who was almost exploding in anger.

"Okay what's your problem, what's your name?" Asked Rainbow Dash a little annoyed. Then to everyone's surprise scout suddenly calmed down and asked. "I'm scout. And you really wanna know what's my problem?" "Yeah!" "Okay, than I will tell you. Yesterday I was helping my team to win matches where we four came from." Told scout showing around the TF2 classes. "Then after a round I suddenly got teleported in this world!" Continued scout while raising his sound. "Where I met Steve who can chop down a tree or craft diamonds and iron like it's nothing to him then I met Garvel who could use MAGIC! That doesn't even exist! And NOW! I CAN SEE COLORFUL PONIES WHO CAN TALK! I can't take it anymore! I must be dreaming or, or... ehhh... I'm saying that the next thing you will say is that dragons are existing in this world, Am I right?" "Y...yes... they exist..." Told Twilight in fear. "Ahhh... this is just too much!" Finished scout breathing heavily.

"Scoutz, I'm sure tzhatz we will find a way tzo getz home tzo help our tzeam but rightz now we can'tz." Told Medic knowing that they were with the other classes for 3 months and he befriended them and wanted to help them win the fight. He knew that because they four had been together since they had past and scout always tried saving everyone from his team even with respawning. "You are right medic, maybe when we get back we find another good team to fight in." Told sound regreting his outbrust.

After some minutes of silence Pinkie finally told something. "Don't be so sad. I'm sure your team is missing you too." "Yes sugarcube, if they are your friends I'm sure they will remember you." Scout smiled. "Thanks for the cheering up." Then everyone/pony fuound themselves a partner to talk with... Twilight went to Garvel to talk. "Hi Garvel!" "Hello Twilight! What do you need?" Asked Garvel hoping that she want to talk about magic. "Well I'm interested in what kind of magic you use in your world." "Well okay, where should I start...

The others seeing that Twilight is talking with Garvel they went to talk with the others. Rarity went to engineer. "Mr. engineer?" "What can I help you with?" Asked engineer in a soft voice. "Well I thought about asking you that how's the fahsion going in your world." "Well where we come from the hats are the main...

Applejack thought back on what scout said about Steve's strength and having nobody/pony to talk with she went to him. "Umm... Hi Steve, was it?" "Yes I'm Steve. And you are Applejack." "Yes." Well I wanted to talk with you too." "Really?" Asked Applejack surprised because stallions usually are don't want to talk to her unless his brother. "Yes, because I heard your name and where are you working and I'm thinking that you are collecting apples. Where I come from apples are rare and they are my favorite food, mostly the golden apples that are made with gold blocks. Can you tell me how apple collecting working and what kind of apples are here?" Steve found Applejack's favorite theme so she replied. I'll tell you but only if you tell me how those golden apples are made and taste like." "Okay, first to make one you have to..."

Pinkie went to pyro seeing that he is still where she saw him last time staring at the sky. "Hi pyro! Can I ask what's your problem?" Pyro looked at pinkie then down. "Ahh dohh wahha tahh ahhouh ihh." "But the most important thing in the world is the fun, you shouldn't be sad." Pyro felt a clicking in his head. "Ahh knohh, buhh ihh ihnn eahhy. Deehh ihh mahh heahh ahh nohh sehhinhh hinhhs lihhe hhou ahh hhehinh pyhhohhanh. Thehhe ahh seehh haphhinehh evhhy hhay buhh ihh ahh wouhh seehh thhinhh lhhihhe hhathh hhanh ahh houhh hhauhhe a hhot ohh dahhahhe hhinhhinh ahhm hhoingh a hhoohh hhinh." "But how? How can you cause damage?" "Wihh mahh weahhonh, ihh bhohhs fhahhe hhahh buhhnhh ehhyhhinh." "Than why don't you place it down and start seeing pyroland without it? I would be with you always so you don't cause damage to anypony." "Buhh ihh hehhy dhanhheous..." "Please!" "Buhh..." "Pleeeaseeee!" "Ohhayhh." Gave up pyro. He placed down his weapons and walked back to the party pony. "Okay, than I will teach you about the importance of fun and happiness so you won't be sad. First..."

Medic noticed the yellow pony hiding behind her mane so he went to talk to her. 'Hmmm... as I remember she told that she likes animals. I have archemedes and some other pigeons at home.' "Hello miss. Flutzershy. I heard tzhatz you like animals. Flutershy gave out a surprised 'eep!' when medic came to her but after that she stayed slient. "As my name tells you I'm not healing creatures, I'm healing humans. But I have a pet pigeon home called Archemededs. And what kind of animals are you taking care of?" "Umm... I'm..." "Yes?" "I'm taking care of every kind of animals." "Well it could be hard sometimes isn't it?" "Umm... Yes." "Can you tell me what kind of creatures are living here in equestria? Because I'm not sure if the same kind of animals are living here as back in my world." Flutershy perked up a little from this theme and started speaking. "Okay, there are a lot of differnt creatures are living in different places of Equestria...

Rainbow Dash looked around and saw everyone talking with someone/pony so she decided to go to scout. "Umm... Hi." Told the Pegasus nervous of what scout's reply will be. "Hi." Said simply scout sitting on a rock looking at the sky in opposite direction with Rainbow Dash. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't knew that you were that loyal to your team until you told it to us." Said Rainbow Dash surprised that she said 'loyal'. "No, it's not your problem, I was just too connected to that team that I didn't wanted to leave it. Me, engineer, pyro, and medic were together for a long time always getting in new teams to find one where the others are very good... well friends. And this was the first team that we stayed at for that long and we became friends... But maybe we will find another team like that if we can get back." said scout placing his head in his hands. "Anyways, enough about me, you told that you are working with the wheather, how exactly are you doing it?" "Well we first have to make the weather..."

After Garvel and Twilight were talking about what Garvel knew about the resoration spells they looked up at the sky seeing that it will be night time soon. "Oh, we forgot to tell that we dont have a place to stay." Said the Dark elf thinking where could they stay. "Well I got an extra room in the library where you can stay..." "But the others?" "Hey everypony! We have to give place to stay for our new friends. Who can give them place?" Everypony shouted in (except Flutershy who just said it shyly) that they will give place for that person that they talked with. "O...okay." Said Twilight taken back by the volume of the shouting. "There will be problem only with scout's place because he can't walk on clouds..." "Wait." Said engineer with an idea in his head. "If Pegasus ponies can fly and walk on clouds, then maybe scout who can doublejump can walk on the clouds too." "Good idea engineering, can you bring m..." But before scout could finish his sentence Rainbow Dash flew in front of him with a cloud in her hooves. "Ohh... Well, thank you." Scout slowly placed his leg on the cloud. "Wow! I can walk on clouds!"

Twilight rolled her eyes and said. "Okay everypony, lets show our friends their new homes. We will meet tomorrow morning at the Sugarcube Corner." After they said their goodbyes everypony started to walk towards their homes and the other six followed them to their new place to stay...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hi! I'm here with a new episode. I know it's short but I wanted to upload it anyways. Now I ask you to leave me suggestions of what/who our team should fight with. I hope I get answer. And please leave me critics and comments too. Thank You!**

Rainbow Dash wondered how other ponies will react to their new friends because she and the others tried to hide them yesterday from being watched. 'Oh we have to get to the Sugarcube Corner, then it'll be better if I wake him up.' "Scout! It's time to to wake up." "One more minute." Told scout still laying in his bed.

1 minute and 1 seconds later...

"Okay Scout now really wake up, we have to get to the Sugarcube Corner. "Fine, but first I take a shower." He looked around the house but couldn't see where it was. "But I have to ask where is the shower..." "Well first I have to make water for it." "Ammmazing." Told scout in a sarcastic way. "Not like I want to!" Told a little louder Rainbow Dash. "Okay, that I won't take a shower."

"The last is the loser!" Told scout running out the door jumping down. "Wait! You can't fly!" Said the Pegasus and started to fly towards scout who just grinned back. 'Oh no I can't reach him! And it's too late for a sonic rainboom.' Then she saw that scout in the last meters before landing he jumped and arrived without taking any damage. Rainbow Dash stopped staring confused. Scout looked back from running. "As I told, last is the loser!" Told scout running and noticing that he run faster then he usually does. 'Maybe back in our world there was a speed limiter that stopped us from running faster.' Rainbow Dash realized that scout was already ahead her. "Oh, you dirty cheater." Told the Pegasus starting to fly towards him. Scout was already in the town that slowed him down a little bit. The other ponies looked at the very fast running character in fear, confusion or in awe. 'Oh no, she is reaching me because she isn't going in the village.' Thought scout then saw the shop made from chocolate, sweets and other things like that. 'That must be that sugarcube corner.' Thought scout while jumping over some barrels. 'Okay I'm faster than him because I'm not going in the town. Ohh its here.' Thought Rainbow Dash speeding up feeling that she is close to a rainboom. 'Oh crap. I have to do something! I can't let her win! Thought scout and started running faster. He felt a strange feeling that felt like he is scouring something. He looked back. 'Oh no she is very close.' 'He is almost at the shop, I can't let him win!' Thought the Pegasus flapping her wings harder and feeling that she will make a rainboom. 'I have to go faster! I can't let her win!' Thought scout moving his legs faster. 'I'm feeleing something! What the...?!' Exactly when Rainbow Dash was above scout they both made a sonic boom and crashed in the door of the sugarcube corner.

Scout stood up feeling dizzy and saw that the others were already there staring at them. Rainbow Dash stood up too. "I won!" Told scout proud of himself. "No, I was the first, aren't I girls?" Asked Rainbow Dash. "No sugarcube, it Wa..." started Applejack can't finishing his sentence. "Yes! I knew I will win!" "But you didn'tz win neitzher." Told medic smiling. "What?!" "Itz was stzelmate my friend." "But she cheated, she was flying in the sky and there weren't anything stopping her from flying!" "It was you who cheated! You scared me jumping down of my house then in the last second saving yourself!" "Really?" Asked scout confused that she is caring about him but she just knew him for one day. "Yes Yo...you. No you didn't scare me I was just didn't knew what do you mean by last is loser. Told Rainbow Dash noticing why he asked the question. "Ooohhhh, they are so cute together." Told Pinkie smiling at them and pyro laughed a little. The two looked at the others and saw ponies were staring from the street too grinning. "No, don't even get the idea! Yes we aren't together!" But the others just grinned wider. "Stop that grinning or I rip off your face!" "Yea, and I will buck your face that hard that you wont smile in your hole life!" That made everyone laugh very hard. "Stop copying my sentences!" Shouted scout at the Pegasus. "No, you stop copying my sentences!" The two heard the crowd laughing and saying things about them. "Ohh, I never laughed that hard in my life." Told engineer. "Wow it seems Rainbow Dash finally got a coltfriend." Told somepony from outside. "How long could they be together?"

The two felt as humiliated as never in their life and looked down. "Don'tz worry my friend, I'm sure tzhatz tzhe tzown will forgetz itz by tzomorrow." Told medic smiling and placing his hand on scout's shoulder. "Yes Rainbow Dash we're sure they will forget it." Told Flutershy too. The two looked at each other than sit down the farest point of the table from each other and shot short blinks at the other.

"Hehehe, so as I was saying the item dispenser that I will build will be good for taking out our hats, and weapons and place them away." still laughing a little at scout and Rainbow Dash. "Wait you haven't told us why you need weapons to work." Told Applejack waiting honest answer."Well... umm... you see... we use them to... to kill... other people like us." Everypony gasped. "Wait! They don't die if we kill them or they kill us, we would respawn!" "Tzhat means tzhatz we couldn'tz die even if we wantzed to or kill our enemies, an evil women tzhatz we call tzhe administzratzor is always say we have to fightz because we can go aftzer 20 years of... dutzy." Told medic sad. "Then why you want to go back?" Asked Steve. "Because the administrator told that we will get back our past. We can't remember anything from before we started fighting. Our first knewn image is that a bunch of weapons is in front of us and there is a letter next to it that described how the weapons work and told to go out the door to the training area. I don't know if we really have a past or not because our enemy team have an engineer too who looks exactly the same as me and this is with the other classes too. But we hope that we can get our past back." After engineer told that some minutes of silence came.

"Ohhay nohwhh thhahht wehh clhhoshhed thhish thhehhe ahh'll tehh you whhahh ahh leahhehh fhhoh phhinhhie..." engineer stared at pyro for some seconds than looked at Pinkie Pie. "Don't tell me that you are activating pyro's real life pyroland." Pinkie looked back at engineer. "Why is that a big problem?" "Because... well let me explain it with an example. If pyro have his axe and the real life pyrovision, than he would think he have a lollipop in his hand and would chop off anyone's head thinking that he is giving them sweets."

"Ohh, enhhi donhh schhahhe thhem thhaht mhuchh. Shheh thhohh mehh thahh shhe whhil sthhoph mehh fhhom dohhing thhinhh hhike thhahht." Told pyro seeming very happy that he will get back his pyrovision. "Yes, I Pinkie promise that I'll stop him from doing any of this things. Cross my hearth and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." The ponies gasped. "You really want to help him that much?" Asked Twilight scared for her friend. "Yes, anything for a friend." "Remove your promise! You can't be safe if he gets the pyrovision." Shouted engineer fearing that he will destroy everything in the village. "But I can't. I Pinkie promised!" "I don't care what Pinkie promise is when a full village is in danger!" "She won't remove it." told Applejack in a sad tone. "WHY?" "Because it's the Pinkie promise, nopony can break it." engineer was very angry but let it go. "Okay, with one condition... You have to get the pyrovision too then try to teach him that there is fun in the real world, not only in pyroland so he lose his pyrovision but still think the world is fun." "But how?" Asked happily Pinkie that he can help pyro. "I'll give you my pyrovision glasses." "Okay, I'm sure that pyroland is fun of there is everything from candy and chocolate and..." "Don't forget the condition." Told engineer very serious. "Okie Dokie lokie." "Okay, pyro and Pinkie come with me, and I'm building the item dispenser with your help.

"Ohh, I forgot that I have to go make dresses for my clients I'm sorry but I must leave you here." Told Rarity leaving. "Umm... I have to feed my animals so I'm leaving." "Waitz Flutzershy, I dontz have anytzhing to do so I'll help you." Told medic leaving with Flutershy. "I haven't written a letter to the Princess about your arrival so I'll get to the library, Garvel are you coming?" Asked Twilight walking out the door. "Yes, but who is this princess?" "I'll tell you on the way..." "Well I have to Buck some apples so I'm leaving too." She looked at Steve. "I'm sorry but I'm not coming, I'm planning to mine material for a new armour." "Okay, see you later." "I'm going to clean the sky." Told simply Rainbow Dash and left. Scout sighed. "Okay I'm going to test my new runnunig skills and get laughed out. Bye Steve!" With that scout ran out the door towards a blank area to train. 'Okay, I'm alone so I'll go mining..."


	5. Chapter 5

Steve made his way to the end of the village still getting stares but they weren't that curious anymore. He went a little far away from Ponyville and started mining. 'Hmm... I hope that the gravity of the dirt and the stone is not working as like the trees.' Thought Steve thinking back when he chopped down a tree, its alomst fallen on him. He started mining with his pickaxe fearing that it will fall on him but it didn't so he continued his mining. 'I wonder how their ores are looking.' After 1 or 2 minutes he saw a black place on the wall. 'That must be the coal.' Told Steve in himself. He started to hit the black place, it dropped 4 coal at once. "Wow! Four pieces from one block?" Said aloud Steve picking up the coal. He mined out 28 more coal. 'Well that's enough for a long time to smelt iron and gold.' He continued mining and after more 2 minutes he found a lot of gems in one place. 'What can I do with that many gems that I never seen before? Never mind I I'll mine it out.' After he took the last gem he found what he searched for. There were brown spots on the walls. "Yes! Here is my future armour!" He mined out 23 blocks that seemed containing more iron than back in his world. 'Maybe they give more iron like the coal. But I think it's enough for now, later I'll come back searching for diamonds that get obisidian so I can get my stuff from the ender... chest.' He realized that he haven't got endereyes. 'Hmm... maybe if I go through the nether portal there will be an enderchest. I think I left there one aren't I?' So Steve decided to come back tomorrow and get obisidian, get in the nether get his chest, and come back. But now he walked back to the town.

He started walking towards the library where Twilight lives because he wanted to ask some questions from her. After some minutes of walking he saw a shadow on the ground, he looked up. It was RainbowDash looking sadly. "Hi Steve! Can I ask you a question?" "Hi Rainbow Dash! And sure." "What do you think scout is thinking about me? Because maybe I hurted him with something that I said." "I'm not an expert at this kind of things but honestly, I think that scout was the faulty person. And I think he would soon apologize to you soon." 'Honesty? Isn't that Applejack's line?' "You think so?." "Yes I'm sure about that." "Well, thank you Steve. Bye!"

Said Rainbow Dash leaving thinking about what just Steve told to her. 'Will scout really apologize to me?' Asked herself Rainbow Dash sitting on a cloud. 'Wait! Why do I even care? It was his fault that...' "Umm... Hi Rainbow Dash." Heard the pegasus scout's hesitating voice. "What do you want?" Asked Rainbow Dash with a rude voice. "Well, I want to apologize for what I did in the morning." Told scout with guiltiness hearing in his voice "Why? What you did in the morning." Asked Rainbow Dash still in a rude voice and with a little simulated curiosity. "Well I humiliated us because of that race and I didn't thinked about it in this way. So I want to apologize. Can you forgive me?" Rainbow Dash had his angry face on for some more seconds then smiled. "Of course, why wouldn't I? It was just a misunderstanding." "Than friends?" Asked scout hopefully. "Yeah, friends." With that the pegasus flew down and gave a hug to scout that he returned. "Owwww... How cute." The two was like they exploded from the hug and felt on their back. "PINKIE! Never sneak up on us again or I will..." "And it was just a hug nothing more!" "Heheheh you should have seen the look on your face." Told a robotic voice. "pyro, is that you? What happened to your voice? And I repeat it was just a hug! Don't get ideas!" "It was engi! He made me a machine that make me talk like this!" "Well that's good." "Anyways why are you sneaking up on us?" Asked Rainbow Dash angry at Pinkie. "Garvel and Twilight told us that you and the elements have to meet at the Sugarcube Corner and we tell it to everypony." Told Pinkie jumping around. "I have to go ahead of you with Dashie but we will meet there. Bye pyro!" Scout looked at Pinkie then Rainbow Dash confused. "What's the problem?" Asked the Pegasus while Pinkie was already ahead ahead. "She called you..." "She call me that since I meet her." "Okay than. Bye!" "See you later." "Okay pyro, the others already know that they have to get there?" "Yes, you were the last, hahah." Told pyro joyfully. "Wait, you still have pyroland?" "Yes, but engi made me a real life vision glasses too!" Told pyro while they walked towards the Sugarcube Corner. They saw that there weren't Any ponies on the streets but they knew that the other sees the same because of the years long teamwork and they placed their hands on their weapons. They reached the shop and saw that the the other 4 humans were already there so they placed away their weapons. "I see you are here, we have to go inside because Pinkie told that we have to get in after you arrived." They walked in seeing dark everywhere. Everyone placed their hands to their weapons fearing attack. They were in silence for 1 more minute. "Is anyone here?" Asked engineer with his hand on his shotgun. "SURPRISE!" The lamps light up and they saw a lot of ponies looking at them as they hold their weapons in their hands and aiming everywhere. The most of the ponies didn't knew that it was weapons in the humans hand. They was that surprised that they still had their weapons in their hands. Then Pinkie jumped to them happily. "Were you surprised? Were you? Because I made this party just for you six so you can meet the most of Ponyville." "Surprised?! You almost gave us a hearth attack!" Shouted engineer placing down his weapon. "Okay than let's PARTY!" Told Pinkie and the DJ started the music. Everypony started dancing and chatting, some of them coming to the six humans to talk. Rarity went to the engineer. "Can I ask you for a dance at the next song dear?" Asked Rarity engineer who could dance, but not on four legs. "Well, I can dance on two legs, but I never tried on four." "Then maybe I'll stand up and place my hooves on your shoulders." "Seems like an idea." Just then the DJ said that: The next will be a slow song so grab yourself a partner and get ready for slowdancing everypony!" "It's the time darling." "Yes, Can I ask your majesty for a dance?" Asked engineer in a soft voice. "Oh such a gentlecolt!" Told Rarity and they walked to the dance place. Scout turned to Rainbow Dash. "You only have this lame music?" "Well we have more songs like this but we have some better songs that I can enjoy." "Well, I'll ask the DJ to play one of my songs from my mp3." He turned to medic. "Hey medic which song should I ask from the DJ?" medic at the moment sat next to the drinks examining them. "Well I tzhink tzhatz tzhey would like the The Meaning of Life." "From the offspring?" "Yes." "It's my favorite band so I'll ask for it." He walked up to the DJ who had white fur, had the mix of light blue and dark blue stripes in her mane and weared glasses. "Hey, can you play me a song from this?" Asked scout showing his mp3. "Nopony asked me to play songs, and I don't have a playlist, so sure." "Thanks." Said scout to the DJ. The last song came to its end and the DJ spoken up. The next song was asked by one of the new visitors and this song is from his world. Its called The Meaning of Life, and its from the Offspring. With that the music started.

"On the way

Trying to get where I'd like to stay

I'm always feeling steered away Someone trying to tell me what to say and do?"

"I don't want it I gotta go find my own way I gotta go make my own mistakes Sorry man for feeling feeling the way I do"

"Woh yeah, woh yeah Open wide and they'll show you their meaning of life Woh yeah, woh yeah Not for me, I'll do it on my own"

"Woh yeah, woh yeah Open wide and swallow their meaning of life Can't make it work your way Thanks but no thanks, woh"

"By the way I know your path has been tried and so It may seem like the way to go Me, I'd rather be found trying something new"

"And the bottom line In all of this seems to say There's no right and wrong way Sorry if I don't feel like living the way you do"

"Woh yeah, woh yeah Open wide and they'll show you their meaning of life Woh yeah, woh yeah Not for me, I'll do it on my own"

"Woh yeah, woh yeah Open wide and swallow their meaning of life Can't make it work your way Thanks but no thanks"

"Woh yeah, woh yeah Open wide and they'll show you their meaning of life Woh yeah, woh yeah Not for me, I'll do it on my own"

"Woh yeah, woh yeah Open wide and swallow their meaning of life Can't make it work your way Thanks but no thanks, woh "

At the end of the song most of the ponies started to hit their hooves to the ground. "It was a cool song, you sure have good musicians in your world." Told the DJ to scout giving back his mp3. "Well there really are good bands but this is my favorite." "Well I hope that in the future I can listen more of your music." "Maybe at an other party?" "Okay, bye!"

Pinkie jumped to scout. "Scout! It was a super song! It made the party better!" Told Pinkie happily. "It was medic's idea to play this song." "Okay, but how you played that song?" "With my mp3." "What's an mp3?" "It's a device that plays music." "Ooo... I love music I should totally get something like this." Told Pinkie jumping away. 'She is annoying.' Thought scout walking to Garvel and Twilight who were talking about how much books the library has. "Hello eggheads!" Told scout with a small smile. They frowned at him. "Hello scout. What do you want?" Asked Garvel raising his head. "Well, Pinkie said that you have to tell something to us." "Ohh... I totally forgot about that! After the party we have to get to the library." "Okay, I'll tell the others." Told scout already searching medic.

The party ended about a hour later and everypony left. The six humans and the mane six went to the library. The sun was still up but it was late. Twilight told to the tf2 characters and Steve everything about the princesses, Nightmare moon, Discord and the changelings. "And now that the history lesson is ended, what's that important thing? The princess sent me a letter writing that she wants to meet you, and gave train tickets to travel in Canterlot." "And when we should exactly go?" Asked engineer. "Tomorrow." "Well tzatzs a litzle early from tzhe ruler of tzhis land tzo call us in for tzomorrow, isn'tz itz's?" Asked medic cleaning his weapon. "Usually it is. But she told that humans weren't in equestria for a very long time." "And you six coming?" Asked pyro joyfully in his new kind of voice. "Yes, she told that we can come too."

"Well okay, than what can we do until its sleeping time?" Asked scout bored. "Well we can do a sleepover here in the library." "Well I don't have problem with that but we will sleep in different rooms right?" Asked scout. "Why is that a problem if we sleep in the same room." Asked Steve. "Because they are girls." "And?" "Aaaahhh, I'll tell you later." "Okay, and what's a sleepover?" After some minutes of complaining Steve knew what a sleepover was and they started it. Twilight took his list. "First is the makeover everybody (except Steve) and Applejack as soon as they heard that word they started to exclaim to the idea. Steve just simply asked: "what's a makeover?" Scout facepalmed and brought him out of the room. "It's a girly thing that only they do so that's all for now. If you don't understand something than ask me, okay? They went backto the room where the girls were covered in some kind of mud (except Applejack) and had cucumber slices on their eyes. "Okay seeing them like this is a little strange." Said Garvel looking at Twilight. "I hope tzhatz tzhe nextz will be tzhe marshmallows." And I hope they got some bacon too because I haven't eaten mee..." engineer was broken off by medic. "pssst... Tzhey can'tz eatz meatz and tzhey don'tz know tzhatz we are carnivores." "Ohh... I forget about that." "Hey! We are done." Told Twilight calling the others for the next activity. "Okay, and what would it be?" Asked scout looking at his dog tags. "It's called pillow-fight!" Told Pinkie jumping and searching for pillows. "What about a humans versus ponies?" Asked engineer looking at the ponies. "No it's not fair! You have been a team for a long time!" Told Rainbow Dash. Okay, than we will make two teams.

After 5 minutes the 2 teams were finally ready. In the first: Flutershy, medic, Rainbow Dash, scout, Twilight Sparkle and Garvel. In the second: Pinkie Pie, pyro, Rarity, engineer, Applejack and Steve. The first team's tactic was that Flutershy and medic is collecting pillows that fall then give them to the others. Twilight and Garvel were in the middle defending medic and Flutershy and sometimes attack. And finally scout and Rainbow Dash gone ahead attacking the enemy sometimes coming back for pillows. The second team's tactic was that that engineer and Rarity is collecting pillows giving it to the others. Steve and Applejack attacking with their full power and finally Pinkie and pyro appearing on different spots of the map sometimes defending sometimes attacking. The fight started and with that scout and Rainbow Dash shot towards the enemy pillow collectors who were currently defended by pyro and Pinkie. Applejack and Steve were attacking Garvel and Twilight with full power who holded up shields of magic and sometimes throwing pillows from behind it. When scout and Rainbow Dash went for ammo Pinkie and pyro appeared behind Twilight and Garvel weakening their magic and let Applejack and Steve hit them hard. Rainbow Dash and scout seen this and started to attack Steve and Applejack but it was too late, the second team got the leading, than after couple of minutes the first team was defeated.

"I can't believe that we lost!" Told Rainbow Dash spitting some feathers. "We need more tzeamwork nextz tzime." "Okay Twilight what's the next thing?" Asked applejack grinning that they won. "It's bottle spinning." Told Twilight still dizzy. "No! I'm not going to play that game." "Why? Are you scared?" Asked Rainbow Dash pushing scout a little. "Ok I'll play." The blue pegasus grinned. Twilight spinned the bottle and it stopped at flutershy. "Oh...I'm..." "Come on Flutershy you dare or answer?" Asked Twilight. "Umm... I'm answering." The others started to think what should they ask. Twilight got an idea. "Soo...Flutershy." "Yes?" What's the part of a stallion that have the most effect on you?" Umm... it's their eyes. It tells me that if the pony is bad or good." "Okay it's your turn." Flutershy spinned the bottle and it landed on Pinkie Pie. "Ooo, ooo dare me, dare me!" "Umm... Okay. Well... Make us cupcakes." "Okay!" Told Pinkie and went out the room and came back a minute later with cupcakes in her hooves. Everybody/pony stared in confusion while Pinkie gave them cupcakes (except pyro). "Oookay Pinkie it's your turn." Pinkie spinned the bottle with big power so it was spinning long. After some seconds it landed on scout who snorted. "I know I'll regret it but dare me." Pinkie grinned. "Okay, then give a kiss on Dashie's cheek." scout's eye twitched and Rainbow Dash frowned at Pinkie. "I'm not playing!" "Me neither!" Told scout then Rainbow Dash. "But you have to! It's in the rule that you can't exit until you completed a turn or it's your turn!" "I don't care! You think this is funny but I think it's not." "Come on scoutz itzs justz on tzhe cheek." Grinned medic. "Or you just scared?" Asked engineer grinning too. "Fine, I'll do it but then I'm going to sleep." Said scout hesitantly walking to Rainbow Dash who sat there still frowning at Pinkie. scout bended down and gave a very short kiss on her cheeks. Rainbow Dash was that surprised that she couldn't move for at least one more minutes. Then scout quickly asked Twilight: "Okay, where can I sleep?" Twilight while chuckling she showed towards a door. "Good Night!" Told scout then disappeared in the room. The others continued the game for a while but then they went to sleep too because they had to get up early tomorrow...

**A/N: Hi! I really liked writing the pillow-fight part so I'll make more parts containing action. It could appear a little strange that the first action in the story is pillow-fight but that came in my mind. And the song in the text is belongs to the Offspring and it's name is The Meaning of Life.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! I know this is a short episode but I have things to do (Tf2 Mann. Vs****.**** Machine... no, just kidding I really had some real life things to do). I hope you like this chapter and I get reviews.**

The next day scout woke up earlier then the others. He rubbed his eyes murmuring something about how horrible was yesterday. As he walked out the room he saw a lizard like creature sleeping in a basket. 'Where was this yesterday? Twilight didn't told that she have a pet.' Thought scout walking in the library's kitchen. 'Well let's see what we have here.' Told in his mind scout checking the fridge. 'There is everything for pancakes, my most favorite and the only one thing that I can make. I'll make pancakes to everyone and give them crit-a-cola and Bonk.' Thought scout pouring his Bonk in a jug than wait for it to refill itself from nothing then changed it to crit-a-cola from engineer's item dispenser. Now he got two jugs of crit-a-cola and two of Bonk. He started to make the pancakes... After some times he was ready and placed it on the table in the kitchen then placed plates.

After that scout went to wake up everybody and pony. He went into the "human" closed the door so the ponies and the creature can't hear what's he doing. He took a big breath then shouted: "IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! THE BREAKFAST IS READY!" The others sat up fast scared then looked at scout and frowned at him. He fast left the room grinning and went to the "pony" room and knocked on the door. "Hey girls it's time to wake up the breakfast is ready." Said scout and after that getting back to the kitchen. Everybody and pony moved in the kitchen and sat down waiting for the food some of them still tried. Scout came in bringing pancakes and the other tf2 characters' eye lit up seeing the food. "Why are you so happy?" Asked Rarity with red eyes looking at engineer. "Because scout makes the best pancakes on the world!" Told engineer taking three of them. "Yes, and this is the only thing I can make too." Grinned scout looking that everyone is taking from the pancakes except Rainbow Dash. The grin disappeared from his face and he went back to the kitchen.

He took the four jugs and placed them on the table. "Before I give you from this drink, first I want to show you something." Told scout with poker face. "But first a question. What happens if I stab myself in hearth?" Asked scout with still poker face. The other Tf2 characters knew what scout is going to show so they took up poker face too. "You die." Told Garvel getting a weak hit on his shoulder by Twilight. "What?" "You don't have to be this rude." "But he asked." Twilight rolled her eyes and scout continued. "Well then let me show what really happens." Told scout raising a Knife that he got in the kitchen and drinked his can of Bonk. Everyone's eyes opened not believing that he will do that (except the Tf2 characters). Scout stabbed himself in hearth and smiled. Everyone gasped (except the Tf2 classes). "How could you do this?!" Asked Garvel with wide open eyes. Scout pulled out the knife and placed it down. "It's my drink called Bonk. It gives you invulnerablity for some seconds but you can't cause any damage to anyone." "Can I try it?" Asked Twilight taking her notes. "Sure, here you go." Told scout giving her a cup of Bonk. Twilight looked at the drink a little hesitating but than she drank it. She felt that calmness came to her mind and every part of her body felt rested. "This is amazing!" Told Twilight examining her outside. It was same as before but now she had a clear aura that followed her hoof when she moved it. "Now cut yourself." "Are you sure?" "Well it's too late because the effect is wearing off." Twilight felt the calmness getting off her body. I'll try it told Applejack a got a cup. After drinking it and feeling it's effect she hit herself in face. "Wow! I can't even fell the damage!"

After everyone tried it out Twilight looked at the other drink. "And what that does?" "Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Twilight please come with me out." Rainbow Dash hesitantly walked out. "Who can win a running race from three of you?" "Of course me!" Told the pegasus puffing her chest. "No, I can run at least as fast as you!" "Let a race settle this, it will be a hundred meters run." "I don't know, I can't run fast I never trained." "Just stand on the line and when I start to count back drink this and run, ok?" Asked scout giving her a cup of crit-a-cola. After that the 3 was stand "Three, two, one, GO!" Shouted scout while Twilight finished her cup of crit-a-cola. Twilight's horn glowed with blue mini-crit effect. She felt that her muscles became stronger but also felt her fur burning a little bit. They Started to run and everyone stared in awe how Twilight is running in front of the two pony athlete who couldn't believe to their eyes. While running Twilight running she gave in everything but thought that she will lose for sure. "I lost?" Asked Twilight looking up. "No! You were the first!" Told scout smiling. "What? But how?" "With the help of the drink I gave you. It let you move 25 percent faster then your normal speed." "Wow that's incredible! What else it does?" "In my case my weapons road more damage, in your case I think your magic get stronger but you will get more damage from every attack that reaches you." "Can I get one more?

"Maybe later because you have to go to the train station." Told the lizard like creature coming out. scout was surprised but he didn't showed. "Ohh... you are right Spike. We have to get to canterlot. Spike! You stay here watching the library." "I'll place here a teleporter exit so we can come here immediately if we finished." Told engineer building the exit. After he built it he got his item dispenser and they went to the train station. They got up on the train just in time and they were in their way towards canterlot...


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe that Twilight defeated us!" "She used scout's drink so don'tz be mad atz her or yourself." Told medic to Rainbow Dash being on the way towards Canterlot. "You wantz tzo tzry outz an übercharge?" "A what?" "Tzhere are tzhree kind of ĂĽbercharges existzing at tzhe momentz." Told medic raising his quick fix. "Tzhis medi-gun is healing faster than the original and tzhe übercharge of itz is raising fastzer tzoo but itz can'tz overheal you. When I activatze tzhe übercharge it heals you up very fastz like you tzook no damage unless you getz a very hard hitz. Tzhe second is tzhe kritzeng tzhatz have ĂĽbercharge ratze tzoo and when I use itz's übercharge itz's going tzo give very big stzrengtzh tzo your used weapons. And finally tzhe original medi-gun, and itz's übercharge makes you invulnerable like scoutz's Bonk butz you can do damage." "Ohh... these are cool things but how long it lasts and what is overheal?" "Itz's lastzs for 8 seconds and overheal is tzhatz you can getz more hitz before you die." "Well can I try out one that critical thing?" Asked Rainbow Dash excited. "Yes butz firstz letz me getz tzhe kritzeng from tzhe itzem dispenser." Told medic getting to the item dispenser getting his kritzeng. After some boring minutes the ĂĽbercharge was ready. "Can I letz itz?" Asked medic keeping his hand on the activator button. "Sure." Medic activated it and an unexpected thing happened. When he released the übercharge Rainbow Dash's wing started to grow and it became spiky and sparkled like the weapons of Tf2 classes, her cutiemark glowed very strong and her mane and tail was floating. She had a mini rainbow circle around her that looked like a rainboom. In awe she spreaded out her wings. She had that long wings that it's spikes that were sharp were going trough the train's metal like knife in butter. She cried out loud: "WOW! THIS IS AMAZING!" Told the pegasus feeling as good as never in her life.

After some seconds the effect wormed off. Everybody/pony ran in the cabin from the neighbours cabin. "Oh my Celestia! What happened here?" Asked Rarity looking at the side of the train. Rainbow Dash started to shout them that fast that they couldn't even understand it, even Pinkie Pie couldn't catch a word. "What is she saying?" Asked scout turning to his friend. "Well I used tzhe kritzeng's übercharge on her and she gone tzrough a tzransformatzion for tzhe duratzion of itz." "Can you show it us?" Asked Applejack coming a little closer. "Okay, we will tzry itz on you." Told medic as scout took a can of Bonk! knowing that medic can übersaw to collect charge. After some seconds the medi-gun was fully charged. "Okay, here it goes!" Told medic starting the übercharge. Applejack's hole body grew bigger and she had a lot more muscles in her legs then before and her hooves were sparkling like a normal Tf2 weapon. She had her hair turning into golden color and had three apples floating around her that looked like her cutie mark that also glowed very bright. She just stared at her new body didn't saying anything but feeling very good. Twilight was taking notes while the others were just staring in awe at Applejack. The effect worn out and she went back to her original size and didn't felt the strength in herself anymore. "Wow." Told simply Applejack. "Ooo, ooo can I be the next? Please pick me! Pick me!" "I'm sorry Pinkie but we are here and the princess is waiting for us." Told Twilight looking out the window seeing the city. "Whatz can we do witzh tzhis?" Asked medic showing at the holes that Rainbow Dash's wings made. "I think they will just repair it." "Wouldn't we get in trouble? Because I can fix it." Told engineer getting some metal. "No, I'm the princess's star pupil after all." Told Twilight smiling. "Okay the let's go." With that they got off the train and started to walk towards the castle.

They got a lot of stares and whispers from the ponies who were mainly unicorns and was wearing clothes. The humans could tell that it was an important city cause of the noble looking ponies and from the castle. After some minutes they reached the gate of the castle where a guard stopped them. "Have you got a time?" Asked the withe guard who was in armor ignoring the look of the humans. "Yes, Princess Celestia told us to come here around this time." "Ohh, I remember, come in." Told the guard opening the gate. They walked in staring in awe how big and how beautiful was it. "Why aren't any guards are leading us? And why didn't he asked for our weapons? In my world you have to place down your weapons." Asked Garvel thinking back to that one time when he had to go in a this important place. "Usually ponies are not take weapons with them. And in Equestria there weren't murder for at least 500 years." "500 years? It's a lot." They reached the door to the throne room with Twilight's leading. The two guards opened it and the 12 walked in. They saw a pony who had a horn and wings too had white fur and rainbow colored mane and tail that was floating and had a cutiemark of the sun. In the other throne there weren't anypony. "Princess!" Shouted Twilight and ran to her teacher. "My faithful student Twilight Sparkle, it's nice to meet again. And I see you brought your new friends with you." Told the princess returning the hug. The ponies and Garvel kneeling in front of the ruler of the land. The Tf2 characters them seemed to notice that they should kneel too and scout told to Steve to do it. "You don't have to kneel before me, I'm not your princess." They stood up and waited. "I'm sorry that my sister can't be here but she will have to raise the moon at the night." "If your majesty don't mind a question." Told engineer stepping forward. "No I don't, ask moderately." "We heard that humans weren't in eqestria for a long time and we want to know how long exactly because it's maybe help us get home." The princess's smile disappeared. "There weren't any humans in Equestria for at least 1500 years." engineer stepped back a little sad too. "Tzhen we wantz tzo ask for help." Told medic stepping forward. "Ill try to help you in any ways I can." "We wantz tzo getz a place to live while we tzry tzo getz home if itz's notz a problem." "Not at all but where do you want to live?" "In ponyville." "We don't have blank houses in ponyville at the moment." "Then We are going to build one." Told engineer with an idea in his head. "Okay, I will let you stay in Ponyville and I hope that you will enjoy your stay. Twilight in one of her letters told me that you are good in fighting so I decided to ask you to defend Ponyville and the elements of harmony from harm. You will get salary if you accept the offer." The six looked at each other and after everybody nodded medic accepted the offer: "We decided tzo acceptz tzhe offer and we will defend Ponyville and tzhe elementzs from any harm tzill we find a way tzo getz home." "I'm happy that you accepted my offer because nowdays there are less ponies who want to be guards and after the changeling attack we try to be more ready for battles. Now I have some things to do so I must leave now. I hope I see you later." With that she walked out the room.

"Now what?" Asked scout bored. "Well here in Canterlot you can't do anything fun so I think we should get back to Ponyville." Told Rainbow Dash. The six started going towards the train station. The next train was coming 2 hours later. "Well my brother should be done with his duty so I'll find him, bye." Rarity told that she will go take a look a the new fahsion and she called engineer too. Pinkie Pie and pyro just disappeared in nothing. Garvel told that he will learn about the history of the city and see the library. Flutershy told that she will go watching what kind of animals the zoo had now. Applejack went to a bar with Steve to see how much drink he can drink.

"Well I don't want to wait. I'll fly to Ponyville." "And me with my new running skills I'll going faster then you. Medic rolled his eyes. "It want to be a challenge?" Asked Rainbow Dash. "I guess." Smiled back scout. "Okay then but first I do some push up with wings." Told Rainbow Dash pushing herself up with her wings and scout warmed up too. "You come with me medic, right?" "Mmhhmmm..." Murmured medic looking at his quick-fix. "What? But how can medic keep up with you?" Asked Rainbow Dash. "With his quick-fix of course. With that medi-gun he can move as fast as his healed target." "I can't believe it." "You'll see." "Okay let's line up and the welcome to ponyville sign is the finish." Told the pegasus and she got next to a crack on the floor. After some seconds scout got there too.

"Three...two...one...GO!" Rainbow Dash flew off and scout started to run with medic speeding up. Rainbow Dash was going very fast leaving scout and medic behind. Then scout snorted and started to move faster giving in all his power. He reached Rainbow Dash and left her some meters behind. She noticed and flapped her wings faster. 'It will be a rainboom again.' Thought Rainbow Dash feeling the scouring on her fur. 'I feel the same as back in the town.' Thought scout speeding up more. 'But this is impossible! They are going as fast as a plane!' After some seconds Rainbow Dash made the rainboom and drawed a rainbow trail after her and it give her speed boost and now she was the first. scout now gave all his power in running and he also made a sonic boom that was blue and he got a blue trail after him. They saw the sign at the edge of Ponyville. 'I have to do something!' Thought scout and fast he drinked his crit-a-cola that he took from the item dispenser. He felt he became fast a started to get near to the pegasus. The sign was just in front of them when scout reached Rainbow Dash. They tried to stop before crashing into a building but it was too close and they crashed into it with full speed and they lost their consciousness...

**A/N: Hi. My head hurts like hell so I think this chapter can be a little bad. But still I hope you like it and you review. Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

'Ohh... this was hurting very much!' Thought scout feeling his HP on the maximum. He looked up and saw medic healing Rainbow Dash with his quick-fix using übercharge. 'Why he had to use the übercharge to heal me?' Then he noticed that on medic was angry. He slowly stood up little dizzy. After some seconds he asked: "What's the problem medic?" Medic looked up at scout and murmured something. "What?" "TZHATZ YOU ALMOSTZ DIED! You lostz 95 HP by running intzo tzhe house witzh your head forward and you were bleeding! If I'm notz here tzhen you would be dead!" Shouted medic finishing the healing of the pegasus. Scout was taken back by medic's outbrust. "Uhh... I'm sorry... and thank you for saving me but what about her?" Asked scout kneeling down to Rainbow Dash's body that was laying on the ground. "Ahh, she only broke her wings and nose and lostz tzwo tzeetzh. Tzhe medi-gun healed all tzhis." Told medic seeing the expression on scout's face. "I'm sorry again..." "I acceptz your apologies butz never do tzhis again or you or she can die." "Okay, I promise I won't." Told scout sad that again from his mistake they could almost die.

"Ohh... what just happened?" Asked Rainbow Dash opening her eyes. "You feltz unconscious aftzer crashing in tzhis wall." Told medic showing at the wall of a house. "And I didn't broke my wing, or lost a teeth?" "You did but medic healed them back." Told scout sitting on the ground. "Wow, thank you then." "Notz a problem."

They walked back to the library where to their surprise the others were already there. They walked in with confused faces. "How can you be earlier than us? We were coming with full speed." Told Rainbow Dash. "Ohh, I forgot that I built a teleporter exit here and I went back to find you but you were already gone so I found the others and we came back." Told engineer showing at the teleporter exit. "Okay, we disappeared because of another race." "And who won?" Asked Twilight remembering that she defeated Applejack and Rainbow Dash and smiled. "We don't know. You seen it medic?" Asked Rainbow Dash. "No, you were tzhatz fastz tzhatz I couldn'tz see anytzhing." "Okay, than what can we do now?" Asked scout. "Well I noticed something about you six." Everybody/pony was now looking at Rainbow Dash curiously. "Well, I noticed that all of you have a connection to different elements. I mean that for example scout was worrying about his team and it shows that he is loyal like me. medic is always healing everypony and being kind to them like Flutershy. Garvel can is very interested in magic and talented too just like Twilight. pyro have that pyrovision thing where he sees happiness and fun and he like laughter just as Pinkie. engineer is always using his item dispenser to give you weapons an this means that he is generous like Rarity. And Steve I think is the most honest person of you because I think he is the only one of you who can't keep secrets even if I can't prove it I think he is honest like Applejack." "When you became this genius?" Asked scout. "I'm serious!" "I have to write a letter to the princess about this." Told Twilight walking into another room. "Ohh, I totally forgot that I have to clean the clouds!" Told the pegasus and flew off. "And I have to make dresses to one of my client!" Told Rarity walking away. "Umm... I have to feed my animals." Told Flutershy leaving. "I have to buck apples again." Told Applejack leaving too. And finally Pinkie told that she have to bake cupcakes so the last pony left the six there.

"Okay, now that we accepted the offer that we defend the elements of harmony and we have connection to them, I think we should get a name for our team." Suggested scout while holding his dog tags. "Yeah it's not a bad idea." Told engineer while looking at the item dispenser. "Well do you have ideas?" Asked scout. "Hnmm...We could be the... BLU team in this world?" Asked engineer still looking at his item dispenser "Nahh something original." "I have an idea. Maybe we could be the elemental fighters?" Asked Steve while trying to do something on the crafting table with the gems that he found yesterday. "It's not that bad but I think we can find something better." "And what about Harmonic Warriors?" Asked Garvel reading a book. "Hmm... that's a good idea. Who think this will be a good name for our team?" Everybody said yes so it was decided it will be the Harmonic Warriors. "Now we could train for team work outside the town." Told Garvel standing up. "Tzhis is a good idea." Told medic while cleaning his solemn vow. "Okay then let's go!" "I bring the item dispenser." Told engineer taking it.

They walked through the village now getting short greetings from them. "It's sure that they can accept a complete strangers in 3 days." Told Garvel to the others. "Okay we are here." Told scout while taking a look a the clearing. "Steve, can you build a base here where we can practice teamwork?" "Okay I'll build one." Told Steve starting to build the base where were a lot of place where they could defend and a lot place where enemy could come in. Engineer told that he should make some holes where pyro can push his enemies down so he built it. "Okay, it's done told Steve walking to the other harmonics who were at the item dispenser that was away from the base so it wont get hurt by explosions while they train. They walked in the base looking every room of it. It had one room that medic suggested that will be the main room where they start from or that's their goal. "Okay harmonics let's go out to that item dispenser then we will take in the base. They walked out to the dispenser and talked about tactics. Okay, three...two...one...

But engineer stopped counting because the item dispenser gave out a strange sound. "What the hell?" Asked scout walking to it with the others. "It writes that we have 150 seconds before the first wave of... robots are coming?! And it also writes that we have to defend the base from their attack." Told engineer very confused. "And if they defeat this base than they go to the next... what it means under the next?" Asked engineer. "It's the Ponyville town hall." Told Garvel. "Destzroy itz!" Shouted medic to engineer. "I can't! Itz's writing that until we defeated them we can't destroy it!" Shouted back engineer. "Then we have to defend the base!" Told scout running towards it. The others went there too and took up defensive stances and engineer built a Sentry and a dispenser. "Here the robots are coming! You must defend the base!" Told a loud voice that the Tf2 characters recognized as the administrator. Then the item dispenser started to transform into a large carrier machine when it was done it opened... The harmonics were silent. They saw that in the machine there were bodies from metal and they got electricity and their eyes started glow red. And they started running towards the base...

**A/N: Hi! I decided to not place in the upagrading station because it would mean too much power, so the Harmonic Warriors will have to fight without upagrades. And the eyes are glowing red because the Tf2 characters are BLU. Please leave reviews, Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

"They are coming!" Shouted scout waiting for them to come closer then he and medic is going to run out and fight. "What the in oblivion are these things?!" Asked Garvel conjurating a flame athronach that help him by firing fireballs at the enemy. He also made ice balls in his ice that shot ice spikes. "These are robots! They made from metal and they are almost here!" Told engineer shooting with pompson 6000. The flame athronach and Garvel Started shooting. And finally the sentry could fire too. There were about 25 soldiers and 15 scout coming from the carrier tank. "Pyro! Come here deflecting rockets!" Told engineer because Soldiers aimed at him mostly and he hardly could repair his sentry. "Okay engi." Told pyro running next to engineer. "Now medic! Let's go!" Shouted scout and they ran out from the base where they were fighting. Medic with his quick-fix ran as fast as scout who was now running faster then back in the world of Tf2. He shot them with soda popper twice then activated the hype and started to hit them with his pan the soldiers tried to shoot the scout but he was too fast and was hitting all of them. Steve couldn't do anything else so he placed up his armour and started firing with his enchanted bow that had level 2 power and level 3 push so their enemies got pushed away like the pyro's airblast. Scout finished of the last robot and ran back to the base.

"Engineer? Can't you build a second sentry? There is no limiting in how many sentries you can place." Told scout. "I know but maintaining it is the problem." Told engineer building a second sentry. "The next wave is coming in 50 seconds!" Told the administrator. The harmonics got ready for the next wave. "They are coming again! Protect the base!" They saw that the new robots were coming from the carrier tank. They saw that heavies very coming with medics healing them. They also saw snipers coming out of it. "I take care of the snipers than attack them in back, medic you heal everyone who get hurt okay?" Asked scout. "Okay butz be careful." Scout jumped over the heavies head and shot down two medics. He ran to the snipers and using hype he was hitting them to death. While scout was destroying snipers back in the base they got at least 10 übercharged heavies attacking them and one carrying a bomb. "Let them inside!" Shouted pyro knowing that they won't notice the hole that Steve made for him. medic ran next to pyro healing him so he won't die. The heavies ran inside and they reached the hole where pyro and medic was waiting. They looked at pyro and tried to shoot but they were too late because he already were falling. There were 3 heavies left and started to shoot at the two. Medic activated the übercharge that medic was holding for a while and they charged at the heavies and pyro burned them being destroyed. That was the moment when scout came in. "I see you don't need my help." Pyro chuckled and medic smiled.

"The next wave is coming in 100 seconds." "Okay, we have to reload our weapons." Told scout walking towards the dispenser. "I hope that we can protect this building from all the waves." Told Garvel looking towards the town hoping that nothing is happening there. "The robots are coming!" Shouted the voice of the administrator. "A tank is coming! Destroy it!" They looked at the machine coming towards them with some pyros around it. "Chaaarge!" Shouted scout and ran to the tank to destroy it. The others looked at each other and nodded. Everybody ran out of the base to destroy the tank. Scout was taking down the last pyro and started shooting the machine the others started shooting or hitting it too and Garvel conjurated an ice wraith that was very good in melee fights and it started hitting the tank too. "This is very hard to destroy!" Shouted engineer while shooting it. "We can destroy it! Just shoot it!" Shouted back scout. They were hitting it shooting it till it was at the base but then finally it stopped and felt in pieces. They waited for the next wave readying their weapons and taking ammo from the dispenser. "They are coming again you must protect the base!" They looked at the carrier tank to see what's their next enemy and it was some scouts and a giant soldier that had crit-boosted rocket launcher. "pyro! It's your turn again!" Shouted scout while running towards the scouts to destroy them. The giant robot first shot rockets towards scout but the rockets were too slow. While scout destroyed the scouts pyro stood out in front of the soldier readying his flamethrower. The robot noticed him and shot rockets that were slow so pyro could easily deflect them back to the soldier. After 4 deflected critical rockets the giant was destroyed. scout was easily killing all of the scouts who weren't jumping just running on the ground shooting. Then he saw demomans coming out from the carrier at least 20 so he went back to the base for medic. "Attention engineer! Sentry buster is on the way." "What's a sentry buster?!" Then he saw a bomb like thing running on two legs fast towards his sentries. "Keep that thing away or it will destroy the buildings!" Shouted engineer and started shooting it with his pompson 6000. Pyro and Steve immediately went in front of the bomb and Steve was shooting it with his bow and pyro used airblast to keep it away while the sentries and Garvel were shooting it. With scout, medic went forward and they were destroying the demomans. When scout finished off the last one they headed back to the base. They saw that with a last ice spike in the bomb like thing it exploaded.

"You have 1 minute till the next wave." "Pheww, thank you for defending my sentries." "It's nothing." Told pyro happily. Engineer built a third sentry but he told that he can't maintain all of them. "This is it! The final wave! You have to defend the base at any costs!" Shouted the administrator and the carrier vehicle opened. What they saw that scared them very much... it was a giant heavy with a machine gun that had rocket launchers and grenade launchers on its side and had 10 medics healing it. "We can'tz defeatz tzhis!" Shouted medic. "We have to try!" Shouted back Garvel conjurating a flame atronach and having ice balls in his hands too. "That's the spirit!" shouted engineer and continued it in his mind: 'But the team spirit is more important.' The giant heavy was nearing. Scout told medic to come with him to destroy the medics and they went to do that. At the sentries engineer and pyro was trying to defend the sentries that could cause a lot of damage. The giant spinned his gun and started shooting at the sentries. A lot of grenades and rockets were deflected by pyro but some of them reached the sentries and done damage that engineer tried to repair as fast as he could. But pyro could deflect bullets, so soon he had to get health from the dispenser. Scout destroyed the last medic and started shooting the heavy that didn't seem to notice. Garvel was shooting the robot with exploding flame balls and Steve was shooting with arrows. Only one sentry left that pyro and engineer could maintain but the heavy's life was depleting. After 2 minutes of fighting the giant robot stopped shooting and exploded covering everything in metal. "We did it! It's destroyed!" "Yeahhaw! Maki'n bacon!" "Wohhohoo!"

After finishing the celebrity they saw that the carrier vehicle changed back into an item dispenser and written congratulations and engineer picked it up. "That was a good training." Told Garvel thinking back how they worked together. "Okay, now we can go back tzo tzhe library." Told medic and started walking towards the village as everybody else except Steve. "Steve, are you coming?" Asked scout looking back. "No I'm going to collect materials for something." scout was tried so he didn't asked what's the material is for just said good bye and left. 'Okay, now I can collect obisidian so I can go to the nether for my enderchest.' Thought Steve and started mining...

**A/N: Hi! I really liked writing this episode and I hope you like it and review. Please leave reviews so I know what you think about the story so far and if you want you can give me suggestions about how should I continue the story.**** And I changed the name of the story because the Harmonic Warriors are the main characters of this story.**** Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

'Finally, I have the obsidian.' Thought Steve after picking up the last obsidian block and placing away his diamond pickaxe. 'It must be morning by now.' Thought Steve because he was mining for a very long time and found himself 8 diamonds and collected enough obsidian to build a portal. He decided to see if the other harmonics are already up. He walked up the tunnels that he built and reached the surface. It was almost noon. 'I really mined for that long?' Asked Steve himself while getting to ponyville.

After some minutes he reached the edge of the village and he took of his armour. He got kind greetings from the ponies that he returned. He made his way to the library and walked in. He only saw Garvel, Twilight and Spike. "Oh, hello Steve. What brings you here?" Asked Twilight while writing a letter. "Well I thought I will find everyone here. But I see they are not here so I should ask that have you got answer on that letter that you wrote yesterday." "First, we will eat together at a restaurant and no I haven't got answer." "Okay, then I'll just wait here. Garvel, have you told them that our team have a name?" Asked Steve while looking at his pickaxe. "No, we will tell it them when we get to the restaurant." Told Garvel not looking up from his book. "And what are you reading?" "I'm learning about using conjuration. This kind of magic let you to make things from nothing, like a sword or a bow. But you also can summon creatures like that you saw yesterday." "You can summon any kind of creature?" "None of the books write if you can or can't." Told Garvel now looking at Steve enjoying to talk about magic. "Can you try it out if I describe you a creature and you try to summon it?" "I can try but I'm not sure if it will work." "Okay this creature is as tall as me, have four legs and have no arms and it's have the different colours of green on it's skin." "Now tell me how they think and how their body work." After Steve told everything that he knew about a creeper they decided to give it a try and they walked out of the library. "Twilight you coming?" Asked Garvel while walking out. "Sure." answered Twilight standing up from her books.

So the three walked out the library. "I have to concentrate so please be silent." Twilight and Steve were looking how Garvel was trying to summon the creature. Garvel was thinking on how a creeper looked like, thinked, and worked. He driven all his magic to his hand and shot out the ball that he made in his hand. They saw that from blue flames a creature is rising from the ground. The flame disappeared and they saw a green creature that had four legs but didn't had arms and it was very silent that nopony/body could hear it. "Is it living?" Asked Twilight with a note in her magic and examining the creature. "Yes but it's not giving out a simple sound until you hit it or it explodes." "Explodes?!" "Don't worry, Garvel can control it I think." "Yes I can." Told Garvel make it walk to him. "It looks like he is under my control." "Now try to make it explode." "No! No explosions next to my library." They walked out from the village and then Garvel asked: "Can I blow it up here mommy?" "Ha-ha-ha very funny Garvel. And yes you can." Told Twilight rolling her eyes. The Dark elf gave the command to the creeper and they heard that the creature is giving out a Sssssss... like sound then... BOOM! It exploded and made a big hole in the ground. "Well it took almost all my magic but it worth it for this explosion." Told Garvel grinning a little. "What can you enjoy about something is exploding?" Asked Twilight scared from the size and the sound of explosion. "We don't know but we like it." Told Garvel looking at the hole that the creeper made. "O...okay now we have to go to the restaurant." Told Twilight still a little scared by the explosion. "Okay, let's go." They made their way to the restaurant and saw that the others were there already. "Hello everypony!" Said Twilight and sat down to the table. "What were you doing? Twilight looks a little frightened." Asked Rainbow Dash looking at the two. "Ahh, it was just a little explosion." "Little?! I almost lost my hearing!" scout and engineer looked at the unicorn grinning. "Where we come from a little explosion means nothing. We almost 10 or more times got exploded a day." Told engineer cleaning his shoutgun. Everypony looked at them in horror. "And you are talking about it like it's nothing?" Asked Rarity with a frown. "Yeah, why? Isn't it worse if you get a bullet in head or a knife in you back?" Asked scout grinning and looking at his dog tags. "Stzop! Tzhey are notz like us, tzhey never seen violence like we! Tzhey have piece in tzheir world and we don'tz wantz tzo scare tzhem!" Told medic placing one of his hand on flutershy's back. "Okay, okay we were just joking." "Well it wasn't funny." Told Applejack while fixing her hat. "What will we eat?" Asked Steve a little hungry. "Umm... I asked for salad and flower sandviches but for you I asked it without flowers." Told Flutershy knowing that they are not only eating vegetables. "But why you asked the half of them without flowers?" Asked Pinkie Pie confused. Medic started to tell something that will take there minds off this theme but he couldn't because Steve answered fast: "Because we are not only eating vegetables and fruits, we also eat meat." scout facepalmed and everypony (except Flutershy and Applejack) gasped and got away from the harmonics. Some seconds later medic sighed. "We don'tz have tzo eatz meatz and we can eatz only limitzed type of tzhem. Anyways, Flutzershy how did you know tzhis tzhing." "Because I saw your teeth." "I see... and itz's not a problem for you?" "Umm... no, other animals that I take care of need to eat too." "And you Applejack?" "Uhh... well it was a honest answer and you have to eat it to stay alive and you don't eat ponies right?" Asked Applejack sweeting a little bit. "No we are notz." The other elements seemed to calm down a little bit and walked back to their places.

The food arrived some minutes later and everyone was eating in silence. They finished their lunch. "Come on don't be so scared. "We aren't heartless monsters." Told pyro cheering up the group. "Let's play something!" "I have an idea. We could play a game named spleef. Told Steve and the others looked at him curiously. We have to play it on blocks from my world. So, I place down a 20x20 table and four of us is standing in the four corners of it. You get a shovel and when the game is started then you have to pick out blocks that your opponents will fall." "Ohh, it sounds a fun game! Can I be in the first round? Can I?" Asked Pinkie Pie jumping around Steve. "Okay." Said simply Steve and the elements of harmony and the harmonic warriors made their way to the edge of Ponyville (again...).

Steve built the playing area and crafted 4 shovels. After some minutes they decided who will be the first, it was Pinkie Pie, engineer, scout and Applejack. In the first round Pinkie won by jumping over scout's head who made applejack fall and Pinkie Pie pushed him in a hole that he made. After that engineer tried to make a trap for Pinkie but she dodged it and he felt down in his own trap. They played this for long and the ponies forgot what happened at the lunch. "Wohoo that was fun!" Told Pinkie still jumping around.

"Okay, now we have to go train." Told Garvel because he didn't liked spending all day with playing. "Okay, goodbye!" Told the ponies and they left. "Okay, now we can train a little." "Wait, I have to go in a world called nether to get my stuff back that I left in my world." Told Steve picking obsidian blocks out of nothing. "And you ask us to come with you?" Asked scout cleaning his dog tags. "Only if you want to." "What is that place exactly?" Asked Garvel curiously. "There is everywhere lava and the place is from a material called netherrack." "I'm coming!" Told pyro with his robot like voice. The others looked at each other and nodded. Then Steve built the portal and opened it. They walked in and got teleported in the nether. "It's beautiful." Told pyro looking around seeing fire and lava everywhere. "I think it's like hell." Told scout looking around. "Okay, here is my enderchest." Told Steve and took it up. "That's all? We came here for this?" Asked scout still lookiing around. "Yes, that's all." Answered Steve getting back to the portal. scout snorted and started walking back with Steve. The others followed but pyro just stood there and stared at the lava ocean in front of him. He took off his real-life vision glasses to see it in pyroland but when he took it off he saw the same picture. 'And it's still the same but still beautiful.' Thought pyro standing there for some minutes then he walked to the portal and once more looked back and then stepped trough the portal.

"Finally, we thought you lost in there." Told scout in sarcastic tone. "Wait, where are your real-life vision glasses?!" Asked engineer fearing that he is seeing pyroland again. "I don't need them anymore." Told pyro happily and sad at once. "Ohh... that's good." "Yes, it is..." "Okay, now we should get back where we currently live then tomorrow we can start to build our base." Told engineer looking at pyro who was still staring at the portal that Steve started to destroy.

The others started to walk towards their homes and sime minutes later pyro started walking towards the Sugarcube Corner. He reached it's door and saw the sign: Closed. He knocked on the door. "We are closed." Said a female voice that wasn't Pinkie Pie. "It's me Mrs. Cake." Told pyro. She opened the door. "Ohh, its you. Please come in, Pinkie is in her room." "Thank you." Told pyro and started walking up the stairs. He reached Pinkie Pie's door and knocked. "Hey Pinkie, it's me, pyro." The door was like it exploded from it's place and pinkie jumped out. "Hi pyro! You came just in time for the story reading party with gumy!" pyro's sadness disappeared and walked in Pinkie's room for the first story. They laughed a lot on the books for hours then they gone to bed to wake up the next day...

**A/N: Hi! I know it's a bad ending for the chapter but I have some things to do... Please leave reviews. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

Engineer yawned... 'What a good sleeping that was." Thought engineer and started to get out of his bad when he saw something standing there. "Aaahhhhh!" He was scared by that thing and he took his shotgun. Then he saw that it was just Rarity's little sister. "Pheww... you scared me to death kid." "Ohh, I'm sorry I just came to wake you up but then I saw this machine and I wanted to examine it." Told Sweetie Bell showing at the normal dispenser. "Okay, no harm done so everyone is happy." "You mean everypony, right?" "Well, where I came from there we call each other everybody/one." "Okay, anyways Rarity finished the breakfast." "Then I will go just let me get my guitar." Told engineer getting to the item dispenser. "You have a guitar?" Asked Sweetie Belle don't knowing why but curiously. "Yes, I have a lot of (unlimited from the item dispenser) guitars that looks just like this." "Why do you need that many of them?" engineer smiled. "Because usually I smash it in the ground." "Why?" "Because I can. As I told I have a lot of them." "You enjoy destroying guitars?" "Ahh the curious one. Hehhe." "Maybe I can get a cutie mark from destroying guitars!" Told Sweetie Belle jumping high. "I dont think so. I think you should search for something special for your... mark." "Like what?" Asked Sweetie Belle excited. "Well I can teach you some things about using guitars and a little about singing too." "When we start?" Asked the little unicorn excited. I'm sorry but today I have to start planning how to build our base." "Owww... But we are out of ideas of what can we get for cutie marks." "Who do you mean under we?" "The cutie mark crusaders! Me, Applebloom and Scootaloo!" "I guess that you are searching for your mark things." Told engineer chuckling a bit. "But now we should really get to the breakfast. And while eating I can teach you from the guitars a little bit and after that you three can help us build the base if you don't have other things to do." Told engineer walking down with an excited pony next to him...

'If I don't have to then why I even sleep? I could just mine or something.' Thought Steve while getting out of his bed. "Mr. Steve! It's time for breakfast!" Shouted a voice that Steve recognized that it was Applejack's sister. "Okay I'm coming!" Shouted Steve walking to the door. Steve walked out the door seeing a little filly. "Good morning." Told Steve. "You are our first guest who is not tried of waking up this soon." Told Aplebloom and placed a hoof on her head. "I don't even need sleep so I usually get up very early." "Ohh, now we have to get down to the kitchen for breakfast." Told the little earthpony and she leaded Steve down to the room. "Good morning Steve. I see you are not tried of waking up early." Told Applejack while placing plates on the table. "Good morning Applejack and Big Machintos." Told Steve sitting down to the table. "Eeyup." Answered the stallion while sitting to the table too. "Mr. Steve, can I ask a question?" Asked Applebloom while jumping next to the table. "Yes." Told simply Steve waiting for the food. "What's the thing that you are best doing?" Steve took a short blink at Applejack. "I'm good in two things. First is building bigger and bigger houses, buildings and things like that... well the second... I'll be honest, it's killing monsters." Applejack and Big Machintos looked at Steve for some seconds but then turned back to their things to do. "And why are you kill monsters?" "Where I came from I was the only person living and at night or in any dark places monsters came out and first I just ran from them. But later I got armour and sword and the monsters were attacking my house because it was nighttime. I couldn't do anything else to do so I had to run out or they destroy it. I saw that I was good at taking them down so from that they forward I always fought with them." "Maybe I can get a monster killer cutie mark!" Shouted excited Applebloom and Steve got looks from the two big pony. "I don't think so Applebloom. It's very dangerous and your sister and brother won't let it." "That's right Applebloom, we don't want you to be a monsterslayer." "But I don't have ideas what can I get for my cutie mark." Told Applebloom looking down sad. "I can bring you to the construction of our base and maybe you could help a little bit..." "Really?" "Yes, maybe it will help you get your cutie mark." Told Steve eating the food that Applejack placed on the table while they were talking. "But! Only if Applejack let you come." Applebloom looked at Applejack with puppy eyes. "W...well there isn't school so I think you can go." "Thank you Applejack!" Shouted Applebloom excited. "When we go?" Steve, he don't knowing why but he couldn't stop but smile a little. "After we finished the breakfast..."

"Hey, scout! It's time to get up!" Shouted Rainbow Dash through the door. She heard a loud yawning. "Okay mommy!" Told scout laughing. "Ha-ha-ha. Now get up because your breakfast is ready." Scout grinned and walked out into the kitchen. "Hello scout!" He turned to the source of the voice and he saw a little pegasus. "I'm Scootaloo!" "Umm... good morning Scootaloo?" He was very confused and turned ro Rainbow Dash. "So she is your..." Rainbow Dash realized what scout thinks. "Ohh, no she is not mine, she is an orphan but they asked me to take care of her for some days while they do something to the place where they live." "Okay then but how did you got here?" Asked scout and sat down to the table. "Ohh, I forgot that you have wings." Scootaloo looked down sad. Rainbow Dash frowned at scout. "She can't use her wings because of a disease that the medical ponies try to solve and please don't talk about it again and I brought her up after you went in your room yesterday." "I'm sorry, I didn't knew." Scootaloo looked up a little. "Ahh it's nothing." After some minutes she decided to give back what she got. "Sooo... I heard that you are Dash's new coltfriend." Told Scootaloo grinning. Rainbow Dash and scout shot the most dirtiest look that they could at Scootaloo. "I don't know where you heard that but..." "The full village is talking about this." Told Scootaloo grinning wide. "I tell you once and I want you to understand it. Me, and Rainbow are just friends and that's it, do you understand it?" "Yeah." Told Scootaloo still grinning. "Anyways, scout, you haven't told us what you like to do as hobby or in your free time." Told Rainbow Dash while eating. "Well I love listening music and... uhh... dancing." The two ponies started to laugh very hard that they felt on the ground. "Hey! I'm not liking that slow music that you have! I'm listening to normal music at least! And I'm not slow dancing! I can dance super cool!" The two ponies stopped laughing some times later. "I imagined you as slow dancing with Rarity." Told Rainbow Dash still chuckling a little. "I'm listening only to cool music! And I hate slowdancing too!" "Then can you show us some music and your "super cool" dance moves?" Asked Scootaloo getting a tear out of her eye. "If you want it." Told scout with a frown. I'll play a song from the Offspring, it's name is One Fine Day because this will be one right?" Asked scout smiling. And he started the music.

Then scout started slowly moving.

"If I had a perfect day I would have it start this way

Open up the fridge and have a tall boy

Yeah Then I'd meet up with my friends

Head out to the game again

We don't even really care who wins

(Hey)

Wins

(Hey)

One, two, three"

He started moving faster doing some spins.

"Now the time just seems to fly when we're hanging with the boys

When we're cheering and when no one keeps the score

Now the game is cool to see, you can high five up to me

Count them running over

One, two, three

Operation is inside and the field is open wide

When you break everything you know you're still alive

And the cops will you make you pay, if you think you'll get away

Then you know that it's a one fine day

Hey"

He continued with also giving some jumps to it.

"On the day before was through

We could torch a car or two

Then have ourselves another tall boy

Yeah

Water hoses in the town

That's the real game that's on

I don't really give a shit who wins

(Hey)

Wins

(Hey)

One, two, three"

After this he now was dancing very fast with a lot of spins, jumps and super fast legs.

"Now the time just seems to fly when we're hanging with the boys

When we're cheering and when no one keeps the score

Now the game is cool to see, you can high five up to me

Count them running over One, two, three

Operation is inside and the field is open wide

When you break everything you know you're still alive

And the cops will you make you pay, if you think you'll get away

Then you know that it's a one fine day

Hey"

"I believe it's my God given right

To destroy everything in my sight

'Cause it never gets dull, it never gets old

(Woho)

The only it gets is more bold

(Woho, ho)

Drinkin', fightin', goin' to the game

(Woho, ho, ho)

In our world it's a way to stay sane

(Woho)

If you're askin' me, to have it my way

(Woho, ho )

I'd say that's one fine day

(Woho, ho, ho)"

"Now coming the better part!" Shouted scout and jumped in the air making a back-flip and spinning on his hand.

"Now the time just seems to fly when we're hanging with the boys

When we're cheering and when no one keeps the score

Now the game is cool to see, you can high five up to me

Count them running over

One, two, three Operation is inside and the field is open wide

When you break everything you know you're still alive

And the cops will you make you pay, if you think you'll get away

Then you know that it's one fine day, hey

Then you know that it's one fine day

Now

Hey, hey

Hey, hey"

And finally he double jumped and made a triple back-flip in the air and arrived to the ground. "WOW! This was amazing! That back-flip at the end!" "Yeah scout it was really (120%) cool!" Told Scootaloo than Rainbow Dash. Seeing the expressions on their faces he grinned. "Yeah, I know I'm cool. And now I have fans." "Can you teach me how to dance this cool? Please?" Asked Scootaloo with puppy eyes. "Whoa, whoa, I know I can dance awesome but someone want to learn from me? That's new." "So?" "Okay, okay I'll teach you but now I have to go to my teammates to build our base. After that we can get to the lessons." Told scout smiling. "Can I come?" "Sure, if mommy let you come." Told scout teasing Rainbow Dash who snorted. "Fine, you can go but scout, if she gets hurt then I promise to buck you in face." "Okay mom, see you later." Told scout and with that he grabbed the orange furred pegasus and jumped off the cloud. "Can you even fly?" Asked scootaloo a little scared. "No, but I can double jump! Said scout and before they reached the ground he jumped and they landed safely. "Wow! This falling was cool!" "Yeah, I enjoyed it too. Now let's get to the construction site."

They walked for some minutes and then reached the place where they will build their base. It was a little away from the village but still enough close to it to see if there is a problem. In the other way there was the everfree forest. They saw that the others were there already. "Hmm... I must slept in." Murmured scout while reaching the other Harmonic Warriors and two fillies that scout didn't knew. Scootaloo fast ran to the. "Hi Sweetie Belle and Applebloom! What are you doing here?" "I came here with engineer!" "And I'm with Steve!" Told Sweetie Belle than Applebloom. "And you?" "I came here with scout! He is super cool! He will teach me how to dance!" "Dancing? I thought you don't like dancing." Told Applebloom. "That slow kind of dancing is boring but what scout showed me it was awesome!" "Okay you three! Come over here!" Told engineer sitting next to a table with the other harmonics. After that engineer and Steve explained the plan to everyone. The harmonics and Applebloom understood it lightly but the two other fillies didn't but they didn't mentioned it. "Cutie Mark Crusaders Builders!" Shouted the three and they ran to different places of the construction site. After some minutes it could be seen that Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo don't know what to do. "No. This is the wrong place! You should have place it here..." "Don't let it fall! No,no nooo! Now look! My full clothing dusty!" "Try to move it slowly and place it down here. Okay nice job Applebloom. After some minutes Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo gave up because they made everything go wrong. They sat down on the ground talking about what they will learn. Applebloom was the opposite. She done everything like she had to and helped to the harmonics where she could. The day went fast for them by scout and pyro telling funny jokes.

It was late in the afternoon when engineer told that they would meet here tomorrow. Everyone started leaving to their homes leaving the construction site. Sweetie Belle walked with engineer. "Can you start teaching me how to play on the guitar?" "Hehehh. Okay, first you have to..."

Scootaloo and scout got under Rainbow Dash's cloud. "Rainbow, are you over there?!" "I'm coming!" She flew down with a cloud in her hooves and then they flew up to her home. "Now that we are arrived home can you teach me that super cool dancing moves?" "Heh, sure. First thing is..."

"Steve?" "Yes?" "Can I help you tomorrow?" "I'm sorry sugarcube but you have to go to school." Told Applejack while sitting down to the table and start eating. "Owww... And after school?" Asked Applebloom hopefuly. "Only if Steve let you." Told Applejack hesitating a little because she knew that the Cutie Mark Crusader can cause big trouble. "Yes, she was very helpful today." "Really?" "Yes, she helped us a lot." "O...okay than you can go." Told Applejack surprised. "YESS!" Shouted Applebloom and sat down next to Steve. "And how will the building will exactly look like?" Asked Applebloom excited. "Hmhh, well we plan it to be..."

**A/N: Hi! The song is named One Fine Day and it belongs to The Offspring. I want to thank everyone who is reading my story and especially to that people/bronies who are following me and review. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

Scootaloo, scout! It's time to wake up!" Shouted Rainbow Dash while she was in the kitchen. She was thinking about what happened since the Harmonic Warriors came here. 'They befriended us very fast and they have a connection to us trough the different elements. What could that mean? I'll ask Twilight if the princess answered already. But how could scout make Scootaloo to be a "fan" of him? I know that he is cool, awesome and h... NO! Don't even think about it!' That was the moment when scout came in groaning. "You really start being like you were my mother." Told scout not noticing a slight blush on Rainbow Dash's cheeks. "Are you usually wake up this early?" "Well, yes but after lunch I always take a long nap." Hearing this scout smiled a little. "And how long have you knew how to cook?" Rainbow Dash blinked at him. "Since I was a little filly. My mother was teaching me some basics of it." "Mhhmm..." He didn't wanted to ask her about her parents so he asked: "And what are you usually doing when you are not taking care of me." Asked scout smiling. She frowned a bit at scout. "I'm usually training for the Wonderbolts or hanging out with the other elements." "Who are the Wonderbolts?" Asked scout while cleaning his dog tags. "The Wonderbolts?! You really never heard of them? They are the best flying team in the world and they do super cool stunts and..." "Whoa, whoa! Now you start to act like Pinkie." Rainbow Dash blushed again from her outbrust. "And you want to join them?" "No, I don't want to, I will get into the team." "Okay, than I hope your dream will come true." Told scout holding his dog tags. "But where is my number 1 fan?" "She must slept in. Would you go for her while I finish making the breakfast? She have to go to school." He walked to the door where Scootaloo was sleeping. The door was opened so he walked in and saw Scootaloo practicing the dance moves that he teached her but now she gave a plus move to it that made it look cooler. "Good morning!" Scootaloo felt on the ground from the surprise. "I see you are practicing. But what was that plus move? It wasn't in what I teached you was it?" "Good morning scout. No it wasn't in it but I thought it would make it better. Was it bad idea to place it in?" Asked Scootaloo thinking that her new move is bad or it's not fitting. "No! It was amazing! It made it much cooler." "Really?" "Yeah! You have talent in dancing." The orange pegasus was very happy and excited that she was jumping around and forgot about what she and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders were searching for...

Steve walked back from the fields that he worked on all night and he collected a lot of apples. "That's better." Told Steve not feeling worthless like yesterday when he slept the all night. 'I'm going back to the house, they must be awake already.' Thought Steve. He walked in the kitchen and saw Big Machintos and Applejack there. "Ohh, good morning Steve! Where were you?" Asked Applejack while making the breakfast. "I collected apples from the trees." "How long have you been up?" "I haven't slept." "Than how can be not tried even a little bit? It was a very long time since you slept last time." "Eeyup." "I don't recommend sleeping. I can simply live without it." "O...okay and how big area you cleaned up at the night?" Asked Applejack curious. "Well, I collected all of them in the first parcel. Why? How many parcels are here?" Applejack was very surprised of this speed. "T...there are only 8 parcels. But how could you clear out that full area in one night?" "I don't know." "Then thank you. And can I ask you to wake up Applebloom?" "Okay, we'll be right back. He walked through the house heading to Applebloom's room. While walking he saw a picture on the wall where he could see Big Machintos, Applejack, Applebloom and a pony that who didn't knew. She looked old, had green fur and white mane and tail. 'I will ask them about this.' Thought Steve getting to Applebloom's room. He knocked and said: "Applebloom, it's time to wake up!" "Okay Steve!" Shouted Applebloom and came out the door. "So can I come after the school to the construction?" "Yes you can." "I have an idea of what can we change on the plan that will make it have more room in it." "Really?" Asked Steve surprised. He knew that she helped a lot but he didn't thinked that she will even remember what the plan looked like. "Yes, I will tell it to you after breakfast." They went into the kitchen and sat down next to the table. After some minutes of silently eating Applebloom asked: "Can I ask Steve to escort me to the school?" "I don't think so, Steve have to go to his teammates." Told Applejack finishing her food. "No, it's not a problem, I will go with her." "Yes!" After 10 minutes of preparing Steve and Applebloom started towards the school. "So, what's your idea that you wanted to share?" "Well, you know that there is a wall that I helped to build you." "Yes?" "So I thought we could just destroy it and that will make more place." "Hmmm... not a bad idea, but how the gravity works here but I think the floor will fall in because there is nothing to hold it." "We can make some boards and a column to hold and I think it will be fine." Steve was really surprised that a little filly is giving him ideas and it wasn't even bad idea. "How could we not think of that? It's a good idea." Told Steve with a copy of the plan in his hand. "Really?" "Yes. I will talk about it with engineer and than we can destroy it." Applebloom was very happy that her idea will be used and on the way they talked about the construction a little bit...

engineer waked up for the sound of using guitar and singing. 'Who could sing this nice?' Asked himself engineer and stood up from the bed. He saw that his guitar wasn't there. 'Hmmm... than this should be my guitar.' thought engineer still hearing the song. He walked down in the kitchen a and for his surprise there was Sweetie Belle using his guitar and then he realized that the song that she played it was that he teached to the unicorn yesterday. He saw that she is controlling the guitar like she is doing it for months and her voice was amazing. After that Rarity also came in but Sweetie Belle still haven't noticed them. Rarity smiled at engineer who grinned back. The song ended. "That was nice Sweetie Belle." Told Rarity smiling at her. The young unicorn turned around and saw Rarity and engineer standing there. "I see you have the talent for using guitars and singing." Sweetie Belle blushed a little. "Ohh, it wasn't that good." "Yes it wasn't just good, it was amazing dear." "Yes, I see you don't even need my help anymore." Told engineer. After some minutes of praising Sweetie Belle they made breakfast then eat it. "Okay Sweetie Belle now you have to go to school." "Can engineer come with me to school?" "I'm sorry but I have to get to the construction. But when I'm done I will teach you a new song." Told engineer seeing the expression on her face. From that she perked up and left. "Heheh... I have to get to the other harmonics, bye Rarity." Told engineer and left for the place where they were building the base...

The day was going fast for the Harmonic Warriors who were going well with the construction. They used Applebloom's idea and already finished the first floor (US). They were starting to build the second floor but first they took a little break. They gathered around asking each other what they were doing in the last days. "Well, I justz helped Flutzershy healing her animals witzh my medi-gun and tzhings like tzhatz." Told medic while taking his lunch. "Well I helped Pinkie in baking cakes, cupcakes, muffins and... everything." Told pyro sitting down. Garvel smiled and said: "I practiced my destruction and conjuration magic and scared Twilight (not literally) to death with them." The other three harmonics told that what the Cutie Mark Crusaders were learning from them or how talented they are. After ten minutes they gone back to work. They worked for about 20 minutes when Applebloom arrived. "Ohh, I see our new planner arrived." Said engineer while placing some stone blocks with his newly made crane. Applebloom smiled and ran to help in what she could. They worked for 2 more hours till engineer told that it's enough work for today. Everyone went to sleep because they had come back tomorrow and continue the work...

**A/N: Hi! I don't have anything to say just this: Thank you for reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi! I'm really sorry that this chapter is dump and that I haven't uploaded for some time but I was in camping and today I could only sleep 4 FRIECKING HOURS! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! They left****ed**** us to sleep only four hours! Anyways I want to ask you if you know a page where I can upload a picture from one of my OC's (that I made with a pony creator) who will be in my future chapters so I can show it to you? Thank you for the answers for my question, for reading and finally for the reviews. Now on the story...**

Tomorrow the Cutie Mark Crusaders were on their way to the school talking to each other. "Scootaloo, we haven't seen you using your scooter, why is that?" Asked Applebloom looking at her friend. "I forgot to take it to Rainbow Dash's house when I could and when I went to the orphanage they told me that they keep it safe and I get it back after they reapair the building." Told Scootaloo unamused. "And how are the harmonics are going with their construction?" "We're going pretty well. The second floor (US) almost ready than we just have to build the roof. And Steve said that he will make a place for cellar and than we will furnish it. I asked where would they buy the furniture but they said that humans require other kind of furniture and they will make it themselves." When Applebloom finished Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looked at each other. "Applebloom? When you became expert in these kind of things?" Asked Scootaloo with a confused face. Applebloom giggled. "I don't know." Scootaloo shook her head and looked in the right direction. She saw there a poster. She went closer because it was familiar. When she realized what it was she became happy. "Hey, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom! Guess what event will be the day after tomorrow!" "Uhh... hearts and hooves day?" Asked Sweetie Bell. "No! It will be the Ponyville Talent Show!" "Really? Than we could recreate our last plan that we made at the last!" Said excited Applebloom. "Okay! After school we meet at the clubhouse and make the coolest performance that anypony could ever made!" Told Scootaloo excited too. "First I will tell engineer that I won't help him at their building and then I will come to the clubhouse." Told Applebloom as stepping in the classroom. "Then it's settled!" Said Sweetie Belle stepping in too. "What is settled if I may ask?" The Crusader realized that the lesson is already started and their teacher who had dark purple fur and white mane and tail was asking them a little annoyed. "Ohh, good morning Miss. Cheerlie." Told the three grinning nervously. "Now what is that's settled? And please sit down in your desks." Scootaloo sat down and happily said: "We are planning for the Ponyville Talent Show!" "Ahh, glad to hear that." Told Cheerlie. "But try to not late next time. And something is different in the talent show than last year. There won't be different forms of performances, you can do any kind and we will reward the 3 teams who make the best performance." "Thank's Miss. Cheerlie!" The day for the crusaders was going slow and they wanted to work on their show.

After (incredible) 5 hours of waiting the school was over and they went to the clubhouse but first they went to the Harmonic Warriors to tell that they won't help. The three reached the construction site and saw that only the roof was missing. They went near to the base and saw the six building the roof. Applebloom saw Steve and ran to him. "Hi Steve!" "Hello Applebloom. You came to help again?" "I'm sorry but I can't help because there will be the Ponyville Talent Show. We just came here to tell this." "And you taking part in it. Than good luck." Told Steve watching how the three is running away. Then engineer came out from the base. "Was that the three... umm... mark crusaders?" "Yes, they told that they are taking part in a show." "Okay, then we can continue work." After some minutes scout became bored. "Can we do something else then building this damn base?" "Do you have a plan?" Asked engineer while using his crane. "Umm... ehh..." "I have an idea. We could go tzo tzhe picnic tzhatz tzhe elementzs are doing. Flutzhershy tzold me tzhatz tzhey will be near tzo here." Told medic looking around. "And when they should arrive?" Asked engineer. "Aboutz a hour latzer." "Then till they come we can continue building." Told Steve not stopping the work.

They were working for about 45 minutes when scout saw that they are coming. "Here they are!" Shouted scout dropping his tools. "Okay, than we stop working a little earlier." Told engineer and he got out of the crane. The others started walking towards the picnic too. "Hello girls!" Said scout and jumped next to Rainbow Dash who smiled don't knowing why. "Ohh, hello harmonics. It's good to see you again." Told Twilight while Garvel was sitting down next to her. "We came to join your picnic, if there is place and enou..." "Of course there is! We brought enough food for everypony." Said Rainbow Dash cutting scout's sentence. Everyone looked at her immediately confused. Then Rainbow Dash noticed this and immediately a blush appeared on her cheeks. The others didn't said anything and scout was wondering why everyone is looking at Rainbow Dash and sometimes blink at him. "A...anyways, about the food. Well we don't have enough for all of us so we could go in the shop and buy something for you. Ehh... and I forgot to give you your salary for the work, it's from the princess." Told Twilight taking 6 sack of coins. "If may I ask, what's the name of the currency here?" Asked engineer examining the sack. "We call them bits darling." "Yes! And you can buy a lot of fun stuff from it like candy, party streamers, confetti,.." "Okay, I see." Told scout and opened the bag and strewed it on the blanket. There were about 200 coins. "And how many is this ammount worth here?" "This is a lot money in usual. I wonder why you get this much." Told Applejack fixing her hat" "Hmmm... maybe because we are awesome?" Asked scout grinning. "And how often and how much money ponies usually get?" Asked Steve while placing it in his backpack. "They get about from 60 to 80 per week." "They? And you?" "For being the elements of harmony we get a bonus from the princesses so with working we have about the same ammount as you." "And why we get this much money?" Because warriors in Equestria are very appreciated and get a lot money." Told Twilight a little unamused. "Okay than let's get to the shop!" Shouted scout starting to walk towards the nearest shop that he saw. They trotted in and choosed the food that they wanted. They walked back and saw that the ponies started the picnic already. "And what do you think about Ponyville? Because I never asked you about that." "Well I think that it's a very peaceful and kind village." Told Steve while looking at his food. "Yeah, and if there is more cool ponies like Rainbow Dash than this is a cool town too!" Rainbow Dash covered her face that had a blush on it from the stares and looks. The harmonics and the elements talked for about 1/1 and an half hour. After that everyone went to their homes or temporary homes with the pony or human on her/his side. Before they got separated engineer told the harmonics that they are almost done with the work...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi! I want to thank you for reading and reviews and before I start I tell you a funny conversation (It was talked on a chat program).**

**Dad: I'm new to Facebook and I wanted to ask you to give me to your friend list**

**Son: Okay sure but you registered to Facebook? WTF**

**Dad: Thank you but what WTF means?**

**Son: oh it means welcome to Facebook...**

**Heheh... And now on the story...**

"This is the first day when I wake up by myself, how is this even possible?" Asked himself scout while getting out of the bed. He walked out of the room where he stayed and looked at his watch. 'Shoot! It's already 11!' "Rainbow Dash? Are you over here?" He couldn't hear anything so he walked to her room where he couldn't find her neither. Then he walked to Scootaloo's room. He walked in but she wasn't there. Then he went to the kitchen and saw a note on the table.

"The construction of the orphanage is done and I carried Scootaloo there. I'll be back as soon as I'm done. It means that it will be only us in my house."

Rainbow Dash.

"Whoa! That last sentence is creeping me out. How long Rainbow Dash is creepy? Oh, since I came here." He laughed at this but then didn't payed any attention to it. 'Okay, I will make pancakes for her (and myself) so when she comes back she don't have to make food.' He walked to the fridge and opened it. He found everything that he needed and then started to make them. 'I'm sure that engi won't be happy that I will arrive later but everyone have to get some food.' He continued work for some minutes when he heard the sound of flapping wings. 'Than I can't make it as a surprise. Nevermind.' He heard the door opening. "Good morning Rainbow Dash!" Shouted scout grinning. "AHHH! I thought you were asleep!" "It seems I'm not. And I'm making pancakes!" "That's good! Cause I'm really hungry!" Told Rainbow Dash while sitting down. While making the pancakes scout couldn't stop to ask something. "Rreally isn't it hard to get up early? Cause I think I can never wake up as early as you." "First it's very hard but then you get used to it." Told the pegasus with a sly grin. "Than you have to teach me for this... umm... for getting up early?" "Hahah, learning from the best huh?" scout frowned at Rainbow Dash who laughed a little. "Very... very... funny. Now here you go! Let's eat!" Told scout and placed the food in front of Rainbow Dash and himself. "This is delicious! Where did you learned to make pancakes like this?" "Well, maybe it's from my past, maybe that's one of the only things that I remembered from it." Rainbow Dash looked up at scout and saw he was a little sad. "I'm sorry if..." "Ahh, it's nothing, but in the mail you wrote something like the house is now only ours." "Oh, it's nothing." Said Rainbow Dash nervous. "Then why..." "Don't you have to go to your friends to help building?" Asked the pegasus getting of her seat and pushing scout towards the door. "Yes but they can wait." "Oh, I forgot that I have to clean the house and..." "But there isn't dust anywhere it's..." "AND I also have to water the plants in the garden." "Garden? You don't have garden." "I also have to help Pinkie by going to her and help her baking cupcakes." "But..." His sentence was fitted by the door closing behind him. 'It was REALLY weird.' Thought scout while jumping off the cloud.

After some minutes he reached the construction site where everybody was already working. "Hello everyone!" Shouted scout while seeing that the roof is done and they try to make furniture. "Hello scout. You're late." "I know but I slept in." engineer rolled his eyes and got back to work. They were working for some hours than stopped for lunch. "Who brought the lunch today?" Asked scout bored of all the vegetarian stuff. "It's Steve's turn I think." Said engineer. "Yes and I brought apples and..." "Again with the apples? Why everyone brings apples?" "...And some cooked fish." "Meat? Finally! Thank you!" Said scout and took his part. The others were also happy that they could eat meat because everyone could only bring vegetables and fruits.

After eating the lunch engineer announced that if they work fast the base can be ready by now, and he will also create a generator from a dispenser so they will have electricity. From this they started working faster and better and for the end of the day they finished the furniture and they moved it inside. Everyone had an own room, a training room, a kitchen, bathroom, weapon storage, living room, courtroom and Steve built the cellar but they didn't used it at the moment. "Wow! That was a hard work!" Told engineer while sitting on the couch. "I have an idea! We could place a sign upon our door that writes: Harmonic Warriors." Told pyro happily that they finished their base. "Not a bad idea but I will do it tomorrow." "And also we could make a party for the house and inviting everyone from the town!" "That's also not a bad idea but I will leave it to you and your pink friend." "Okay!" Said pyro and walked towards the Sugarcube Corner. "Well I guess we should tell the ponies that we wont sleep at them anymore." Said Garvel standing up. "Yes tzhatz a good idea, and aftzer tzhatz we will be back here." After it was settled they went on their own way.

When scout arrived under the cloud he shouted. "Hey Rainbow Dash! Are you over there?" He saw that the pegasus is flying towards him. He stood still waiting when he realized that she is not slowing down and will crash into him. "Whoa! Stop!" Shouted scout jumping away but then saw that she is turning away from him. 'She tricked me...' He slowly stood up shaking off the dirt from his clothes. "Bw... bwahhahahaah." Laughed loud Rainbow Dash landing next to scout. "Very funny." Told scout snorting. "Sure it was! You should have seen the look on your face." "Anyways I came here to tell you that I won't sleep here anymore." Told scout ignoring the last sentence. "But why?" Asked the pegasus changing her expression to sad. "Because our base has been built and today we want to sleep there." "Oh, okay." Told sadly Rainbow Dash. "There will be a party that Pinkie and pyro will settle, maybe you could come to that party." "Okay I will be there as soon as P..." "Hi Rainbow Dash!" Shouted Pinkie Pie scaring Rainbow Dash and bringing a smile to scout's face. "Here is your invitation for the party that will be held tomorrow after the Ponyville Talent Show where we celebrate that the new base of the Harmonic Warriors, who are the defenders of Ponyville and the elements of harmony has been built." Told Pinkie without taking air once. "Hi Pinkie." Told Rainbow Dash with rude voice. "Thanks for the invitation." "Not a problem!" Said the pink earth-pony and jumped in a bush and disappeared. "Than we will meet at the party tomorrow. Bye Rainbow!" "Bye scout!" She flew back to her house a little sad that scout is not coming. 'I was planning that I can have a good talk with scout and maybe going a little bit further but no, now he has his own place to stay and I'm staying here alone. I don't like to be alone.' Thought Rainbow Dash while placing his head on her pillow. 'Maybe later I will have a chance at him. Maybe after the party.' Told herself Rainbow Dash and she was thinking about scout for some more minutes than she was asleep...


	15. Chapter 15

Applejack woke up and got off her bed. 'I'm going to wake up Applebloom then make food.' Thought the earthpony and started walking towards the door of Applebloom. "Good morning Applejack." Told a low voice. "Oh, good morning Big Mac. I forgot when Granny Smith comes home from Appleosa, do you remember?" Asked Applejack remembering that she's gone for about a month. "About some days." "Okay, than I will wake up Applebloom." "She's awake." "Really?" "Eyyup." "maybe she is practicing for the talent show with the other crusaders." "Eyyup." "I make food then I will look on them." Big Machintos just nodded and started towards the kitchen.

After eating Applejack walked to the Cutie Mark Crusader clubhouse. When she arrived she heard a very nice singing voice followed by a guitar. She walked up to the window and saw beautiful decorations and the three dancing with Scootaloo leading. She could tell that they will win the talent show. The three finished and they felt on the floor exhausted. "This was awesome!" Told Scootaloo not noticing Applejack. "Sure it was! I think you win the show in no time!" The three noticed. "Really Applejack?" "Yes sugarcube. This is not only going to win the competition but I'm sure that you will get invited in concerts." "Oh, it wasn't that good." Told Sweetie Belle while standing up. "Why do you say that? We are the best team ever and that's it!" Said Scootaloo excited about the talent show. "Okay, now come and get breakfast with us." Told Applejack to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. They accepted the offer and walked back to the farm. While eating they discussed some details about their performance. Applejack was very proud of them, especially from Applebloom. After that they had. two more hours before the show started so they went back to the clubhouse to practice some more. While they were practicing the spectators started gathering around the stage.

Finally the time arrived and Miss. Cheerlie came in front of the crowd. "Good afternoon everypony! I want to open the this year's Ponyville Talent Show! This year there wont be different kind of rewards, we award the three best performance depending on the voice of stamping! There are 10 competitors this year, and the first is..." The Cutiemark Crusaders were getting ready for their turn and Twilight Sparkle walked to them. "Hi girls! I hope you win but I must ask, who will sing?" Asked Twilight a little nervous. "I will be the Singer." Told Sweetie Belle unamused and rolled her eyes. "And I made the costumes, the decorations and built everything that you will see!" Told Applebloom happily. "And I planned the supercool dance moves." Twilight's nervousness disappeared. "Than I'm sure you will win!" Told Twilight knowing that they are good at what they will do. They looked at the current performance. They saw Snips and Snails were doing the same thing that they were doing last time. "Aren't they doing the same thing as last year?" Asked Applebloom. "Aren't you doing the same thing?" Asked Twilight smiling. "True, true." The two finished the magic trick and got a short stamp. "And before the last performance here comes Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. "I wonder what they will do this year. Last time they didn't won any awards." Told Scootaloo in sarcastic voice making Applebloom and Sweetie Belle chuckle. Then they walked back to see what they are doing. They stared like an idiot. "When they learned to do magic?" Asked Sweetie Belle a annoyed as she saw them doing very beautiful illusion spells. "Oh, this can be a problem!" Said Applebloom seeing the crowd is staring in awe. After some minutes they finished they got a long and strong stamping (and clapping from the Harmonic Warriors who were there).

They walked off the stage. "It's your turn blank flanks! I hope I can laugh at you this year too." Said Diamond Tiara grinning at the look on the face of the Cutiemark Crusaders. That made them a little sad. "And now for the last performance, The Cutiemark Crusaders!" The crowd laughed a bit remembering them from last year. This made them looking down. "Come on girls, we know you can do it!" Said Twilight. "Really? We don't want to be laughed out again." "Yes! I'm sure you will win just forget what happened last year and give in all you've got!" "Okay, thanks Twilight!" Said the crusaders and walked out to the stage. Then Sweetie Belle slowly started singing, using the guitar and moving slowly like Scootaloo told her to do. They could see Scootaloo with advanced dance moves and Applebloom was controlling the light and other decorations. Now Sweetie Belle was singing faster followed by Scootaloo who now made some backflips and spins that she learned from scout. After a minute the song slowed down and smoke covered the stage but Sweetie Belle was now in red light and on the two side they could see Applebloom and Scootaloo dancing but only their forms could be seen in the smoke one last time the song speeded up and then The song arrived to it's end and finally a big table felt down and it written Cutiemark Crusaders and Sweetie Belle crashed her guitar in the ground like engineer did.

They got very long and loud stamping from the crowd. They walked off the stage. Miss. Cheerlie walked out in the front of the crowd. "The list of the winners is on this paper and I'm going to start with the third place! And it was theeee... Roller fillies!" Stamping could be heard and the two ponies walked to the stage. "And now I start with telling the two team who are in the first and second place! And they are Diamond Tiara with Silver Spoon and the Cutiemark Crusaders!" The two teams walked on the stage frowning at each other. "And finally, the winners! Who get the first prize are the..." She waited a little time to raise the stress. "...are the Cutiemark Crusaders!" Shouted Cheerlie and huge stamping came from the crowd. The three were jumping in happiness and got on the top of the stand. They got three medals with a '1' letter on it. After some minutes of standing they walked off the stage telling each other how awesome were they. "Girls! This was amazing! I'm happy that you got the first prize. And I think you should find out a new name for your team." The three first looked at Twilight confused then realized... "MY CUTIE MARK!" Shouted the three together. They looked at their flanks like an idiot and was that as happy as never in their life. Applebloom had an apple crossed with a hammer and a brush as cutiemark. Scootaloo got a dancing form with a scooters next to it and finally Sweetie Belle a bell with musical letters behind it. While they were jumping in their happiness, Applejack with Steve, Rainbow Dash with scout and Rarity with engineer walked in. The crusaders ran to their sisters, teachers, mentors or their ideals. "Thank you!" Said the three hugging the three member of Harmonic Warriors. "Thanks for what?" Asked scout chuckling and returning the hug. "For showing us what are we really good at, get our cutiemarks and win the show. "Don't thank me, I have done nothing." Said Steve smiling. "But yes you did! You told me that I can help you build your house and that showed me what am I good at!" Said Applebloom while hugging Steve ('s leg). He just returned the hug and didn't said anything. After some minutes of congratulating to the three and they thanking the help engineer sounded up. "Now we could get to our base and not only celebrating that our house is built but that you got your marks too!" Said engineer and they started walking towards the base.

When they arrived they heard that the music was already going. They stepped in and stared in awe. There were differ colored lights everywhere, huge loudspeakers, disco orbs and food on the tables. "I see pyro and Pinkie Pie used my ideas." Told engineer grinning and taking a drink. "Hmmm... this music is not bad, I wonder who is taking care of it." Said scout and started walking towards the DJ-bar. "Wait scout I'm coming!" Said Rainbow Dash and flew after him. Suddenly Pinkie jumped out from nothing in front of engineer who jumped from this. "Hi! You have the best party accessories that I have ever seen! And I think that this is also one of my best parties yet! But I wanted to ask if you can show me how these things are working!" Said Pinkie fast without taking breath and showing at the electronic things. "Uhh... umm... o...okay but first I have to ask o question." "Ask it away!" "How are your light sources, machines and trains working?" "With gems of course!..." Steve heard this and took out a gem from his inventory and looked at it curious. "What are you doing?" Asked Applejack walking to Steve. "Well I heard from Pinkie that here you control energy with gems. How is it working?" "Well, you see if you have a light bulb and a gem you can use the gem by placing it in the light bulb's energy source." "And it's unilimited or temporary?" "Umm... it's temporary. But I don't really know about these kind of things, maybe Rarity or Twilight." "Okay, thank you." Said Steve while looking for one of the two.

(Meanwhile at one of the tables) "...And then I smashed his face with my baseball bat." Told scout laughing. Rainbow Dash was chuckling nervously. "Okay, you asked what's my favorite thing to do when I'm bored, now it's your turn." Said scout getting a tear out of his eye. "Well I love training for the Wonderbolts or resting on a cloud all day." "Heheh I see. And when you decided that you want to be a Wonderbolt?" Well, once when I was little my parents took me to the arena in Cloudsdale to show me them and I saw that they are doing super cool stunts so I decided to train myself to became one of them." Scout looked unamused. "With this power you could open your own team." "What?" "I said you could establish your own group of expert fliers." "But why? They already have a group and it's built up and have plans members..." "Because this way you could be much more famous than being a member. If you think you are better than most of that group than you have ti be a leader! Not only a member." With this a full plan that she built up in a lot of years in her mind was destroyed. She never thinked about it from this perspective. "Uhh... well... you really think I should be a leader of a team? I don't think I'm that good at flying." "No you'really not good. You are amazing in it! Can't you do this Sonic boom thing whenever you want? Or when you fly you can draw a Rainbow trail after yourself. And you tell you are loyal, now for one time don't be loyal to your dream but get a new one! I think you are the best person to lead a team because you are loyal." Rainbow Dash never got this idea and she started thinking if she really would establish a team. "But how can I? What if nopony comes to the team?" "I think you should search for members for a time then open the group. And if I can I will help you with searching the best flyers in your team." "You would really do it for me?" "While I'm here I will help you as much as I can." Suddenly Rainbow Dash jumped to scout and hugged him very tight. "Thank you! I could never think of this! And you are the first po... person who cared that much about me!" "Can't... breathe..." Rainbow Dash stepped away blushing a little. "You knew that you have strenght in those legs?" Said scout catching his breath. She chuckled and gave a drink to him. "Come on! I'm not that strong!" He suddenly straightened. "Of course not! I was just playing myself." "Ohh, Right!" Told the pegasus and the two started laughing. "Hello you two. What's matter of laughing?" Asked Garvel walking to the two. "Oh, it's nothing." "Well than what are you doing?" "Just talking about Dash's new flying group. But anyways, It was a long time ago when Twilight sent that letter, have you got answer?" "Yes some days ago a letter came that wrote that they will try to find something about it in the Canterlot library." "Okay. Rainbow? Would you show me one of your moves outside?" "Of course! Are you coming?" "No, I will stay here thinking." Said Garvel getting a drink. "Okay." Garvel was sitting there for at least 10 minutes doing nothing when he felt that someone is watching him. He looked around and saw a lot of ponies dancing, talking or eating but he couldn't saw that person (or pony) who was staring at him. After some more minutes he saw a pony now going towards him. She had light green fur and had tail and mane that had the same color as her fur but had light blue in it and had a blue lightning as cutie mark that from far seemed to sparkle. She walked in front of him. "Are you one of the six who were brought here by portals that were glowing green?" "Yes but how did you knew that six of us is here? And why are you interested in it?" "Because I'm the one who helped the portal that brought you here to open." "I'm sorry but how could I believe to someone who is walking up to me and without saying hello or her name and tell me that I'm here because she opened a portal." "Oh, I'm sorry, let me introduce myself, my name is Green Shock..."

**A/N: Hi! Green Shock is my second OC in this story****.**** I hope you liked this chapter and review. Thanks for reading! **


	16. Chapter 16

About 2 weeks earlier...

"No Green Shock! You can't try to open the portal yourself!" Shouted an earthpony stallion who had dark yellow fur and light brown mane stamping on the ground. "But why? I'm very good in magic and I'm the only unicorn here!" Said Green Shock sitting next to the table. "I know that you are good in magic and the only unicorn in Nothintown but still, you are not strong enough! We will wait until a pegasus deliver our letter to the princesses then they will open the portal!" "You know that nopony delivered mail out of here or in for at least a year!" "Than we wait until somepony deliver it!" "Equestria is maybe in danger! Why can't you accept it?" "I know but that won't make me let you open the portal because you can't know what will come out of it! We wait for somepony to deliver tis letter and that's it!" "Then why don't you deliver it Deep Trail? It's your talent to find your way and survive in the wild!" Said Green Shock pointing at his cutie mark that was a forest with hoofprints going through it. "I survived a lot but this is suicide! Since the last year when that huge winter and the cooling down came the temperature in the forest is maximum minus 15 celsius degree!" "Than how a pegasus can survive?" "They have to go in wind an..." "I close this conservation here, but I ask you will you try to open the portal?" Green Shock sighed. "Okay I wont open it." "Okay that's what I wanted to hear. Now I will get to the laboratories because I heard that they are testing a thing called greenroom that should be able to keep our plants alive because they need warm to stay alive and we are running out of food." "Okay, than I will practice my magic, bye Trail." Deep Trail smiled a little. "Bye Green Shock."

'Finally! I can go and open that portal.' Thought Green Shock when the stallion left and she got her saddlebag and some scrolls so she can take notes. It was some days ago when a group of ponies discovered a cave that had a door and inside they found a library and a closed portal. They started looking through the library and found a book that wrote that after the big cool down Equestria will be in danger and the enemy can arrive in any time and the elements of harmony are not enough to defeat it. The book also written that there is one way to save Equestria. If somepony opens the portal and with that bringing 6 warriors from 3 different worlds and they will be from a species called humans who weren't in Equestria for a long time. They have connection with the elements of harmony and if they work together with the current bearers of them they can defeat the enemy. Nothintown was very far from any other cities in Equestria and it was a mainly earthpony town but it had some pegasuses and one unicorn who was Green Shock. After the big cool down it was very dangerous to get to even the closet city because ponies would freeze to death. After nopony could call for help Green Shock decided to open the portal herself but most of the town didn't liked this idea and they told her to wait. But now she was doing everything in secret so nopony can stop her. She walked to the cave hoping that nopony is inside and after she didn't see anypony she walked in. She took the book the book that had the information from the portal and she started reading. 'The unicorn or alicorn who want to open the portal have to concentrate all his magic in her forelegs...' "Forelegs? But I'm doing my magic with horn..." 'then he/she have to place the two legs in the holes on the sides of the portal and place his/her horn into the portal. But if another part of his/her body gets in the portal while activating it it causes instant death. If the portal is successfully activated the 6 warriors will appear near to the current bearers and the activator of the portal will get temporary strength boost till he/she finds the 6 warriors. The opener will have to warn the 12 element bearers or maybe they won't be able to save Equestria.' "Now the only thing that I have to know is what kind of danger is equestria in." Thought Green Shock while walking to the portal. "I hope it won't hurt." Thought the unicorn taking big breath. She concentrated all her magic in her forelegs and after some time when she felt that all of her magic is in the right place she placed her forelegs in the two holes. She felt that the portal is absorbing her energy but she continued. After about a minute she saw that the portal is starting to open so she placed her horn through it. Suddenly a huge blast came from the portal that smashed her into the wall. She groaned in pain. 'I hope it at least worked...' Told Green Shock slowly standing up. She looked at the portal and saw it was glowing green and was sparkling. "Wow! That's beautiful!" Said the unicorn getting closer to it. When she got close to it it suddenly showed a picture about six humans. But before she could think the portal shot out a green beam that smashed her to the wall again. 'Again? Why can't it just simply open?' Asked herself Green Shock getting up from the ground. She noticed something strange. The hit wasn't hurting much just a little and she could stood up like nothing happened to her. 'That must be the boost the book talked about.' She walked to the portal again. She saw that the picture was gone and only green could be seen. 'What will happen if I throw in something?' Thought the unicorn and took a rock and threw it in. After some seconds it threw it back but with super speed and it only missed Green Shock's head with some millimeters. She gasped and looked at the hole it made in the wall. 'I shouldn't be that curious. Now I have to find those... human things. But where were the element bearers when I last time heard of them? Oh! I remember! They were in Ponyville where the summer-sun celebration was! Then I must get there before something happens!' She took her notes and fast written up everything that she learned and started to run towards her house.

She noticed that on the way she didn't even became tried. She knew that it was from the boost but still she never thought this can happen to her. She fast ran into the house and packed some important things. That was the moment when Deep Trail stepped in. He frowned at Green Shock. "Can you tell me what the heck are you doing?!" Asked angry the stallion. "I'm going to a town called Ponyville." Said simply Green Shock not stopping with preparing for the long trip. "NO! You are not going anywhere!" "I know you fear for me but I'm leaving and you can't stop me." "Yes I can, I don't want you to freeze to death in the forest!" "How can you stop me?" Asked the unicorn unamused but finishing the packing and turning to him. "Like this!" Said Deep Trail and he slammed the door and stood in front of it. Green Shock walked in front of him. "Stand away from the door or I will move you from there." Said the unicorn smiling a little. The earthpony started laughing. "I know your magic is strong but it's not enough to move me." "Wanna bet." Deep Trail laughed once more. "Try me." "Okay." Said simply Green Shock and jumped on him. Deep Trail was surprised by the attack but reacted fast and shook off his "enemy". He jumped on her so she can't move. "This is the end of the fight I won and you ain't going anywhere!" "That's what you think!" Shouted Green Shock and bucked him off with her new power. Deep trail was now super confused and surprised. "H...how?" But She was already on him pinning him to the floor. "This time I win! Now you have to let me on my way and if you try to stop me again the..." She couldn't finish her sentence because suddenly he grabbed her and rolled upon her. She tried to buck him off again but now he was serious and was holding very strong. She tried some more times but failing. 'Oh no I'm stronger than usual but he is still stronger! I have to find out something! Oh, Yes! If I combine my magic and my strength than I...' She suddenly used her magic and strength together and it worked. Deep Trail was blown off from her and he crashed in the wall very fast. Green Shock looked in horror of what she did but thought that Equestria is more important and ran off the house. "Grr... Green... Shock..." that was the last thing that he said before felling unconscious.

The unicorn ran fast towards the forest only stopping at it's edge. She took a deep breath and looked back at Nothintown. "I hope once I can return." Whispered Green Shock and she stepped in the Everfreeze forest...

**A/N: Hi! Everfreeze forest, cool idea huh? Anyways, let me know what you think about my OCs and thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

Green Shock was walking in the snow in silence. She has been on way for 2 days on a thin path that on some places were coverd with that much snow that she didn't knew where the path was. At night she took out blankets from her saddlebags and tried to light fire until it gave warm. It costed one or more hours but than it gave enough warm while she was sleeping. She was eating some vegetables when she was hungry but she tried to eat lesser so there will be enough for the tour. She arrived to a ravine that had a little frozen stream on it's bottom. 'How I'm supposed to cross this?' Asked herself the unicorn while examining the ravine. 'Can I jump through it? No, it's too wide. Than I have to find something to cross it.' She started looking around to find something long enough. After some minutes she found a long log fallen on the ground. 'It's big gut if I use my magic and power again than it must move.' She walked to it and started to push it with her forelegs and used her magic too. Slowly it started moving and soon it made a bridge over the ravine. "Now I just have to cross it." She slowly started moving towards the other side. When she was at the middle the log started rolling. She fast jumped towards the other side and grabbed it's side with her hooves. She was hanging there for a minute breathing fastly. Than she tried to pull herself up. After some minutes of trying she finally managed to pull herself up and she layed in the snow for some minutes than she started walking again. 'That was close, I hope there wouldn't be more places like...' She stopped thinking cause what she saw it made her freeze just like the name of the forest. It was a winter spirit. Winter spirits were well know in every snowy places in Equestria but they were very rare. They were floating in the air and if it was snowstorm you couldn't even see them. But if somepony look it from near it looks like a dragon. It was very dangerous creature, once when a group of ponies tried to catch it they were frozen and only strong magic could save them. She fast felt in the snow so it won't notice her she felt the air colder than it was till now. She saw the spirit floating towards her. She was scared but tried to stay calm. When it arrived next to her she felt that the temperature has fallen that low that she felt that the her blood started to freeze. The winter spirit flew away leaving the mare frozen. She fast activated her magic and covered herself with warmth. She felt the blood starting to move in her veins again. "If it would notice me than I would be... be..." She stopped talking to herself and ran on the path towards her aim. After 5 minutes she stopped to take a breath. That was the time when she noticed the it was becoming darker. 'I guess I should stop here for night.' Thought Green Shock taking out her blanket and start looking for wood. When she collected enough. She used her magic to warm them up then she shot it with a lightning. It lit up giving warmth to her. She looked up the sky seeing the moon moving up. She placed the blanket on herself still looking at the moon. It was different today there was a form on it. It was like the humans that she saw through the portal but it looked different it didn't had life in it. She wondered what could this mean for some time but then she drifted in sleep...

3 days later...

Green Shock was walking in full silence looking at the ground she now hated this forest because it was very... freezing. She just wished that it would already end. She has been walking for an hour or two she couldn't know because she was just walking without thinking. She felt tried so she stopped and sat on a rock still looking at the ground. After resting there for some minutes she looked up. What she saw made her very happy. It was the end of the forest. She started running towards it very fast. She arrived to a plain where snow was only in some points. She was very happy that she finally left the forest that she was walking in for 5 days. 'Finally! I wasn't out of Nothintown for at least a year!' She continued her way but now with a smile on her face. She was walking for the rest of the day stopping at some places to rest and for the first night she could sleep without a fire...

3 days later...

Green Shock already left the snowy part of Equestria and she was walking on the path towards Ponyville. It was already some hours after noon and she started becoming tried. 'I'm walking for some more minutes then I will stop to rest.' Thought Green Shock and she walked for some more minutes deciding she will stop but she looked in the distant and she saw a village. She smiled. 'This must be Fittrace, the nearest village to us.' She decided to rest for some minutes then see what can she find in the village. After some minutes she stood up and started galloping towards the town. After about twenty minutes she reached it's edge and it really written Fittrace on the sign. She saw some ponies walking around and talking. The village wasn't little but wasn't big too. Some ponies noticed her but only very less welcomed her the others just stared at her for some seconds than continued the everyday life. "Wow, I expected for a warmer welcome." Said to herself Green Shock thinking back to that time when Nothintown was a big tourist center and everypony said hi to everypony. 'There should be a hostel or some kind of place where I can stay.' She searched for an information sign but she couldn't find. She looked around and saw a pony that said hi to her so she walked to there. "Hello! My name is Green Shock and I'm staying here in the town for a day, can you tell me a place where can I stay?" "Of course! You go straight again then turn right and there will be the building." "Thank you. Good bye!" "Bye!" She went in the direction that was told to her and she saw the sign that written: 'Fittrace hostel'. 'I hope I have enough money for a night.' Thought the unicorn and walked in. She saw a stallion at the desk reading a newspaper. "Good afternoon!" Said Green Shock scaring the pony who almost felt off his chair. He recovered fast and took up a rude voice. "Welcome to the Fittrace hostel, what can I help you with?" "I want to take a room for one night." "It will be 25 bits." "Okay." Said Green Shock and gave the money to him. "The first room left." Said the earthpony pointing at a corridor. "Thank you." He just nodded and didn't stopped reading his newspaper. She walked in the room and placed down her saddlebag. The room was a little old but clean, she thought it would be worse but days of sleeping on the ground it was like a dream to get in the bed...

Tomorrow...

Green Shock woke up from a knocking on the door. "You have to leave until it's ten or you have to pay for the other night. You have one hour." Said the voice from yesterday than she heard that he is walking away. She got out of bed and packed her things. The sleeping was like heaven to her but she forced herself to know that she have to sleep on the ground some more times. She walked out her room and placed the keys on the desk because she couldn't see the cashier. She left and started searching for a shop where she could buy fresh supplies because she was almost out of food. She saw a sign that showed where the market was so she decided that she will buy food there. She bought enough food for at least one week so she decided to leave the village. "I'm really bored of this "trip" already! I hope that this Ponyville place is not too far." Said herself Green Shock and started walking towards her aim...

4 days later...

In the last 5 days Green Shock was doing the same thing: Sleeping, walking, resting, walking, sleeping... she was really bored of this already. "Come on! I've been walking for two weeks and I'm still not there? I must be lost." Said herself the unicorn in panic. She looked around. She saw nothing only the path. "Ahh, nevermind. I will just continue walking." After 1 hour she finally saw something in the distance. "Can it?! Can it be the town?" She started running towards it and saw that it really was a town. 'I just hope that is Ponyville!' When she arrived she looked up at the sky, it was late in afternoon. 'Maybe I can find them!' Said Green Shock as she stepped in the town. For her surprise there weren't anypony on the roads. 'Where is everypony? Is this a ghost town?' Than she looked around. While examining the buildings she couldn't help but notice that there were posters on the walls. The posters written this The Ponyville Talent Show. "Than this is Ponyville but then where are the ponies?" She looked at the poster again to see if there is an address and there was. It written it is in the town hall so she galloped towards it. After some minutes she arrived there. She saw a lot of ponies looking and listening at three fillies who hadn't got their cutiearks. She started listening to the song too. It was really nice, she enjoyed it. After this they got a long stamping that she joined too. Then it was time for giving the awards but when the three walked back on the stage they had their cutiemarks. This made her smile and when they got the reward she started stamping again along with the others. Then suddenly she froze. She didn't notice till now that the six creatures who she saw in the portal were in the crowd too. She stared at them for a long time till a pink pony and one of the creatures that wearied mask walked up on the stage while the winners left. "Hello everypony! This is Pinkie Pie and next to me this is pyro! In the new house of our newcomers there will be a huge party and we want to invite all of you!" The hole crowd started cheering and started towards a destination. She followed them so maybe she can talk with the humans. After some minutes they arrived to a big hhouse and heard that music was already going. She walked in with the others. She saw a lot of furniture and devices that she never saw before. 'I guess they are more developed then us, but I didn't thought that they will befriend ponies this fast. I was walking for at least two weeks so now I want to rest a little.' Thought Green Shock and she walked to a random position. She heard that the music is not like that she ever heard. But she saw the other ponies dancing to the music so she connected to the group too. After half hour of enjoying herself she finally decided to find the humans. She looked around and after some moments she noticed one of them that had darker skin and blood red eyes not like the others and he was sitting in a chair alone. She was examining him for some minutes and she noticed that he is feeling that she has her eyes on him. After a little hesitation she decided to walk there. She stopped in front of him with two meters. She didn't thinker just fast asked: "Are you one of the six who were brought here by portals that were glowing green?" She didn't noticed that she was a little rude. "Yes but how did you knew that six of us is here? And why are you interested in it?" "Because I'm the one who helped the portal that brought you here to open." "I'm sorry but how could I believe to someone who is walking up to me and without saying hello or her name and tell me that I'm here because she opened a portal." "Oh, I'm sorry, let me introduce myself, my name is Green Shock." "Than good night Green Shock, my name is Garvel. So, how can you prove that we were brought here by you? Because teleporting is a very rare and hard spell." "As I told I just helped the portal to open but I never could open a portal. And for the proof... ehh..." than an idea came in her mind. "What about this?" She activated her magic and she made an illusion spell about how the portal looked like but that wasn't the only thing that proved Garvel but that the illusion on it's sides was sparkling green. "Okay, I believe you, but what do you need us for?" "To save Equestria from the incoming disaster." "What kind of disaster?" Asked Garvel with a hand on his chin. "I don't know but only you, the other creatures like you and the elements of harmony can defeat it." Said Green Shock assertive. "Then after the party we meet at the front door." Said Garvel standing up and starting to search for the others. 'Than I guess I will just wait till the end of the party...'

2 hours later...

The party was over and everypony left already except the elements of harmony, the harmonic warriors and Green Shock who was waiting at the front door. The door opened and Garvel appeared. "Come in." Said the dark elf and they walked in. "So, everyone, this is Green Shock." Everyone said hi while doing their own things like talking with each other. She told me that this world is in danger from an unknown enemy and only we can stop it." "And how could we believe that from someone who we meet for one minute?" Asked scout holding his dog tags. "Because she helped to open the portal that brought us here." "Yes, I can prove it. You must remember that the color of the portal that brought you here was green right?" "Yes, it was green but what can this prove?" Asked scout unamused. Instead of saying something she smiled and made an illusion spell that looked like the portal that brought the harmonics here. "Wow! How can you open portals just like this? This is increase..." "It's only an illusion spell." Said Green Shock unamused. "Oh, right, heheh." Said Twilight blushing a little. "Well, I tzhink tzhat's enough proof because tzhe portzal really looked like tzhis." "Yeah medic is right, I think she is right." Said engineer while checking the item dispenser. "Now let me tell you everything from the beginning"...

About an hour later...

"...And finally I'm here talking with you." There was silence for some seconds but then medic sounded. "Now I tzhink we should go sleeping and tzomorrow we can discuss tzhe detzails." "And for Miss Green Shock, we have a guest room that you could use toninght." "Thank you, I accept the offer." "Can I stay too?" Asked Rainbow Dash flying next to scout. "Umm... why exactly?" Asked scout surprised. "I... I don't know." This made everyone look at Rainbow Dash. Flutershy and medic looked at each other and smiled. "I tzhink she could stzay." "But where? The guestroom is already Green Shock's." Asked engineer cleaning his wrench. "Maybe in scout's room. He asked for the biggest room and we can place another bed in there." Said medic grinning evilly. "Come on! I didn't asked for that room to house anyone there!" Now engineer grinned too. "Yeah, and we don't want our guest to sleep here in the living room where we haven't cleaned up yet." scout frowned at medic and engineer but than snorted. "Fine! Then where is that bed?" They walked in the storage and took the spare bed. They moved it in scout's room and placed it down. "Okay everypony! We should leave because it's very late!" Said Twilight and turned to the door and the other element bearers except Rainbow Dash followed her. "If you don't mind I'm going to sleep now because I'm really tried." Said Green Shock not noticing that she lost her power boost. "Okay, I will be sleeping too. It was a long day isn't it?" Said scout yawning. "Good nightz scoutz, butz don'tz forgetz tzhatz tzomorrow we will tzrain so getz up early!" "Okay medic, good night!" "I will be sleeping too!" Said Rainbow Dash fast following scout who just rolled his eyes. The two walked in scout's room. "Then I will sleep on the spare bed and you on my bed okay?" Asked scout tried placing his head in his hand. "Okay, but why do you have this big bed?" "Because I wanted one, is this enough?" "Well, okay." "Than good ni..." "CRASH!" The spare bed broke under scout as he jumped on it. "No! Can't I sleep calmly in MY room on the first day?! Nevermind! Than I will just sleep on the ground." "You can sleep on your bed." Said Rainbow Dash hopefully. "But you are already on it." Said scout very tried now. "And?" "Fine. I don't even care anymore." Said scout and got in the bed next to Rainbow Dash. "Good night scout!" "Yeah, the same for you." Said scout and turned in the opposite side. After some minutes scout was deep asleep snoring slightly. Rainbow Dash took this chance and hugged scout like he was a stuffed doll and she drifted in sleep smiling...

**A/N: Hi! I hope you liked this chapter and review, thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi! I forgot to tell that Nothintown is also coming from an Offspring song called Nothing town, I hope you will listen to it or any other songs from them because they are my favorite. Anyways, there will be a fighting scene in this chapter that I enjoyed to write but it was hard so i hope it worth it and you review. Thanks for reading!**

'How good sleeping was that?' Thought scout not noticing that Rainbow Dash is hugging him. But when he tried to move he felt that something is holding him back. "What the...?" Said scout loud almost waking up Rainbow Dash. Then he turned around and saw the pegasus who was holding him and was smiling. He was just llaying on the bed staring at the pony like an idiot. After some minutes he could think again. 'I'm not a stuffed toy animal! Why the hell is she doing this?' He slowly took her hoof and moved off the hug and placed a pillow in her hooves. He fast got dressed than walked back to the bed and looked at Rainbow Dash. 'She looks cute... and hot too... Wait a minute, what did I just thought?! I thought that a PONY is hot?! What am I thinking? Am I crazy? Never mind, I will just go and see what will be for breakfast.' Thought scout and walked down to the kitchen still surprised of himself. He only found Green Shock there who was looking at everything. "Good morning Green Shock!" She jumped a little but responded. "Oh, good morning umm... scout... was it?" "Yes, I'm scout but what are you doing?" "Ohh, I'm just examining that how advanced technology you have." "Okay, I hope the others will get up, they told me to get up earlier than usual." "You just have to say." Said engineer walking down the stairs. "Good morning." "For you too." Said scout cleaning his dog tags. "I will make breakfast." Said engineer walking in the kitchen. "Shock?" "Yeah?" Asked Green Shock while examining the lamp. "Will you come to our training or you will find something else to do?" "I will come with you I think." "Okay."

10 minutes (and one second) later...

Everyone except Steve were sitting next to the table waiting for engineer to get ready with the food. scout was shooting a lot of blinks at Rainbow Dash while holding his dog tags. "So... what do you mean under training?" "We far from Ponyville and tzhere Stzeve builtz us a tzraining area and tzhere we practzice tzeam work and tzhings like tzhatz." Said medic with a hand on his chin. "I just hope that we don't have to fight those robot things that you talked about because it was close that time." Said Garvel with an orange magic bulb in his hand. "Yeah those robots were tough." Said scout looking at Rainbow Dash who was staring at the table unamused. That was the time when Steve stepped in. "Hello everyone." "Wait, where were you sleeping?" Asked Green Shock. "I haven't, I don't have to, I was mining." "What?! You don't have to sleep?" "No, but this doesn't matter, have you seen the moon last night?" Everyone shook their heads. "Why, whatz should we have seen?" Asked medic. "It was glowing a little yellow and it showed the form of a machine." Garvel looked up with a little fear in his eyes. "And how it looked like?" "Well, it was big and had his hands formed in a warhammer and a battleaxe. Than it should be a dwarven centurior." "A what?" "It's a huge machine planned for battle built by the ancient Dwemer, that's a kind of elf species that disappeared a long time ago. They built a lot of kind machines for fight. This one is the most powerful that anyone seen from them. It's slow but if it hit you than you are dead and it has an ability called steam breath that covers a long area and slows or freeze it's target. "What are you afraid of? It's like that huge heavy from the last time just easier." Said scout lying back on his chair. Garvel frowned a little at him but didn't said anything. "Butz whatz could tzhis mean?" Asked medic. "I don't know but the food is ready! Let's eat." Said engineer who heard the hole thing bringing the food.

About 1 hour later...

The 8 was now at the training base discussing what they will do. "I think we should practice how fast we are in moving from one place to another and..." Said engineer with the item dispenser in his hands. "Okay, we can settle it with race." Said scout grinning. "...helping to me by carrying my buildings." "Oh, okay." Said scout a unamused. "I place down this item dispenser first." "Wait!" Shouted scout but he already placed it down. "What's the matter?" "What if those robots come out of there again?!" "I totally forgot about that." And as scout excepted the dispenser started transforming. But now it wasn't transforming in a carrier tank but an other kind of machine that was metallic yellow colored. "I don't know what this machine can be." Said the dark elf looking at the machine that finally built up and looked like a huge gate. "Oh, no this is a portal! Get away from it!" Said Garvel and jumped. "Seriously? Now what we have to fight?" Asked scout while landing. "You two! Get away from here!" Shouted medic to the ponies who gladly ran or flew off. The portal opened. "Get ready!" Said engineer while building a dispenser and a sentry. After some seconds they saw something coming out of the portal. It stepped out. It was a little machine with a shield and a sword going on one wheel. "Whatz's tzhis?" Asked medic while collecting an ubercharge for the quick-fix by healing scout. "I don't know! I never seen this kind before!" Shouted back Garvel. Pyro jumped in front of it and started his flamethrower. The machine fast raised its shield. After burning it for some seconds he stopped. The machine wasn't even damaged, even it's shield was fine. "I guess fire isn't working." Said pyro and ran back to the others. After pyro's try scout jumped and aimed at it's head. He sited on its shoulder and fired his gun. It's head blew off. "Let's get them! Shouted scout as more of them came out of the portal. The first was Steve jumping and placed his sword in the head of one of them that died immediately. "I guess my sentry and pyro's flamethrower is not working! But I think my Pompson6000..." engineer fired. The projectile collided with one of the machines that fast moved up his shield but that worthed nothing because it went trough it causing damage but not killing it with one. "I guess I got my weapon!" Shouted engineer grinning and shooting at the enemy. Garvel fast conjurated a creeper in the crowd of enemies and suddenly made it explode. It destroyed the machines that were directly next to it and knocked back the others that were farer away. "Yeah!" Shouted Garvel excited that happened to him very rare. Than he realized that conjurating that creeper took all his mana. He looked at the dispenser. 'If it gives the others ammo and health than it should give me mana.' He ran next to it and felt his mana raising much faster. A maniac grin appeared on his face and he started bombarding the enemy with creepers. While the others were fighting medic healed everyone who got damaged. And pyro was next to engineer airblasting away the enemy. Garvel noticed that now other kind of machines came that he saw before. "Dwaren spiders! They are very fast does big damage but can be easily destroyed!" Hearing this medic took his bluegaster and started shooting the spiders who died from three or four shots. scout was running around with his bat and one-hit kill them. Steve was just swinging his sword. While running scout noticed something in the air. He turned the his attention. "RAINBOW, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! IT'S NOT SAFE HERE!" Shouted scout on the top of his lungs. "Come on, I'm on a cloud (I'm on a cloud? Heheh) what can hi..." But she stuck in her sentence because she heard scout's groan. She looked there and saw the most horrible thing that she saw in her life. scout was standing there with a machine in front of him and a sword was in his stomach and the blood was covering the ground and the worst was the expression on his face, it was blank, like he was already dead. The machine pulled out his sword and raised it high as scout was falling on his knees. "SCOUT! NOOOO!" Rainbow Dash shot out hyper fast aiming at the yellow warrior machine. 'I can't miss it!' Thought Rainbow Dash with a tear coming out of her eye. She arrived very close. 'NO! I will miss it! Please, just a little righter!' "CRASH!" Rainbow Dash successfully crashed in the dwaren and its head felt off. She fast grabbed the almost unconscious scout and moved him back to the others. medic reacted fast and raised his quick-fix and activate the ubercharge. After one second scout suddenly took a big breath and sat up. Rainbow Dash jumped on him hugging him crying very hard. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" "I...it's okay. But let me breathe please!" Told scout still a little shocked from the experience. Back in his world he immediately got respawned what was a little hurting but this pain couldn't be compared to it. "Thanks for saving m..." "No! Don't thank me! It was me who almost got you... got you..." Rainbow Dash brusted in very hard crying while medic turned back to heal the others. "It's okay Dashie." Said scout hugging Rainbow Dash. Only after a minute could scout notice what he called her. "N...now I have to get back to fight." Said scout taking up his soda popper from the ground. "Please, no." Said Rainbow Dash looking at him with tearful eyes. "I...I must... I'm sorry." Said scout and he touched his dog tags for one second and ran back to fight. While the two were talking a new kind of enemy joined the fight that. That looked like a big scorpion but it carried two crossbows and it was very accurate that only with pyro's airblasting skills could they hold their position. "They are coming without stop! If we kill one there will come 2 more!" Said engineer firing with his pompson6000. As soon as he said that no more dwaren bots came out of the portal. "What happened? Is it the end?" Asked pyro a little confused. "No, I think it will only get worse!" Shouted scout and after he said that a large leg appeared out from the portal. "Just what I feared." Said scout and got away from the portal. "It's a centurior! Stay away from it!" Just as he said that four dwaren scorpion came out next to the huge metallic machine. "I take those four down! Cover me!" The machine started walking towards them. "Dammitz! Nextz tzime I need my kritzeng." Said medic as shooting with his bluegaster. "Come on! We can defeat it!" Shouted Garvel summoning creepers next to the machine that walked forward like it was nothing to it. "It resist explosions! We have to find out something fast!" "Use your fighting magic on it, maybe it works. And I have an idea. Fight him back as you can." Said Steve calmly and he took a brewing stand. "I destroyed these scorpions!" Shouted scout and drank his bonk and jumped on the machine. It tried to shake him off but he was holding strong. "Shoot it now!" The others concentrated all their firepower on the giant that after some time could shake off scout who before landing jumped and landed safely. While the others were shooting him it was taking a lot damage from the others because it wasn't defending itself with its arms. It got closer to the team. When it was 10 meters away it suddenly blew out a huge wave of freezing steam. Garvel, medic, engineer and pyro got hit from it and got freezed except pyro who started his flamethrower and smelted out the others. When he was done the huge machine was only 5 meters away and it already raised its weapon. "Engi! your dispenser!" Shouted pyro as running away from the machine. enigineer reacted fast and jumped. He grabbed it and rolled while the centurior smashed its axe in the ground where engineer was. Seeing that engineer is still too near to the centurior he fast drank another Bonk! and ran in front of it so it won't hit engineer. While the others were fighting Steve made a lot of level 2 damage potion. "I'm back!" Said Steve running towards the machine with potions in his hand. "Everyone! Get away!" Shouted again Steve. When he was enough close he suddenly started bombarding it. The potions weren't exploding just splashing all over it causing a lot of damage. Steve threw 12 potions on it and it dramatically lowered its health. "FINISH HIM!" Shouted scout and activated the hype meter and started shooting the dwaren machine. The others started shooting with full firepower and after a half minute it was finally destroyed. It felt on the ground then exploded with a beautiful yellow color. "Yeah! That's how we do it!" Shouted scout and threw his baseballbat in the air. The others were cheering too. Rainbow Dash was sitting in one place sad that she almost lost her friend and from her mistake. scout noticed her and walked there. "You know it's not you who got me in trouble, right?" "You just saying this!" Said Rainbow Dash and she stood up. He hugged the pegasus who accepted it. "I need more than this to take me down you know." Said scout smiling. "Now letz's getz back tzo tzhe base." Said medic smiling too.

They walked back to the building and sat down in the living room. "Okay, now what can we do?" Asked Garvel while holding a red magic ball in his hand. "Well, we should find Green Shock because she disappeared at the start of the fight." Said engineer standing up. "Maybe she is at the library. As I saw she is an egghead just like Twilight." Said Rainbow Dash sitting next to scout. "Okay, tzhan letz's getz tzo tzhe library." Said medic standing up. "Wait, I have a teleporter exit there." Told engineer and took a box that contained the entrance. After it built up everyone stepped on it and it teleported them in the library. The first was engineer to notice that Twilight Sparkle and Green Shock were running from one bookshelf to another not noticing him. "Uhhmm... Can I help you?" Asked engineer don't knowing what they are doing. "Yes, we are searching a book from machines called dwaren so we can he..." Twilight realized that who was she talking to. "Ohh, I see you are safe..." Said Twilight stop searching the book. Everyone arrived through the teleporter closed by Rainbow Dash. "Wow, it was strange." Said the pegasus unamused stitting down. "So, Green, can you exactly explain what was in that book?" Asked scout with a hand on Rainbow Dash's back. "Okay, first the writer of the book is unknowned...


	19. Chapter 19

'It was a long day!' Said engineer waking up. 'I guess we shouldn't bring the item dispenser with us next time cause that can make us trouble.' Thought engineer walking down to the living room where scout and Rainbow Dash were already talking about everything fast. "Hey there!" Said engineer sitting down too. "Hey engineer, what's up?" "Nothing, I'm just getting up." Said engineer with a frown. "Can you make the breakfast scout? Yesterday I was doing it." "Fine, then I will be in the kitchen." Said scout walking out the room. "Umm... engineer?" "Yes?" Asked engineer in his thoughts. "What kind of umm... weapons do you use?" Asked Rainbow Dash curiously. "Hmm? Why are you interested?" "Well, I saw your weapons from far but never could take a closer look from them." "Well, scout only can use his own weapons and it's the same with me but I can show you a shotgun and a pistol that works like his weapons, let me take them from the item dispenser." Said engineer and he stood up. He took his first weapons that he ever had in his life. "I used these weapons a long time ago, this is the shotgun and this is the pistol." "Can I take a look at them?" Asked Rainbow Dash looking at the weapons. "Yeah, but for some reason I can activate and use it. And for the other classes it immediately changes into ammo when they touch it." Said engineer giving the weapons to the pegasus. She grabbed the items looking at them closer. "How can you hold them without palms?" She looked up for a second. "Not only unicorns have magic just they have a lot more and they have their horns to control it." "So you hold it with magic? Than why it didn't have an aura around it." "How should I know? I don't really care. So this is where those bullet things come out?" Asked Rainbow Dash staring right in the barrel of the shotgun. "Yes, and I can fire with it by pulling the tiger." She tried to fire the gun but it didn't worked. She snorted a little. "And how you get your weapons?" "Well, we have an account in the data base where they sometimes give us any kind of weapons or hat that our class can use." Said engineer sitting down. "And you get one every month or what?" "Usually we get a weapon every month but you can also trade with others if you get the same weapon a lot times, for example I have four copy of one of my weapons." "Mhhmm... and can anypony open an... account or what was that?" "I don't know, we never tested it before." "Than can I?" Asked Rainbow Dash jumping up in the air dropping the weapons. "I don't thi..." "I want to try it!" Shouted Rainbow Dash searching for the item dispenser "But..." "Please?" Asked the pegasus with puppy eyes. "Uhh... but it's not my thing if something bad happens." Said engineer not wanting to resist the eyes and interested a little in what would happen. "Okay, just let me try it already!" Said Rainbow Dash following engineer. "Okay, place here your hand." Said engineer showing to a screen on the machine. "You mean hoof, right?" "Hmm...? Oh right, your hoof." Rainbow Dash placed her hoof on the little screen. 'It's scanning her just as us, than it means she already have an account? No, it would have already been loaded.' Thought engineer watching as the screen said: connecting... Finally after 1 or two minutes it said connected and the usual character menu appeared on the screen but with in the middle and her cutie mark where the class sign should be. On the main weapon slot it wrote "bare wings" and it showed what it written, there were a pair of blue wings. On the melee slot there were her "bare hooves", and finally in the secondary slot was the "The Sonic Rainboom" and a picture of a rainboom. The other slots were blank. "Wow! This is amazing! When I get my first item? And how I change weapons and..." "Okay, okay... I don't even thinked it will work..." Said engineer with wide eyes. "Why is tzhis excitzementz? Whatz happened?" Asked medic walking in the room. "I used this thing and it gave me an account or what! This is so cool!" Said Rainbow Dash looking at herself on the screen. The other two just looked confused. "So?! When I get my first item?" "We gotz our firstz weapon justz as we gotz able tzo use our accountz so you should getz a new itzem soon..." Just as he said that the screen changed. It written that you have found a new item and under it was her first "weapon". It was a from metal spikes coming out of it, and it was also dark green and the device had a place where Rainbow Dash could place her wings. It was as big as her wing only the long spikes looking forward. It also had an information written:

The Spiky Defeat

This weapon require an amount of speed to use but uses no ammo and cause damage at impact

On hit: the target is bleeding

-20% flying speed

Rainbow Dash looked at the weapon confused. "It can do damage? And bleeding? What it means? And -20% flying speed?" "What's happening here?" Asked scout walking in. "Well, engineer opened an account for Rainbow." Said medic with his hand on his chin. "And it really works?" "Yeah, and I got a something called The Spiky Defeat." "Really? You got an item?" Asked scout curious. "Yeah." "And you wanna try it out?" "Okay, but how?" "You have to touch the main weapon icon than choose your new weapon from the list." Rainbow Dash did as scout told her and choosed her weapon. The item dispenser opened and pushed out the item. "And now?" Asked Rainbow Dash after some silence. "You should try to put them on." Said engineer while examining the item. "Okay." Rainbow Dash raised it and placed it on her back. It suddenly attached to her wings. "Whoa! What happened?" "Itz's like it fusioned with your wing." Said medic walking to the pegasus. "I think it works like my gunslinger or something like that..." "We will examine it later, now you have to eat from my world wide famous pancakes!" Said scout motioning the crowd towards the table where the others were already talking already. They welcomed each other than scout brought the breakfast. "Hmmm, it's very delicious! How could you make them like this?" Asked Green Shock while eating without stop. At the praise scout just smiled. "It's a secret, than why would you ask me to make them?" Green Shock smiled too. "So, what happened that you so excited Rainbow Dash?" "Just call me Dash or Rainbow like all my friends does and I got an account named thing on the item dispenser and I already have an item!" "Really?" "Yeah! We will test it after the breakfast." Said Rainbow Dash and she finished the eating. "And I'm already done!" She fast flew to the item dispenser and took the Spiky Defeat. She attached them and walked outdoor. 'How can I test these things?' Asked herself the pegasus while flapping her wings. She took off and headed towards the Everfree forest. 'Maybe I can test it on a tree or something?' Asked herself Rainbow Dash who was a little angered from how slow she was. She looked around and found an old tree. She ramed into it and when she was close she placed her wing forward and stabbed the tree. It got some deep holes in it and Rainbow Dash saw that for five seconds it also looked like it get hit by nothing. "Wow! This is so cool!" Said the pegasus. She tried to stab it again but it didn't worked. "What happened? Oh, I remember, I have to fly enough fast to hit something..." She practiced for some more minutes. 'I'm bored, I ask how I can get weapons faster.' Decided Rainbow Dash and she started flying back to the "harmonic base" as they called it. She arrived there but found that they were gone and the house was closed. 'Where can they be?' After not finding them anywhere near the base she decided to look for them in the town. "Why is this thing have to slow me down that much?" Asked Rainbow Dash from nopony forgetting that she can take it off easily. "Wait, didn't pyro said something about a party coming up? Oh, no! I totally forgot about Green Shock's welcome to Ponyville party! I must get there fa... dammit! These things are very annoying. And why am I even talking to myself?!" Asked Rainbow Dash and he made his way to the sugarcube corner. 'I hope I'm not late!' Thought Rainbow Dash nearing the building and she heard that music was already going. She flapped her wings a little faster. "Come on! With these wings I can't get anywhere!" She tried move more faster not looking anywhere and she was nearing the door. "Crash!" Rainbow Dash simply went through the door like there was nothing because accidentally she was holding her wings forward. Everypony gasped and the music stopped. The pegasus stood up dizzy. "Oh, hello everypony! Sorry for being late." Everypony (the harmonics not because they are not ponies) looked in fear,. engineer and scout were laughing their head off and medic was smiling, the others weren't showing any emotions. Rainbow Dash nervously chuckled. "Okay everypony! Continue partying, there is nothing to be afraid of!" Shouted Pinkie Pie placing a disk in the player and the music started again. Most of the ponies were talking to each other about the accident giving Rainbow Dash curious and fearing looks. "Umm... Rainbow? What were you exactly doing destroying the door of the sugarcube corner and scaring everyone?" Asked Twilight a little away from her. "Well, I got an item from the item dispenser that the harmonics has, and I accidentally crashed in it." Said trying to hide the Spiky Defeat. "Really? I thought they don't have ponies where they come from." "I don't know but they look cool!" Said the pegasus showing it off now. "Well, they look great but try to not scare everypony to death with it." "Okay Twilight, I will take them of later." Said Rainbow Dash unamused. Twilight walked away complacently. "Nice move there Dashie!" Said scout walking next to her still laughing. "Hah-ha... very funny." "Yeah it is! Now seriously, how could you just break through the door?" "With my new weapon of course!" Said Rainbow Dash showing it. "Okay, okay you can place them down before you hurt anyone." Said scout smiling. placed down her wings and looked at him. "Is there a way how I can get items faster?" Asked the pegasus hopefully. "Uhh, yeah but you have to fight in an official race but it's not available here, I'm sorry." Said scout seeing the expression on her face. "Are you sure?" "Uhh... there is another way but..." "But?" scout sighed. "But it costs a key." "Keys? I have some keys at home." Said Rainbow Dash already raising her wings. "Not that kind of key. It's a special kind of key that's used for opening crates that will give an item for the class that opens it. But keys are very rare and cost a lot." "Ohh, than nevermind." Said Rainbow Dash looking down. "Sigh, fine! You get one key." "Thank you!" And she hugged scout. "Whoa, easy there, you don't wanna stab me with those are you?" "Than can I open that box or what?" "Maybe tomorrow, we can't just leave Green Shock's party." Said scout smiling a little...

The party was going well after the accident and now the harmonics, Rainbow Dash and Green Shock were walking in the base. "Phew! It was a nice party! I think I'm going to get to bed early." Said engineer yawning. "Yeah, me, too." "Hey! And my item?" "We will take it for you tomorrow, I'm very tried." "Okay, than I will go home for today because I was home a long time ago." "Okay, see you tomorrow." After Rainbow Dash left scout walked in his room and got in bed. 'I just hope that tomorrow we don't have to fight something else.' Said scout to himself thinking back to their last battle when he almost died then he drifted in sleeping...

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update but I had an accident with my bike and I got some scars, I'm lucky that I didn't broke anything. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and you review, follow or favorite. Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

Steve has been working for hours in his mines that were already huge. In all nights he came down and continued the work. He tried build the mine deeper and deeper and he was already was at least a kilometer from the surface. He first wondered that why he did't he reach the bottom but then he got used to it and he continued mining. And when he was mining he always placed a chest where he sometimes placed the mined things when his inventory was full. "Last time when I got almost exploded by a creeper it was a long time ago. I don't want to admit it but I do miss my world." Said Steve thinking back to his first wolf that he tamed. He named it Wolfie. After a long time he died by saving his life from a creeper when it sneeked in his back when he was mining and it was about to explode the dog jumped pulling the creeper with him in a ravine where they died, after that he tried to tame other wolfs but they weren't as smart as Wolfie and they always died by a creeper that he could just kill with an arrow. After that he didn't tried taming wolfs again. "I'm full, I think I will place it in the chest." Said Steve stop thinking about the past and he turned to the chest. "What in the End?! Where is my chest?! I remember I placed it exactly here!" Steve became angry and he started searching where he could place it. He couldn't find it for about a hour so he calmed down and stopped searching. "Dammit! I had diamonds in that!" Said Steve with his sword in his hand. "How could they steal my chest? Nobody knows where is my mine!" He was sitting there for some more minutes when... "Wait... what if? But how could it be true? They are not living here." He fast started running towards the entrance of the mine. 'I really should place stairs here.' Thought Steve but then continued running. After about twenty minutes he reached the surface and he immediately looked up. "Oh, no... just what I excepted." Said looking at the moon that had a block like creature in it that was tall and it's eyes were glowing purple. "It looks just like it but it don't have purple glowing eyes... Nevermind, I still have to warn them! He was now running towards the house but he suddenly slowed down. "I'm hungry." Said Steve and picked bread from his inventory. He fast ate it and continued his way.

He reached the Harmonic Base after ten minutes and he crashed in the house waking up everyone. "Come here everyone!" Shouted Steve very loud. Most of them came down very unhappy and they were whining a little about it's the middle of the night (anyways the sun could be already seen a little). "Attention! Today, just like last time I saw a chatacter in the moon but now I know what it means!" "Whatz did you see?" Asked medic with serious tone. "It was a creature called enderman! It is tall, have black skin and white blank eyes. If you don't look at it's eyes then it won't do any harm to you unless that it steal your things by teleporting even the most rare items. Even with full iron armour it's very hard to defeat." "How do you prove that it is real?" Asked scout while holding his dog tags. "I was always honest with you why would I lie? And no I don't have a proof but if we won't stop them then they can steal anything from anyone!" "Okay, then we have to get the item dispenser and move to the training place because that is the place where the robots and the dwemer machines came. We can't let them spread around this world." Said Garvel and he already was next to the door. "Then I will get to the library and talk with Twilight if it's not a problem." Said Green Shock. "Tzhis is a good idea, maybe we have to fightz and tzhen we don'tz wantz you to get hurtz." The others agreed and they started walking towards the place while green Shock towards the library. After some minutes of running the harmonics almost got there but then they heard a sound. "What was that?" Asked Garvel making a purple glowing orb in his hands. The others also took up battle stances and looked everywhere. "Hey guys!" The harmonics jumped little from the sudden sentence. "Oh, hi Dashie!" Said scout calming down. "Whatz are you doing here?" Asked medic and he placed back the bluegaster to its place. "Uhh, scout told me that he will give me an item today but after I didn't found you at the base and I thought you will get to this place." "You have to leave because maybe you will get hurt cause maybe we have to fight again." Said engineer with the item dispenser under his arms. "But scout promised!" Said Rainbow Dash whining. "Please engi, I really promised her." engineer frowned at scout but placed down the dispenser. "Okay, I will give you a chest and a key." Said scout and he went to his inventory and selected the items and he sent them as gift to the pegasus's profile. After some seconds he exited from his account. "Now log in and open that chest." Said scout smiling. After some seconds Rainbow Dash's inventory came out and showed her new gift. "And how I open it?" "Click on the key and select use than click at the box." Said engineer just a little interested in what she will find in the crate. The pegasus done the things that were told to her and she opened the box. After some seconds it suddenly showed the weapon...

The Rainshower

Can be activated anytime in the air and it will spray liquid in a big area for 4 seconds that if it covers an enemy it will lasts for 8 seconds and they will always get mini-crits and also can be used for extinguish teammates (or fire).

It has a 2 minutes of recharge time

"Wow! This is so awesome!" She fast placed it in the secondary icon. The dispenser holded out a bracelet like thing that was enough big to place it on her hoof. She fast placed her hoof in it and it attached to her hoof. "I will try it out!" Said Rainbow Dash and she flew off. When she was high she realized. 'How can I activate this thing?' Asked herself Rainbow Dash looking at the bracelet like thing. It was rainbow colored and had a white gemstone in its middle. 'Wait, didn't Twilight said something about white stones? Ah, yes! They can be activated by magic! Than I have to concentrate to this thing...' Thought Rainbow Dash while flying fast. She concentrated to the gem very hard and after some seconds of trying it finally succeseded and a big beautiful wave of the rainbow liquid got sprayed from her wings and tail and it covered the air. After four seconds it stopped and Rainbow Dash got back to the ground. "Wow! Its a pretty cool secondary! It looked very cool." Said scout. "Yeah! It was awesome! Thanks again scout for the key." Said Rainbow Dash and she pulled scout in a hug. "Not a problem, anything for you." Said scout not realizing what he said but the others noticed how he has been acting in the last week when he was near to Rainbow Dash but they didn't wanted to mention it to him. "Okay, okay later you will thank him but now this world is maybe in danger so we have to go." Said Garvel a little annoyed. After the pegasus left they continued their way towards the training area while Rainbow Dash said that she will test her new "weapon".

When they arrived Garvel immediately asked engineer to build it up but he said first he build some sentries and after he built four pieces and two normal dispensers he finally placed down the item dispenser. "If it really activates then don't look at their eyes! Cause then they will attack immediately." Said Steve and the others nodded. The item dispenser built up and the team was waiting in full silence. After some long minutes something finally happened and it started transforming. After about a minute it finally built up an it looked like a portal that was with in level with the surface. Then a black creature was like it jumped out of it. It wasn't block-like but it was very tall, had two arms and had two white eyes and it was looking around while the harmonics tried to watch it from the side of their eyes. After some seconds other creatures jumped out almost looking like the first but had something like... weapons. Now the full team was staring at the creatures. And then suddenly they looked back at them. "If you move then they will attack so get ready." Said Steve with a full iron armour unless the helmet that was from diamonds. "ATTAAAACK!" Shouted scout and the team started running towards the enemy...


	21. Chapter 21

The first was scout to reach the enderman that just jumped out of the portal, he raised high his frying pan and gave a critical hit to the mob, he hited it some more times and it died. "Come on guys! They are easy to defea..." Just as he wanted to finish his sentence he felt a push from the back and he also got damage and felt on the ground when an enderman hitted him. "Or maybe not..." Said scout and drank his bonk and runned to the medic to team up. "Hey, medic, what about a team?" "Okay, I gotz tzhe Quick-fix so letz's go!" The two ran off towards the enemy while Garvel conjurated a storm antronach and also started shooting ice spikes and lightning bolts to the enemy. On his own pyro was running around and burning the endermans to death. He was now aiming at a big group of endermans and he started his flamethrower. Suddenly an enderman teleported behind him and raised its arms. "Watch out! Behind you!" Shouted Steve noticing it while swinging his sword at the enemy but it was too late, pyro got knocked on the ground with face forward. Steve saw that the most of the mobs are aiming the paralized target so he fast ran for his help and jumped in the front of them. "MEDIC! Pyro need your help here!" Shouted Steve to medic and scout who immediatelly ran to him to heal him. "I forgot to tell that watch your back! They always teleport there where you can't see them!" "Thanks for the warning." Said scout sarcastically while defending medic with Steve. He just snorted and stabbed an enderman in back. After some seconds pyro finally stood up. "Thanks medic, I owe you one." "You own notzhing, I'm justz doing my job." While they were talking with pyro engineer was repairing his sentries but he was very overwhelmed with the four sentries and suddenly one of them stopped working. Using this opportunity one of the endermans appeared next to it and destroyed it with one hit. "Sentry is down!" Shouted engineer and he shot the enderman with his shoutgun but it teleported in the back of him. The sentries noticed it and turned towards engineer. "Crap." Was the only thing that he said when he heard the sound of the sentries. At this moment scout reacted very fast and leaved behind pyro and the others, he fast drank his bonk but he already saw that the sentries were almost shooting already. He immediately fasten up and the rockets were already going towards engineer. He jumped from very far. In the last moment he arrived between the rockets deflecting them. When engineer realized what happened he fast reached for his guitar and swinged backwards and it hitted the head of the creature that already had his arms raised for attack. The sentries got back to their work to destroy the other endermans. "Thank you, you saved my life!" Shouted engineer while jumping to his toys to repair them. "It's nothing." Said simply scout while bashing the head of an enderman. For some minutes they were fighting but then they stopped coming. "Is tzhis all?" Asked medic healing up everyone. "I don't think so, the other two times they were a lot more." Said Garvel still in a battle stance. "Just stay ready for another attack." Said engineer finishing to repair his sentries.

After waiting for some minutes in silence finally a creature jumped out of the portal... but it wasn't a normal enderman, it had its arms formed in swords and had huge mouth with sharp teeth and purple eyes. But not only this kind of creature came out of the portal. There were some that had a bow and they took out arrows that were glowing purple from their bodies. And finally there were very few that were at least twice as high as the others and had staffs in their hands with a purple glowing orb on its end. "What the hell? I thought there are only one kind of ender things!" Shouted scout while readying his weapon. "There weren't these kinds back in my world!" "Okay, I will give them names so we can easily talk about them..." "Seriously?! Is it really maters? (It maters for me!)" Asked scout still staring at the creatures who were staring back but weren't moving. "Well, no but anyways, the one with the swords will be the enderwarrior, the second is the enderarcher and finally the last is the endermage..." "How original names." Said scout sarcastically still standing in one place. "Hahaha... now ready for the second round?" "I'm ready, but stop this already." Said engineer with his pompson in his hand. "Okay, okay just kill them already. I count back and then we attack." Said scout and raised his hand. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GO!" Shouted scout and started running towards an enderarcher. But before he could reach it, it shot out an arrow, he easily dodged it. "Ha! That's all you got?" Said scout but immediately regreting his sentence because when he looked back he saw that the arrow turned arround and followed him. "Come on! Isn't it enough that there is a lot of them but they have homing arrows?!" Shouted scout and he dodged the arrow again. "Hey, scoutz! Letz's do tzhis tzogetzher!" "Okay medic, let's kill some bastards!" And with that medic started healing scout with quick-fix and they ran dodging arrows and hitting enemy with frying pan. While the others were fighting actively pyro was helping engineer defending his building by reflecting arrows. Steve was attacking enemy in melee with very big health lose because the enderwarriors simply teleported away when he tried to hit them and stabbed him in back. "Ahh, I need some help!" Shouted Steve after taking a hit in the back of his armour. "Don't give up yet! I'm coming!" Shouted Garvel conjurating a flame antronach so the enemy will attack that while he get to Steve. While he was running Steve swinged his sword everywhere without hitting the enderwarriors too many times. When he raised his sword high he suddenly felt a very strong pain in his shoulder. He saw that one of the creatures biting through his armour. He tried to hit him but it teleported again. He looked horrified at what the creature lefted behind. It was a long sharp teeth in his sholder. He felt his health dropping fast. That was the moment when Garvel arrived. "We have to get to engineer! You got seriously hurt, I will use a ward spell that will defend us from damage..." Said Garvel and he held up the shield already. Steve couldn't talk, he used all his power that left in him to stand and walk with Garvel. "Hey, medic can you help?!" Asked garvel but he haven't got answer because they were deep in the fight. 'It will be a hard exercise.' Thought Garvel while holding up the shield that got hit a lot of times. "Pyro! Go and help Steve get back here!" Shouted engineer and pyro nodded and started towards the two. They had to get around the sentries so they don't reach them so it took longer to them to get there but with pyro's help they got there fast. "Fast, place him next to the dispensers!" Garvel placed him next to the two machines and regained his magic from dispensers and got back to fight. "T... thanks for... the help." Whispered Steve while sitting up. "Me and pyro will find medic, wait here!" Said Garvel looking at Steve who painfully tried to pull out the teeth from his shoulder but it didn't worked. The two moved forward very hardly because there was a lot of them and they were attacking without stop.

While they were fighting there were 5 endermages watching them from the back who weren't doing anything till now. But later on of them raised its staff and aimed at engineer's "base". The sentries stopped working and the enderwarriors were jumping on the sentries destroying them with one or two hits. "NO! My sentries!" Cried out engineer hopeless. Steve suddenly pulled out the teeth with a huge shout. He was healed up by the two dispensers that wrer still working in some seconds. "Steve! We have to do something!" Shouted engineer while trying to hit the enderwarriors with his wrench but the most of them were dodged and arrows were also coming. Steve fast jumped and sawed how hopeless was it, there were that many enderwarriors that they couldn't even see the trees or the town. "Behind me!" " engineer was doing qs Steve said and jumped behind him. "We have to defend the Dispensers!" Shouted Steve swinging his sword. "They could just simply destroy my sentries!" "That's not our biggest problem!" Shouted Steve seeing that the harmonic warriors were seperated in 3 parts. "We have to reteam! We die if we stay like this!" Said Steve while scout and medic were trying to get out of the circle of the enderwarriors. "We can't keep this up! We have to get to engineer and the others!" Shouted scout and drinked a Bonk! again. "tzhan letz's head tzhatz way!" While the two were startred that way pyro and Garvel were discussing about the same. "We can't find them and we are searching them for at least 5 minutes! We have to get back to the "base"!" Shouted Garvel while holding up his shield. after some seconds pyro finally nodded and they were now going towards Steve and engineer. They started running towards them knocking some enderwarriors away. Than finally they reached them. "We are back! We couldn't find them!" "We are here man!" shouted scout with an enderwarrior on the top of him while medic was helping engineer and Steve in defending the dispensers. Garvel reacted fast and shot a lightning bolt on the creature and killing it with one shot. "Thanks." Garvel nodded and the three got to the dispenser. "Come on! We have to keep up!" Said engineer while firing with his pompson. They were fighting the crowd for some minutes when suddenly they stopped coming from the portal. When scout saw this he got the usual idea. "Hey, medic let's take down those damn archers." The others agrred too and the two started running towards the big group of archers. "Let's Bonk some heads!" Said scout and he activated the hype meter and started hiting them with his pan. The enderarchers took the arrows in their hands now and tried to stab their enemy but it didn't worked because they were too fast. After about a minute all of them were "Bonked". While medic and scout were fighting the archers, the other four members of the harmonics were defeating the enderwarriors.

And finally after some minutes all of them were destroyed... unless the five endermages who were just standing there the whole time (not the whole time but...) "Lets kill those five too!" Shouted scout and fasten up towards them. He aimed to the first one. It raised it staff and fired. Expecting this, scout jumped away from the purple "projectile" (I don't have a word for this one). When it crashed in the wall it exploded with purple light. But scout was running still. the endermage thought that he is dead when he fired his staff so he immediately turned to the other five. But before it could do anything scout jumped on its shoulder and started "bombarding" its head with his pan. It tried to shake him off but scout was holding tigh. After about a half minute, with a last hit scout finished it off. "One down! four left!" Sohuted scout looking at the four endermages who immediately raised their staffs. "Getz away from tzhere!" Shouted medic watching the scene from next to the dispenser. But scout just smiled and took his Bonk!. The four "projectiles" crashed into him and a huge explosion could be seen. The endermages were now staring at the explosions place and when the smoke disappeared there was nothing but a huge hole in the ground. They grinned and turned to the other five. The harmonics looked horrified at the explosions place. "Don'tz worry, he used Bonk!" Said medic calmly. The mages shot out four "projectiles" again. "Take cover!" Shouted Garvel and layed on the ground and raised his shield. The others got on the ground just as Garvel except pyro. "don't worry guys, I got this." He placed his finger on the airblast tigger. And when the "projectiles" came near he airblasted... The others couldn't see but they were sure about that pyro's eyes widdend. The airblast didn't done anything... suddenly pyro was sent fly in the air with almost 0HP. "PYRO!" medic fast runned towards the point where pyro would land. 'He will die from the falling if he's still alive!' Thought medic and activated the übercharge of the Quick-fix. He aimed at pyro and when he was enough close he leted the healing beam go and it healed pyro super fast and he felt on the ground still alive. While medic was healing pyro, Garvel conjurated a creeper behind the endermages. One of them noticed it. "aahhh." Growled Garvel. The endermage laughed and shot a lightning towards the creeper and turned back to the harmonics. After some seconds Garvel looked at Steve and saw that his mouth was hanging and had very big fear in his eyes. "What's the problem?!" "Ch... ch... ch... CHARGED CREEPER!" Shouted Steve and digged under the ground. "What?!" Asked engineer who's dispensers were destroyed already then the two looked confuesd behind the endermages. They saw the same creeper but now it had an electronic arua around it. When it got close to the endermages it gave out a very loud voice... "SSSSSSSsssssSSSS..." The endermages turned to the source of the sound but it was too late. "BOOOOOOM!" A huge explosion could be heared and everything in an at least 1 km circle was shaken. "What in Oblivion was that?!" "What the hell?" Shouted engineer and Garvel in unusion. Steve suddenly jumped out of the ground "Is it done?" Asked Steve looking at the damage it done. A hole part of the forest was destroyed. Instead there was a large hole. "What was this?!" Asked scout running to them too from the nothing. "Let's get back to the base and I will explain it..." Said Steve and the harmonic warriors started walking toward their base with a new victory...

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long waiting but I had some things to do. It was a hard chapter to write so I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

The Harmonic Warriors arrived back to the base where the elements of harmony and Green Shock were waiting. They looked all confused and some of them a little scared. "Whatz could happened here?" Asked medic while still walking next to pyro being sure about that he is okay. "Maybe they hearded the explosion and came here to see if we know something about it." Said Steve. "Nobody could have guessed that." Said scout rolling his eyes while holding his dog tags. Steve frowned at scout but didn't said anything. They arrived to the ponies. "hey everypony, I wonder if you..." Started Twilight but got stopped. "You knew that you could just simply call us anybody or anyone, because I don't think that we are ponies and it won't hurt to say that when we are near... right." Said scout interrupting the unicorn while leaining to the wall of the base. Twilight just rolled her eyes. "So, we wondered if anyone of you know about that loud sound and the earthquake." "Come in the base and Steve will explain it." Said pyro already feeling good but still shocked by the event. "Okie dokie lokie! I hope that chocolate rain will come with the earthqoueake too!" Said Pinkie Pie while jumping through the window in the building. "Ugh." Groaned engineer knowing that under the window was his new experiment that he was working on. They suddenly heared a crashing voice. "NO! I have been working on that thing for at least a week!" Shouted engineer and dropped his box that had the item dispenser and ran inside. At this scout was laughing very loud. "You could just use the door! Why you had to jump through the window?!" Shouted engineer while examining the ruins of the machine. "I thought if you leave the window open than its good for an entrance!" Said Pinkie Pie still smiling. "Please... other times just use the door! This machine supposed to help us in fights! And I have been working on it for a long time!" "How can a big black box help you in fighting?" Asked Pinke Pie confused. "It was going to be a level 4 sentry!" Shouted engineer angry. "what it means level 4?" Asked confused again the pink earthpony. "Please, just get out of here! I have to see if I can set it back to the state as it was before you just destroyed it." Said engineer already picking up a piece of metal. "Okie dokie lokie!" Said Pinkie Pie and jumped in the livingroom where the others were waiting for her and engineer. "w...Where is engineer?" Asked Flutershy shyly (of course shyly, what were you expecting? that she was shouting?! Just kidding). "He said that he is building a level 4 something that used to be pretty cool!" "O...okay." "Now back to the earthquake..." Said Twilight holding a notepad with her magic. "Yes, there is a creature called creeper in my world. And what it does it's simply sneak in your back and explode you. And after talking with Garvel he said that he can create creatures from nothing so I asked him if he could create a this kind of creature and he said he will try it. It worked and now he can sommon this kind of creatures. But I forgot to tell if a strong lightning hits this creature it will became charged and will explode a lot more times bigger and does much more damage than a normal one does. So while fighting Garvel summoned a this kind of creature behind our enemies. One of them noticed it and shot it with lightning. The creeper became charged and it exploded that big that even you could hear it." Finished Steve while the others were sitting in silence. "P...please next time t...try to do it more quite because my animals got really scared." Said Fluttershy quitely. "Yes, and you wkoe up me from my beuty sleep! Please next time consider using this method of defeating your opponents." Whined Rarity while combing her hair. "Well, I will just thank you! This explosion thing shook of all apples of the trees and we only have to pick'em up!" Said Applejack happily. "Well I admit that it was a nice little explosion, I saw it from very far away there in the air." Said finally Rainbow Dash while staring at her bracelet on her hoof thinking about that on the next flying show she will be the star. "Well we are happy tzhat we could help but we're sorry for tzhe problems that we caused." Said medic and he stood up. "Now I'm going tzo see whatz engineer doing." After he walked out of the room the others were sitting in silence when finally Pinkie Pie sounded. "I think we should make a party for engineer because I broke his level 4 thingy and I want to apologize." Whispered Pinkie to the others looking very seriously. "O...okay than." Said scout because Pinkie was looking deep in his eyes. "Ooo... it will be super cool! there will be..." She suddenly stopped realizing that she was now talking in normal voice and her happy mood came back. "Now I have to bring my party cannon and give everypony invites." Whispered again Pinkie and she jumped out through a window." The others looked at each other than said in unusion: "It's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie." They laughed at this and said that they will meet at the party.

After the others left Rainbow Dash walked next to scout. "Hey scout, what are you doing?" Asked the Pegasus scout who was cleaning his dog tags. "How it looks like? I'm cleaning my dog tags." "And why exactly?" Asked Rainbow Dash unamused. "Because I want to." Said scout not looking up at the pony. "But why are you always doing something with it? There is not a minute when you aren't doing anything with it!" "Sigh, I don't know why but I like them very much. And there is a name on it there is a name on it that maybe have connection with my past." Said scout stopping to clean the dog tags. "And what's the name?" "I will keep it as a secret." Said scout while standing up. "Fine, so have you got any plans?" "What kind of plans?" "About what we can do now because I'm bored." "We could see what engi and medic are doing and ask if they need help." The two walked in engineer's room and saw that he was almost finishing the black box that Pinkie Pie destroyed and medic was working on an other machine. "Hey do you need some help?" Asked scout walking next to medic while Rainbow Dash stayed at the door. "Yes, you could help medic with his plan…" Said engineer while not even looking up. "And what medic is doing?" Asked Rainbow Dash walking next to scout. "I'm planning tzhe new level 4 dispenser's healing gun." "And how can we help?" "You could damage yourself so I can see how fastz itz works." Said medic while doing something inside the machine. "Really? That's the only way I can help?" "Unless you can help me in mathematzics and tzhings like tzhatz tzhan you can'tz." "Fine than." He took his scattergun and shot himself in the stomach. He groaned a little but that was all. "Okay, engi! Build up the level 4 dispenser's protzotzype!" He sighed a little but walked to the box and placed on the ground and it built up. It was a black colored dispenser that had a medigun coming out of its sides. "Tzhank you engi, now scoutz, stzand nextz tzo itz." He walked next to it and sat on it with crossed arms but nothing happedned. "naahhh… itzs notz working! I have tzo check itz again!" They were testing the machine for at least an hour when finally it worked… "Stzand nextz tzo itz again." Said medic a little annoyed already. "We have been testing it for at least 1 hour, how do you expect that i…" Started scout while walking towards it but then it suddenly drove a medibeam towards him and healed him up and also gave him a 20 percent health boost (its 20 percent cooler then the level 3 sentry… Okay this is getting old) to scout. "Wow! It gave me a 20 percent health buff!" Said scout while medic was grinning widely. "Itz looks like we have tzhe level 4 dispenser." "No, I still have to upgrade its metal and ammo rate." Said engineer while hitting the level 4 sentry's box with his wrench. "But I have good news, the sentry is ready!" "How can it be ready? You said that Pinkie destroyed it and you have been working on it for at least a week." Said Rainbow Dash while laying on the ground because she was bored. "Well, I could repair it and it was almost ready so… anyways, it now has not only two machineguns and a rocket launcher it now has 4 machine guns, 2 rocket launchers and also 2 laser guns that works like my pompson 6000 that does not require ammo!" "Wow! It's really cool, but how you going to test it?" Asked scout looking at the box. "With my wrangler of course!" Said engineer and he built up the item dispenser and took out the wrangler. "What that thing does?" Asked Rainbow Dash looking confused at the weapon. "Basically it allows you to control the sentry." Said engineer and he picked up the sentry and took it out of the base. The others followed him and they walked out of the house. "Wait! I left my scattergun in there." Said scout already running in the building.

He ran into engineer's room and took the scattergun but before he wanted to walk out of the room he heard a sound. 'Who could this be? I thought that Garvel is practicing his magic, Steve is mining, pyro is with Pinkie and Green Shock is in the library.' He slowly sneaked in the living-room. He could see nothing so he continued his way. He slowly neared the kitchen and looked inside. There was nothing. He slowly turned around. "Hey scout! What are you doing here?" "Aaahhhh!" Shouted scout with Pinkie Pie in his face. "The question is what hell are you doing here!" Pinkie jumped back and took her party cannon from the nothing. "I came here to do the preparation for the party!" "And how you came in?!" "With the key under the doormat of course!" "How did you knew that it will be there?!" "I saw you placing it there." Said Pinkie Pie still grinning. "You were spying on me?! Seriously, I think that you would be better than any spies that I have ever seen in my life!" "Why?" "Because you always appear from the nothing, always know what people were doing and a lot of things like that!" "Okie dokie lokie! But now I should start the preparation and I think the others are waiting for you." He just sighed and walked out of the base and ran back to the others. "What took this long?" Asked engineer a little impatient. "Uhh… nothing, just that I couldn't find my scattergun in my room and I had to search for it in the other rooms." Lied scout seeing that engineer already built up the sentry that had the told weapons on it, but he hasn't tried it yet. "Okay, butz now on tzhe Sentzry!" Said medic really interested in engineer's new "overpowered" gun. "Fine." Said engineer and he turned his wrangler towards an old tree. He pressed the button on it and the sentry started shooting the tree with its four machineguns. The tree now had a lot of holes in it and some bullets were even going through it. Rainbow Dash was just staring at how destructive that weapon was. "Heheh, you should see the look on your face!" Said scout unamused from the sentry and he got a little frown from Rainbow Dash. "Now let's try out our new laser guns!" Said engineer without reacting to scouts sentence. scout just sighed. "Fine, medic, heal me." Said scout walking in front of the sentry. When he stopped moving engineer fired the laser guns. The two projectiles went through scout causing him as many damage as two projectiles from the pompson would than stopped in the tree. "Okay its working, no need more test!" Said scout winking from the pain but then medic healed him up fast. "Now on the fun part!" Shouted engineer and took the wrangler in his hands again. "What do you mean by fun part?" Asked Rainbow Dash expecting the worst. "I will use the two rocket launchers that shoot four rockets each!" "Just as I expected." Said Rainbow Dash covering her ears. The eight rocket were going towards the tree fast and when they crashed in it a big explosion followed it. "Whoaaa! That was a pretty cool explosion!" Shouted scout looking at the place where the tree was. At the explosion engineer just grinned and looked at his new "toy". "In tzhe nextz fightz I'm Sure tzhatz we will win!" Said medic smiling. "how can you enjoy this kind of things?" Asked Rainbow Dash taking away her hooves from her ears. The others just grinned at each other. "ahh, humans…" Muttered Rainbow Dash. "engineer? Do you wantz tzo tzry outz tzhe sentzry jump?" "Hmm… good idea, heal me!" They walked next to the sentry, engineer turned the wrangler under his legs and medic started healing him with the original medi-gun. "Are you Crazy?! It can kill you!" Shouted Rainbow Dash walking away from the machine. "I will use my medi-gun so don't worry." Said medic with full übercharge. "Hit it doc!" Shouted engineer and medic turned on the charge. The sentry shot out the rockets under engineer while he jumped and he flew high in the air. After some seconds he felt back to the ground not losing too much damage because he was overhealed. "Wow! I flew higher than a soldiers rocketjump!" Said engineer while repairing the sentry. "I admit that you was very high in the air." Said scout looking at the black sentry. "Now you only have tzo finish tzhe dispenser." Said medic and he healed back engineer to max HP. "Okay, I don't want to cause more damage to the nature so let's get back to the base." Said engineer picking up the level 4 sentry. They arrived to the base after some minutes and found it closed. "It seems the others aren't back." Said engineer and he took out the key of the door from his pocket.

He opened the door but couldn't see anything. "Why can't I see anything?" Asked engineer and walked towards the switch. He turned on the lights and suddenly he heard a huge: "SURPRISE!" He dropped his sentry in the surprise but scout knowing that it will happen he fast jumped and catched it before it felt on the ground. He saw a lot of ponies around the whole building. "Wh… what?" Asked engineer still not knowing what happened. "It's my apologize party for you silly! I thought I made you sad and I wanted to apologize so I made a party just for you!" Said Pinkie Pie while the ponies in the back were talking but engineer couldn't say a word. "What, you don't like my party?" Said Pinkie and she became said. "N…no I'm just so surprised…" Said engineer touched. Pinkie became happy again. "Than, let's get party started!" Shouted the earthpony and Vinyl Scratch nodded and placed the first CD on the player. "So how do you like your party?" Asked scout walking to him. "Well, I didn't expected that." Said engineer still with a surprised face. "Hmh, so, wanna ask for a song?" "You mean from your list?" "Yeah, I think this pony music is crap." Said scout laughing at the slow music a little. "Well, have you got the Million miles away? It's a good song and fits to the reality because we are far away from "home" aren't we?" Said engineer now happily. Hearing this scout's smile became a little smaller. "Okay then, it's really a cool song." Said scout and took his mp3 and walked to the DJ bar. "Hey Vinyl, what's up?" Said scout and he raised his hand for a brofist/brohoof. "Oh, hey scout." Said the DJ and she gave scout a brohoof. "Nothing just being the DJ on your friends party." Said Vinyl smiling. "Heheh, I can see that, so, I wanted to ask you if I can ask for another song." "Anytime! If I can hear cool music as yours than I let anyone ask for it!" Said Vinyl because she really liked the music that she heard from scouts mp3. "Heh, okay then, here you go." Said scout and gave the device to her friend. "It's from this offspring band again? Are you the fan of them or what?" "Yeah! I think they are the best band!" (Yes, they are my favorite)." "Well, I admit that I only heard cool music from them so… wait, this song is almost finished." Said Vinyl remembering the song that was going and she knew that it will and in some seconds and it really ended. "Attention everypony! Again, we got a cool music from the world of our new friends and it's again from the band named Offspring and it's called Million miles away!" Shouted the DJ and turned on the music…

There was a time, looking through myself, wanting to pretend  
If I escaped I could fill myself, I don't think you can  
Been far and wide but that hole inside never really leaves  
I went away  
What I really left, left behind was me  
It's telling me to be on my way home  
Million miles away  
A million miles away  
I can't stay, I can't stay  
A million miles away

Each passing day, every passing face seems like such a blur  
I long to be home silently, lying next to her  
Just to get back by her side is all, all I need to be  
I went away  
What I really left, left behind was me  
I need to be getting on my way home  
Million miles away  
A million miles away  
I can't take, I can't take  
A million miles away

It's telling me to be on my way home  
I can't take, I can't take  
Million miles away  
I can't take, I can't take  
Million miles away  
I can't take, I can't take  
Million miles away  
I can't take, I can't take  
Million miles away  
I can't take (There was a time)  
I can't take (Looking through myself)  
Million miles away (Wanting to pretend)  
I can't take (If I escaped)  
I can't take (I could fill myself)  
Million miles away (I don't think you can)  
I can't take (Each passing day)  
I can't take (Every passing face)  
Million miles away (Seems like such a blur)  
I can't take (I long to be)  
I can't take (Home silently)  
Million miles away (Lying next to her)

Everypony enjoyed hearing this new kind of music and they stamped on the ground at the end. "Wow! It was a cool song! We hope that later we can hear more like this! But now let's get back to our original playlist." Said Vinyl Scratch and started the music. "Bye Vinyl, we will talk later." Said scout and he walked away with his mp3. The party was going very well, everyone was enjoying it and engineer even showed his new colorful lights that covered the full house even the room of the Harmonics and the bathroom. After about two hours it started became dark and the neared its and because the ponies started leaving. "Whoa, this was the best party in my life!" Said engineer when already everypony left except Green Shock. "I think I'm going to sleep." Said engineer and he walked up in his room. The others wished good night for him and they also went to their rooms. Before drifting in sleeping he built up his new sentry because it gave him safeness then he was asleep…

**A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I want to thanks for Super who gave me a suggestion and asked me if I will add the new minecraft boss called wither to the story and I answer that: It depends on. If it will be in the next minecraft version than I will. As it could be seen I brought enemies from all the 3 different games and it always became harder to defeat them so I think I will add it to the story in later chapters. I really thank you for this kind of reviews because it helps the story to became better so don't hesitate to send them. Thanks for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

"That was a nice party last night!" Said scout and jumped out of the bed but felt on the floor. "Dammit! Who placed here my weapons?!" Asked scout from nobody in particular and he kicked them away. "Wait, it was me." Said scout and he looked around the room that was a whole mess. "I guess I should clean up sometime… Ahh, I will do it later!" Said scout and walked down the stairs where pyro waited with the breakfast. "Hey pyro! I see you made some cake, but I must say that cake is not the best food for a breakfast." Said scout but took a slice anyways. "I know but I wanted to bake you something very delicious!" Said pyro in his robotic voice. "Hmm… this is really good. But anyways, where are the others? Usually I get up late. "Garvel is practicing magic, engineer is upgrading the level 4 dispenser with medic's help, Steve is mining and Green Shock is still asleep. "Well, okay then, I will tell them to come and eat." Said scout and was out to collect the others. First he walked in engineer's room. "Hey! It's time for breakfast!" "Okay, okay… We will be there in one minute." Said engineer while not looking up from the work. "Hello scoutz! Yes we will be tzhere in some minutzes." Said medic turning to scout. "Okay, I'll find the others!" Said scout and he ran to Garvel's room. He knocked on the door. "Hey! You in there?" "Yes, come in, it's open!" Heard scout the voice of the dark elf. He stepped in but immediately jumped back. "Whoa! What the hell?" Asked scout seeing an enderwarrior standing next to Garvel. "Oh, it's my new "pet", Steve examined the body of one of these creatures than explained me how they work so I now summon one. But it's already expert level just as the shock atronach. The creeper thing is easier to cast." Said Garvel while he was looking at the creature. "Okay man, just come down in the kitchen." Said scout and he was already gone from the room. He couldn't know where Steve was so he first went to Green Shock's room and knocked. "Green! It's time to wake up!" Shouted scout waiting for an answer. "Okay, I'm coming." Said Green Shock and she walked to the door and opened it. "Good morning scout." Said the unicorn yawning. "I see you are up so I will find our blocky friend." Said scout not waiting for an answer. He ran to his room and knocked. "Are you in there?" After not getting answer for a minute he walked down in the kitchen. "I don't know where Ste… oh, you are here." Said scout seeing that everyone was sitting at the table. He sat down too and they started eating. "So, whatz are we going tzo do tzoday?" Asked medic. "Well, I guess we could just do a "whatever we want to do day"." Said engineer while looking at his construction PDA planning the dispenser. "Well, that's a fine idea I think." Said Garvel while eating his first slice of the chocolate cake. "Then I will see Dash." Said scout and he stood up from the table. "I will see you later." Said scout and he ran into his room and took his weapons then he ran towards the cloud of Rainbow Dash. He arrived there in 3 minutes and he shouted. "Rainbow? You up there?!" "No, I'm here!" Said Rainbow Dash and suddenly jumped on scout's back. "Aaaa! What the hell men?" Said scout because he felt on the ground again but now with his face in the ground. He stood up spitting dirt and Rainbow Dash laughed hard. "What was that for?!" Asked scout but the pegasus just continued laughing. "Okay, that's enough! Now, how you doing?" "Hehe, Thanks I'm fine." Said the pony getting atear out of her eye. "Hmm… Where is scoots? I haven't seen her for the last days." "She is in school, remember?" Asked Rainbow Dash in the air. "Fine then, wanna do something interesting?" "I want to get another item from that machine! It would be fun!" Said Rainbow Dash hopefully but scout just sighed. "You know that I already gave you one key and I also told you that it's one of the most expensive things." "I know, I know, but it worth one try. Oh I forgot to tell you, but there will be the best young fliers competition tomorrow!" "What? But how can I not know about this?" "Well, heheh, I forgot to tell you…" scout just groaned a little. "And how can I see you?" "By coming to the arena of course! I will come to your base and tell you to come." Said Rainbow Dash doing a loop. "Well, I have time and money so I guess I can see how you fail." Said scout and chuckled. "Very funny, but now I have to get back to training." Said Rainbow Dash. "Wait, do you know where is scoots? I haven't met her for some days." Said scout remembering the little pegasus. "In the school of course! She is still just a filly even if she have her cutie mark." Said Rainbow Dash and she flew high in the air. "See you later Dashie!" Said scout and he started running towards the Ponyville school.

He arrived there in 4 minutes then he stopped running. He looked inside through the windows. He saw that there were fillies and most of them were staring in the nothing and only 2 of them were listening to the teacher. "It can be hard to learn." Said scout and chuckled in himself. He sat down on a bench near and waited for the next brake. After 15 minutes that appeared an hour to scout the bell finally ringed. 'Finally!' He stood up and walked to the door. The ponies ran out the door with full power almost knocking scout on his back. "Whoa! I didn't knew that they are that strong." Said scout jokingly. Then he noticed the Cutie mark crusaders (if we still can call them that). "Hey you three!" They immediately turned towards scout. "Hi scout! It's good to see you!" Shouted Scootaloo and ran to him. He kneeled down to her and they brohoofed (half brofist). It's good to see you too! I'm sorry that we haven't met in the last days but me and the others had some things to do." "Okay, but where is Steve?" "And engineer?" Asked Applebloom and Sweetie Belle sadly. "I'm sorry but they have some things to do." Said scout. "And what are you doing here? There is still a lesson." "I was bored." Said simply scout and grinned a little. "You could still hang out with the other harmonics." "Yes, I know but I decided to come here today, I do whatever I want and whenever I want." Said scout and grinned again. "So, how are you doing with these marks of yours?" "We are invited to the best young fliers competition and we will be performing once before and once after the completion!" Shouted Applebloom excited. "Really? And how you two are going to walk on the clouds?" "With a spell that Twilight will cast because she is the only pony we know who can do it." Said Sweetie Belle with excited voice too. "Well, that's cool! I'll be there too so find me after you first be on the stage so we can see how Rainbow win the race." The bell suddenly ringed. "Well I guess we have to get back to the school." Said Scootaloo sadly. "It was good to meet you scout." Said the other two. "Okay, I won't stop you from going to school, it's the best place in the world!" Said scout grinning and the pronies frowned at him. "I will see you tomorrow!" Said scout and he started running towards the base not knowing better place to do something.

He walked inside the building. He couldn't find anyone in the kitchen or the living room so he aimed engineer's room. "Hey, how are you going with that dispenser?" Asked scout walking in the room where medic and engineer were still working on it. "We are almost ready." Said simply engineer not looking up from the work. "Yes, engi is almostz ready witzh tzhe upagrade." Said medic while healing engineer with the original medi-gun. "And why are you healing him?" "Because it helps me to concentrate, not like you being here." Said engineer rudely. "Come on! I'm bored! I have no idea of what to do!" "Then find it out somewhere else." "Fine! Then I will see what Garvel is doing with his fancy magic." Said scout and he walked out of the room towards Garvel's room. He knocked. "Come in!" He now walked in slowly expecting that a creature will stand in the middle of the room but he saw that he was just sitting there one place with a Black magical orb in his hand. "What are you doing?" "Meditating." "Well, it's the best thing to do on the world." Said scout sarcastically. "Actually it is." Said Garvel raising the orb a little bit. "And what meditation will help you in?" "It will help me to learn magic faster, to have more and faster regeneration of magic, stamina, health and will also give me more power both in magic and muscle strength. It's a magical type of meditation." Said Garvel while not moving. "And how long it takes?" "About 6-7 hours." "That long?!" "Yes but it is really a good feeling." "What do you mean?" "It will show you a picture about a thing that's very sweet for you. And after that you will fell in sleeping and tomorrow and in the next some days you have to sleep only about 5 hours at night." "Really? Is it seriously real?" "Yes." "And can I try it out?" Asked scout wanting to experience the feeling and wanting to get up early that happened very rarely and also that he will have more power. "You don't have magic are you?" "No." Garvel felt in his thoughts for some minutes. "Well, I think I can create you an orb and teach how to hold it but who don't have talent to magic that's the only thing that they can do with it." Said Garvel remembering this from a book. "Okay." Said scout knowing that now a long explonation will come that will take at least a half hour.

30 minutes and 1 seconds later

"So that's how to hold a magical orb in your bare hands." Finished Garvel the long explaining now without the black orb in his hand because he made it disappear when they started talking. "Okay, so now FINNALY can you create me an orb thing?" Garvel rolled his eyes. "Fine." Said simply the dark elf and he created a new orb that was now white with his two hands. "Why is it white?" Asked scout remembering that last time it was black. "Because it haven't been attached to a bearer and it will be different colored at any person that tries it out." "Okay, now give it to me." Said scout fast. "Here you go." Said Garvel and gave it to scout who immediately reached for it. The orb disappeared immediately as scout touched it. "I told you to do it slow!" "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, but please make another one already." Garvel sighed and gave a second one to scout who now slowly reached for it and now successfully held it. It changed in light blue color from white. "Now go to a peaceful place and let me meditate too." Said Garvel now a little annoyed. "Thanks man!" Said scout and he ran in his room. 'I wonder if it will really work.' Thought scout while sitting down. He raised the orb in his hand a little bit as Garvel told him to do, because it would activate the meditation. Suddenly he felt his body disappearing but he wasn't surprised because he knew this feeling from respawning. He suddenly appeared in a place with full of dispensers, Bonk!'s, Crit-a-Cola, a lot of keys, all of the scout hats and everything that he liked. 'Wow! This is the best place ever!' Thought scout while looking around. He was wandering around this world for about ten minutes when he suddenly became very tried. 'What? I thought it would lasts for 6 hours!' Thought scout enjoying this place very much but then he felt in dreaming…

**A/N: Hi! I know that this can be a little bit unbelievable and strange but now I had this idea and, well, I just wanted to use it. I think this is might be a little bit boring chapter but I hope the next one will be better. Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

'Phew! It was a cool sleeping!' Thought scout while he stood up from the bed. 'I wonder if they had breakfast already.' He looked towards the window but he only saw blackness. 'What the hell?! Is it the middle of the night or what?' Asked himself scout not remembering what happened yesterday and through the years he got used to sleep very long. He looked at his watch and it wrote only 4 in the morning. "What?!" He was thinking very confused for some minutes when he finally remembered what happened yesterday. 'Ahh… now I remember!' He took his weapons and walked out of the room. 'But why that dream place lasted for only some minutes?' Asked scout himself thinking back to the dispensers and Bonk!'s. 'Well, nevermind. I will check out if I got already my new item to my account.' Thought scout and he walked to the item dispenser. He crouched next to it and placed his hand on it. It joined in his profile after some seconds then it showed that he got a new item. 'Just as I thought.' He clicked on it and it brought out a gray screen with a text on it that said: You get the new item in 3… 2… 1…, and then the item appeared. His mouth felt open. It was a medal just like the necklace of the Elements of Harmony but it formed a baseball bat and a scattergun crossing each other and it was colored red. It was named:

The Medal of Loyalty

This is one of the six of the Medals of Harmony. It belongs to the most loyal one.

Effect: Glowing of loyalty

(Not usable at crafting, not tradable)

"WOW! This is so cool!" Shouted scout and immediately placed it in the misc slot. It appeared next to his dog tags. "And I don't have to get the dog tags of, it's even better!" He walked in front of a mirror. It glowed red and as scout seen it looked pretty cool. 'Hmm… I wonder if the others got one too, and how Garvel and Steve can get it.' Thought scout still staring at the medal. He touched it and it felt like glass. He walked to Garvel's room to see if he is awake. But before he got there, some meters away from the door he heard the voice of Garvel. "Come in." He first was confused but then opened the door and walked in. "How could you know that I'm there?" "Magic." "Ohh… I should have guessed." Said scout while sitting on the bed and he saw that Garvel had a purple, magical orb in his hand. "What are you practicing?" "A spell called, detect life, it shows you where are living things through the walls." "Well, I guess you can't use it in case of robots and that dwaren things. Said scout chuckling. "I have an other spell on that, it's called detect undead, and it's not only used for undead but also works on machines." Said the dark elf and he created another orb in his other hand with the same color. "There is no difference between their looks but they are two different spells." Said Garvel and placed down all his two arms. "Well, I guess you want to ask me something, what would it be?" "Yeah, how did you guess?" Asked scout confused. "Why would you come here for anything else?" "True, now my question is, why that stance felt like it's lasts for only some minutes?" "If you do something that you don't enjoy, than the time feels like it's moving slower, and if you enjoy it, it will appear to be faster. And this spell shows one of your most pleasant dreams and it will make the time to appear very fast that you think that it was only 10 minutes instead of 5 hours." "Well, it's true that it was one of the best thing that I ever seen in my life… But there is something else. I got this medal from the item dispenser. it's called the Medal of Loyalty." Said scout being proud of it. Garvel noticed it first. "Hmm… it's strange." "You think you will get one too?" "If we really have a connection to the Elements of Harmony than I think everybody of us will get, but I don't know how…" "You should try that fancy magic of yours, you told that you are very cool in that conjuration thing." Said scout and looked at his new misc item. "I… I never tried a master spell before." Said Garvel looking at scout. "Why? What a master spell means?" "It means that anything that you can conjurate will get a "second level" an if you cast it on the "second level" it will lasts for forever and also you can summon some extremely powerful creatures or undead." "Then this is the time to try it out if you know how to use master spells!" Said scout. "Well, I can try it…" Said Garvel and he stood up. "But I don't know what spell I have to cast and how it works." "Well, if I'm the loyalty, then you must be the magic, cause… you know. So think about it with all your mind and do whatever you have to, to activate a conjuration spell." Said scout and he got ready to run if something happens. Then Garvel didn't said anything just concentrated on magic only ignoring everything else but he also thought about how master magicians used their spells because sometimes he saw one or two of them casting a master spell. He slowly raised his arms high and something purple appeared in his arm. It wasn't an orb, it was like it was only dust floating in his hands. He felt his magic felling on zero. He still held his hands in high. After some minutes he finally felt that no more magic is going in the spell and he doesn't have more. He suddenly threw his arms to the ground and a rainbow shot out of the ground directly towards Garvel. It tossed him to the wall and held him there for some seconds. After it ended he felt on the ground. "Hey! You okay?" Asked scout and ran next to his teammate. He slowly opened his eyes. "I… I think… I'm okay." Said the dark elf still a little dizzy. "Wow! You got your medal too!" Shouted scout and took a closer examination of it. "Really? I could cast a master spell for first try?" Asked Garvel and he stood up. "Sure you do! It looks cool!" Garvel first looked at the medal. It had a star in the middle that was colored something between purple and red but mostly purple. "It really looks great. I wonder what happened to my last necklace, it had a very good enchantment on it." Said Garvel worrying. "It's here!" Said scout and threw the amulet to him. He first realized that he felt a lot more magic in himself then before and that his magic was already on maximum. "Wait." Said simply Garvel and threw the amulet on the bed. A light-yellow orb appeared in his hand. "What this spell does?" Asked scout curiously. "It tells me what enchantment an item has on it." Said the dark elf and he activated the spell. "W…wow. It gives me bonus 30 percent magic to my original, every spell uses 20 percent less magic and my magic regenerates 20 percent faster!" Shouted Garvel satisfied. "And it means that…" "That now I'm much more powerful with this medal then before! And I can use master conjuration spells!" "That's cool. My medal does nothing." Said scout sadly. "I have to try it out!" Said Garvel and he ran out of the base. "Well, I guess I will go to see if Dashie is already up." Said scout still sadly and started "slowly" running towards the cloud of the weather pegasus.

He arrived there in some minutes. He looked at his watch. It was already 7 in the morning. "I think she is already up." Thought scout and coughed a little. "RAINBOW! You up there?!" After some seconds he saw her flying out of the house. "Hey, how is that you are up this early?" Asked Rainbow Dash and yawned a little. "Why, I usually get up late?" Asked scout and grinned. "Kind of… so, why are you here?" "I decided not to wait for you but came here so you can lead me to the arena or what." "It's 7 in the morning, I planned to go for you only at 12. "Well, that's the usual time when I get up but now I'm here and if it's not a problem you could invite me for breakfast." Rainbow Dash sighed. "Fine, get on this cloud." Said the pony and brought a cloud down. "Wait! What's that in your neck?" Asked Rainbow Dash only now noticing the medal. "Ah, you noticed my new misc! This is called the Medal of Loyalty and it has an effect called glowing of loyalty." Said scout and showed off it. "It really looks pretty awesome." Said Rainbow Dash while scout got on the cloud. "Yeah, I got it today! And I don't have to remove the dog tags to wear it so This is super cool!" While scout was complaining Rainbow Dash was listening unamused.

When they arrived there scout stepped off the cloud and they walked inside and they sat down. "So, when we have to go?" Asked scout already bored a little. "In some hours when I'll be ready." "Again with this waiting. I hate to wait." "Me too, but only if I have to wait for others." "True… true." Said scout and he stood up. Is there anything interesting to do here?" "I only have things for training so… I think there is nothing interesting." Said Rainbow Dash and walked in the kitchen. "What do you mean by, for training?" "Well, there are some things that help me forming the clouds so I can make a training area or extend the house." "Hmm… this is cool, can I try them out?" "Sure, but try to not damage them and they are in that room." Said Rainbow Dash and pointed at a room. scout walked into the room and saw some strange devices. It had a holder with a cloud on it and a pipe where it fired the clouds. It had two tigers just like pyro's flamethrower but was planned for pegasuses so they can use it easily. "Hmm… I will try it out." Said scout and he walked out the door. He took to cloud gun and fired some clouds in the air and they stayed there. 'Now I have to find something to form it.' Thought scout and he walked back in the room. He took another tool that looked like a shovel. 'This must be it.' Thought scout and walked back to the cloud that he made. He raised the item and tried to form it in a ball. After some minutes of trying he finally managed to create something that looked like a ball. He touched it and checked if it's falling. After it didn't he sighed. 'Nevermind, than I will make myself a map where I can race against myself.' (Yes, there is an Offspring song named Race against myself). He started forming barriers to make it harder.

It took him about 2 hours to finish it but then it looked awesome with a lot of loops, circles and everything that scout could think of. "Finally, I'm done!" "Done with what?" Asked Rainbow Dash and she walked out of the house. "With my training map." "This is the most easiest map that I ever seen." Said Rainbow Dash and flew through it in 20 seconds but scout just looked unamused. "No wings, remember?!" Said scout while walking to the starting line. He suddenly started running with all his power jumping through a lot of circles, running in loops and jumping through barriers and also doing some flips in the air and finished the map in 32.24 seconds. "Who have wings they can use it." Said Rainbow Dash but was a little amazed (Yes, there is also an Offspring song called Amazed) by the tricks and moves that scout was doing. "But you have to admit that my turn was way more better looking than yours." Said scout and he walked to the start of the map. "Well, you know that today is the day for the competition so I have to train now a little bit." Said Rainbow Dash and she jumped in the air. "Then I will stay here practicing while you try doing you super awesome flying tricks."

2 hours later

The 71-th time, scout started running again but now he already knew all part of the map and he was going through it with his maximum speed. "Hmm, completed in 23.52, not bad." Said scout looking at his watch. He decided that this will be good enough and he looked up but couldn't see Rainbow Dash. 'Where she can be?' Asked himself scout and he walked around the house. After some minutes he gave up searching and sat down next to his own map and started listening music. After some minutes he saw Rainbow Dash coming towards him so he stood up and placed his mp3 away. "Where were you?" Asked scout little bored. "I said the others to be in front of the library." "You mean the other harmonics too?" "No, they had something other to do, they said that they are extending the base for some reason." Said the blue pegasus. "And why they have to come?" Asked scout not understanding. "Because they are my friends of course." Said Rainbow Dash and looked at scout like he was stupid. "Fine, fine and how will they get there than?" "With carriages." "Okay, than let's go." Said scout and he jumped off the cloud. Rainbow Dash also done the same and they were running/flying towards the library but now not very fast.

They arrived there in some minutes and saw that the five other elements and the Cutie mark crusaders (now with their cutie marks) were already waiting for them. "You are finally here! Said Twilight Sparkle and they got on the carriage and finally closing with scout they all were on the carriage. He looked around the room. "Then I guess I'm the only one who is not a girl." Said scout and got some giggles from the ponies. The cart started moving and some seconds later they were in the air…

**A/N: Hi! I know that it can be annoying that I always say things about offspring but they are my favorite band and if you like punk rock than I suggest you to listen to one of their songs because they are the best in my opinion. And as always, thanks for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hi! I made the theme song for the story, it wasn't hard, it took me only 5-6 minutes but I know it's really bad. Here it is…**

**[Backup Singer]**

**Harmonic Warriors, Harmonic Warriors,**

**ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh….**

**[Garvel]**

**(Harmonic Warriors)**

**I used to wonder what team spirit could be**

**(Harmonic Warriors)**

**Until you shared it's magic with me**

**[scout]**

**Running fast**

**[pyro]**

**Burn for fun**

**[engineer]**

**A beautiful sentry**

**[Steve]**

**Though and strong**

**[medic]**

**Sharing Health**

**[Garvel]**

**Is an easy feat**

**And magic makes it all complete**

**You have the Harmonic Warriors**

**Do you know you are all my very best team**

**After suffering because of this little song, I want to thank you for the reviews and I will try to do my best to make this story cool. This chapter is a little short but I hope you enjoy it, and as always, thanks for reading…**

The ponies and scout arrived to Cloudsdale in about 45 minutes when they finally stopped. They got off the carriage. "So, where is this arena?" Asked scout and he jumped off the carriage and looked around. "Wow, I haven't thought it would be this cool." Said scout in awe seeing the city. "Yeah, I think this is the best place to live… after my house of course. And the arena is in this way…" Said Rainbow Dash and she started flying towards a direction. Twilight Sparkle coughed a little and the blue Pegasus looked back. "What?" "As you see, we don't have wings." "Oh I forgot." Rainbow Dash sighed and got back on the cloud. "Okay, this way." She started walking in the direction of the arena motioning the others to come.

They were walking for some minutes when they finally arrived to the huge building. "Here it is! The Cloudsdale stadium!" Said Rainbow Dash walking inside with the others. The Cutie mark Crusaders and scout were looking around in awe while the other ponies already saw this image so they weren't amazed by the view. "I have to register for the competition so I'll be back in some minutes." Said the blue Pegasus and she flew off. After Rainbow Dash left a yellow Pegasus mare with white mane and tail, light brown eyes and a cloud as cutiemark that had two wings on its sides walked towards them. "Hello!" Said the Pegasus arriving in the front of them. "My name is Sky Scratcher, and I'm here for you three." Said the Pegasus looking at the three little fillies. "What do you mean?" Asked scout confused. "They will be performing before and after the competition. We invited them here after the show that they were doing in Ponyville, because we think that will be an excellent opening if they work together with the Wonderbolts and it will attract more audience." Said Sky Scratcher to scout who thought back when he talked with the Cutiemark Crusaders at the school. "Okay, and are you the part of this Wonderbolts?" Asked scout curiously. "No, I'm training for them and I also take part in the competition, I'm just helping in preparation." "Then you should meet Rainbow Dash, she is also want to join them." Said Applejack and she fixed her hat. "Yes darling, she is very good at flying, I think you could make a nice team." Said Rarity still examining the beautiful decoration. 'It seems Dashie haven't told them my idea, nevermind, Rare says the right thing.' Said scout and he thought back when he said Rainbow Dash that she should establish a team. "Ahh, the last year's winner! I remember her. I would like to meet her but now I have to lead these fillies on the stage." Said Sky Scratcher calling the CMC.

After saying bye to each other, the two team got separated. "I think we have to buy the tickets for this marvelous show." Said Rarity taking her bits from the nothing. "No, this time I will pay!" Said scout and he took his wallet. "Oh, thank you darling." Said Rarity and scout nodded then walked to the cashier. "Hey! I want to buy 6 tickets." Said scout to the stallion behind the bar who had brown fur and black mane and tail. He hesitantly took 6 tickets not thinking that the human will have enough bits. "It will be 240 bits." "Little expensive isn't it." Joked scout and he pushed the money to the cashier who gladly took it. "You know this is one of the biggest event of the year." Said the stallion and he placed away the money. "Yeah, thanks and bye." Said scout taking the tickets and walking back to the elements and Rainbow Dash was also there talking with the others. "Hey, here are the tickets!" Said scout raising them. Pinkie Pie immediately jumped for it and took it. "Thanks scoutie!" Said Pinkie Pie jumping away with the ticket. "Oookay… so, here you go." Said scout and gave the other tickets to the others. This was the time when Twilight noticed his medal. "Umm, scout." "Yes?" "What is that on your neck? I think I seen it somewhere." Said Twilight Sparkle curiously. "It's called the medal of loyalty." Said scout proud of it. "I thought there is only one piece of all the elements." Said the unicorn confused. "It seems like not." Said scout not caring and he turned to Rainbow Dash. "Dashie, we met a Pegasus called Sky Scratcher while you were gone. Do you know her?" Asked scout and he looked at his dog tags and the medal. "No, I never heard of her." Said Rainbow Dash a little curious. "Why, who is she?" "We just met her and she is also wanting to join the Wonderbolts as you wanted to and I think that she could be your team's first member." Said scout quietly so others won't hear. "Why are you whispering?" Asked Rainbow Dash. "I thought you haven't told them our idea." Said scout confused looking at the Pegasus. "No I weren't but just because I forgot to…" Suddenly a bell ringed. "It seems the show is about to start! I will see you later!" Said Rainbow Dash and she fast flew through a door. "I think we should go and see how Applebloom and the others are doing." Said Applejack and they walked inside. They saw that most of the ponies were already in their places waiting for the show. "At least we aren't late." Said scout and looked at the ticket. "We are in the middle." Said scout and the six walked to their places and waited for the show. And finally after about twenty minutes the CMC appeared on the stage and they started the song…


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hi! I'm really sorry that I haven't told you what is Sky Scratchers cutiemark but I forgot to write it down but I already corrected it and she has a cloud with two wings on its sides. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I really loved writing it. Now back on the story and as always, thanks for reading…**

While the music started the Wonderbolts appeared from under the stadium going separate and they flew high and met in one point then the was a electric explosion and they got separated again. After this they made some loops so they can connect the move with the next. After some loops they started going around one of the members who was just floating there in one place the others were going very fast around her making a tornado like thing that was black with small lightnings coming out of it. Everyone was watching in awe. Then after gaining a little more speed, they splat up again with a big lightning coming from the bottom of the tornado and the pony in the middle flew straight up in the air with smoke and trailing after her. While she was going upwards the other ponies brought a big storm cloud and placed it exactly under the Pegasus who reached the height where the ponies couldn't see her then she started flying with her top speed towards the cloud and after some seconds he reached it and a huge lightning came of the cloud. The Wonderbolts regrouped again and they flew high then finished their work with a big firework like electronic and smoky explosion. Everyone started stamping on the ground unless scout who was clapping. The Wonderbolts then flew in one row and bowed then flew away. While they were doing the flying tricks Sweetie Belle was singing and Applebloom with Scootaloo's help who couldn't do anything because it was a flying competition they were moving the diferent colored lights and shot some fireworks in the air to make it more amazing. They bowed too and left the stage. After the stamping left off a loud voice could be heard. "Welcome everypony! We are here to the this year's young fliers competition! We hope you enjoyed seeing the Wonderbolts and the CmC who were doing the singing and the "decoration". But now we start our competition with the first Pegasus who is called Black Wind!" Finished the male voice and a black Pegasus with dark blue mane and tail flew out through the main gate. She bowed to the audience then immediately started the flying and started with some basic loops and barrel rolls then he started to do more complex tricks and moves and as everyone expected she placed his most difficult and amazing trick. She aimed at a white cloud that was far away from her and she started flying towards it gaining fast. She was far away as fast as Rainbow Dash, scout or the Wonderbolts but she managed to leave a black trail behind her. After some seconds she collided with the cloud and it suddenly changed in a black cloud with a hole in its middle. The audience stamped and the pony leaved through the gate where the next Pegasus came in…

Some ponies later…

"And now here coming Sky Scratcher!" Sky Scratcher came out through the gate. She started with the basics like everypony else. After finishing basics she started the difficult part. She was now flying around a point just like the Wonderbolts and the audience could see a yellow and white colored trail behind her. She couldn't make a tornado because that required more pegasuses but it was still very nice. After about a minute she became very fast that the ponies couldn't say where she was in the circle. For everyone's surprise she suddenly flew out of the circle that was continuing the spinning then after some seconds a loud "POP!" sound could be heared and a yellow-white explosion came. Everyone was stomping thinking that this was the end but then they saw that she is not stopped. She was now flying towards the clouds placed for the performance of the competitors. there were about 10 piece. She started slaloming between them but that wasn't the main part. She had her wings spread out when she was moving next to a cloud, scratching it and it made the clouds spin a little bit than they disappeared and also a line left in the air where her wings "scratched" the sky. Everyone was watching in awe of this trick and found her name fitting to her. Now she finally finished it. She bowed and left. "Wow! This was an amazing performance! But now let's see the next flyer who is…

Some more ponies later…

"And here comes the last year's winner, Rainbow Dash!" The audience started cheering very loud and Rainbow Dash flew in front of them with a huge grin on her face. As everyone else she started with the basics but moved extremely fast. After some minutes she got to the more interesting part. She now had rainbow colored trail coming after her and she made a loop and went through it where the trail was still going. She done some more of this than she wrote out her name but she had to be super fast so the first part of it won't disappear. The ponies were stamping all around and cheering. After writing out her name she slowed down and there weren't trail after her anymore. Now she arrived to the best part. She flew down under the arena but the ponies could still see her. She stopped for a moment then started spinning and flying upwards in the air. When she arrived a little upon the stadium she was already spinning very fast. After some seconds she activated the Rainshower. A spiral of rainbow colored liquid was sprayed all over the arena making everypony staring in awe. Then the shower stopped and she finished her performance. Everypony was stamping very loud and long on the "ground" and talking about how awesome was that. Rainbow Dash looked around with a huge grin on her face then after some minutes she moved off from the show area. "Wow! I think was at least as awesome as she was in the last year! That spiral of the rainbow was very nice. But now let's see our next competitor…

Even more ponies later…

"And that was our last competitor!" Said the announcer. "Now we have to wait till we decide who won the race." While we waiting we can see the CmC again." The three fillies again came out on the stage. After some minutes the finished their performance, bowed then left. Now all the competitors and the announcer walked out on the stage. "And finally here is the time to announce our winners. This year we decided who will be the winner depending on how nice, how fast the competitor was moving and what kind of special trick they could do if they could. We had 35 competitors this year but I will start from the fifth place who is…" The announcer looked at a notepad. "…Thunderline!" The grey pegasus stallion walked next to the announcer seemingly a little sad but the audience was stamping. After he got a medal with a number five on it he walked back to the line. "Our fourth place is… Landing Lazer! A red pony walked in front of the audience seemingly proud of herself because she didn't expected better and she was smiling. She took the medal with the number four on it. "the third competitor who gets a medal is… Fast Dust!" Now a Brown Pegasus came out in front of the audience and he was happy too. He took the third medal and got next to the other winners. "And now I will tell you the two ponies who are on the second or the first place then tell you who is the winner." Said the announcer as he took his notepad and looked at it again. "Okay, on the first two place we have… Rainbow Dash and Sky Scrather!" Shouted the audience and the ponies started cheering but most of the other competitors looked down sadly. After some minutes of leaving the audience to cheer the announcer finally sounded. "Now let's hear who is on the first place! The this year's competitor who get the first place. Who get the crown and can spend a day with the Wonderbolts is…" The audience was now in full silence waiting for the name but the announcer was waiting. Finally about a minute later he sounded. "…Is… RAINBOW DASH!" The hole crowd was cheering for Rainbow Dash but the two who was the loudest was scout and Flutershy (What the heck?). Rainbow Dash was Very happy and she couldn't find her voice to say anything she just happily stared. "Umm… please if you could come here?... Thank you. And now here is our winner who won last year too! And Princess Celestia will give her the award for the first place!" Said the announcer and bowed as everypony else in the stadium as seeing the princess with Luna on her right. They walked in front of Rainbow Dash who was bowing too. Princess Celestia tapped her back. She looked up slowly with a huge smile on her face. "Congratulations Rainbow Dash! I am very happy to give you this little reward but I hope you will be happier to spend the rest of the day with the Wonderbolts." Said the princess while Luna gave Sky Scratcher the second place reward which was a gold medal. "Do you want to say anything Rainbow Dash?" Asked Princess Celestia smiling too. Rainbow Dash thought back when she spoke with scout about that she should open a new team of expert fliers. She looked at scout who was smiling at her. She had hard time to decide that if she would be loyal to her old dream or get a new one. She was the element of loyalty so this was a very hard decision to her and she took some time to decide. "I… I gladly take the crown… but…" When scout heard that his smile became wider. "But what Rainbow Dash?" Asked the princess still smiling "But… I won't accept the second reward." Almost everypony gasped or at least looked super confused when she said that and even the princesses looked at her confused. "But I thought your dream was to be the member of the Wonderbolts." Said the princess. "Yes, it was but one of my friends came up with a better idea and I think it is a really good idea." Said Rainbow Dash a little nervously looking at scout who was still smiling and gave her a little power. The princess smiled and asked. "Are you sure about this Rainbow Dash? This is a very rare opportunity." Rainbow Dash looked at scout again then back to the princess. "Yes, thank you very much for the offer but I will give this opportunity to second place." Sky Scratcher looked very confused don't knowing what is happening. A Pegasus, who has been training for the Wonderbolts, THE Wonderbolts just simply gave up her dream and gave her the opportunity of being with THEM. She slowly walked to them where the princesses and Rainbow Dash were waiting. "Why are you doing this? You won the competition fare and square! And you give me the first place's award?" Asked the Pegasus who was still shocked. "Yes, you want to hear why exactly?" Asked Rainbow Dash now not speaking loudly so only they would hear it. "Yes." "Because one of my friends gave me an idea and told me that if I'm very good in flying than I should open a new team, and not join in one that already exists. And I don't want to be egoist but I'm really good and also the element of loyalty which means that wouldn't let the team down." "But you gave up your dream! That's not loyal." "My friend also said that sometimes it is better if you are not loyal with yourself but lose one of your old dreams to get a new one. And seeing that you are the second I would really like you to join my group, only if you want of course." Said Rainbow Dash now happily that she done what she done. But Sky Scratcher was just like Rainbow Dash when she first heard this "line" from scout. She was standing there for a time while thinking very hardly. "If… If you really think that it will…" "Of course it will! We just have to find other pegasuses just like us! We will keep it as secret till we find enough ponies than open the officially open the team. Now, what do you say, do you accept my "offer"?" Asked Rainbow Dash smiling and raising her hoof for a brohoof. "Y… yes." Said finally after some minutes Sky Scratcher and she also raised her hoof and they brohoofed on it. The audience was now smiling like they were understanding what happened and scout was grinning widely. "But I think you should still accept to my second reward." Said Rainbow Dash now loudly so everypony can hear it. She looked at her. "Okay, I accept it too." Said Sky Scratcher. Then we will meet tomorrow morning at the Ponyville library, do you know where it is?" "Yes, and thanks again." Said Sky Scratcher smiling (sssss… jussst like a creeper). "Okay, than bye, and I think I have to write some mail." Said Rainbow Dash looking at the princess who smiled back at her. Then she flew in the air and aimed her friends…


	27. Chapter 27

"YOU DID IT!" Shouted scout and hugged the pony. "Ohh, can't breath." Said Rainbow Dash and smiled. Then scout placed down Rainbow Dash. "I know you will do it, and you didn't forgot our idea." "Why in tarnation did you gave your reward to the second place?! You won the race and your dream was to join the Wonderbolts, isn't it?!" Shouted Applejack at her friend. "N… no, Applejack, I'm sure t… that she has a reason for doing this." Said Fluttershy and smiled at her friend. "Yes Darling, first let's hear if Rainbow Dash has something that made her don't accept the reward." Said Rarity too. "Yes, guys I do have a reason! It's that I will open a new team with the help of scout!" "A new team? What do you mean?" Asked Twilight curiously. "Another team just like the Wonderbolts." "But why? I thought you really wanted to join their group." Said Applejack and she calmed down. "Because scout told me that if I think that I am an expert flier than I should open a team and I'm also the element of loyalty and that would make me a good leader too. "Wowie, I thought scoutie wasn't this smart to have an idea like this, it's Twilight's exercise!" Said Pinkie Pie while jumping around the group happily. Twilight glanced at Pinkie Pie. "It is true that this idea didn't came in my mind but that scout had a good idea one time that doesn't mean that he is smarter than me!" "Ohh, thank you very much!" Said scout with very sarcastic voice. "But what can we expect from a talking purple horse who is always reading and "don't have time" to be with her friends." Said scout insulting Twilight who became angry and the other elements looked like they were insulted by the 'horse' word. "I am not a horse, I am a pony! And it is not true that I don't have time for my friends! I am here for Rainbow Dash!" "Yeah? And then what will you do? Go back to your fricking books?!" Asked scout really angry at the unicorn. "Ple… please sto…" Started Fluttershy but got cut by Twilight shouting back to scout. "Do you even know what is a book or even how to read?! Because if you can than you should! Do you know how many ponies live in equestrian or who was the greatest unicorn in the history or how ALL the cities of Equestria called or…" She got stopped scout who fought back. "No! How would I?! I'm not from this place where there are a lot of ponies who don't even know what a… sword is! Now I ask you questions! Do you know how a gun like this works?!" Asked scout and showed up his soda popper. "No? and that how many hits it takes to kill a damn heavy with a baseball bat? You don't know this either?" "P… please sto…" "Or that how much chance is there to get a critical hit from th…" "STOOOOOP!" Everyone suddenly became quite and stared at Fluttershy who was the source of the voice. "There is no need for fight! Not one of you is better than the other! One of you is better in this and the other in that! You have to accept this! Now apologize." Said Fluttershy making everyone confused with the loudness of his voice. "Well?" Asked Fluttershy still waiting for the two. "Umm… sorry for, uhh… calling you a horse, I didn't meant it." Said scout to Twilight. "No, I was the one who started this and I have to be the one to apologize." Said Twilight blushing and looking down. "Not a problem, so there is not a problem between us?" "Of course not." Twilight and scout smiled at each other then they looked at Fluttershy who was smiling at the scene. "Uhh, thanks Flutters." Said scout to the Pegasus. "Yes, sorry for our little fight." Said Twilight. "Okay, now that it is settled, we have to make a…" But Pinkie suddenly stopped realizing. "What we have to make?" Asked Rainbow Dash confused who was still laughing a little at the fight of the two. "Nothing! I just have to help for the cakes!" Said Pinkie Pie smiling and turning towards the exit of the stadium. Rainbow Dash just looked at her than shook her head. "Well, I think we have to get to the carriage because it will start in some minutes." Said Applejack already going towards it. The others started following her too with scout and Rainbow Dash on the end. "So, Dashie, what were you talking about with sky?" Asked scout with a smirk. "She agreed to join my team!" "I see! And when will you meet her to talk. Tomorrow morning at the library." Said Rainbow Dash and she looked at scout. "I want to thank you again for helping with this." "Heh, I never leave any of my friends or teammates hanging. And it's not even a problem, I'm glad to help." "But really! I never thought of this idea and I think it's even better than my old dream." Thought Rainbow Dash now thinking that she will have a big group and she will control all of them. "Okay, okay don't overhelm me by thanking me!" Said scout laughing and she placed his hand on the back of the pony who first was shook a little by the surprise but then they continued their way…

About an hour later…

The elements of harmony, the CmC and scout walked off the carriage. It was already late in the afternoon so most of the ponies left expect Twilight and Rainbow Dash and also there was scout. So, got any idea of what to do?" Asked Rainbow Dash from the other two. Because he got an idea, scout smiled. "Well, I have an idea. I make you a bet. I can jump higher than this house without using double jump or anything else!" "But that's impossible! My tree is very high." Said Twilight confused. "Well, I will take the bet." Said Rainbow Dash grinning and thinking that he is just too egoist. "There is something in this that smells bad." Said Twilight confused. "Fine, then you don't have to play, but for Dashie my bet is that I will run around Ponyville in a pink shirt, bunny ears and a skirt." Said scout still grinning. "What is a skirt?" Asked Twilight looking at scout. "It is a cloth that usually girls wear from where I come from and it's very… well, funny on us." Said scout slyly. "Okay, I will accept it." Said Rainbow Dash laughing at the image of scout with the said clothing running around Ponyville. "But! If I happen to do it than you have to make breakfast for me and my other friends for a whole week!" "Okay, okay just do it already." Said Rainbow Dash thinking that she already won. "Okay, than here I go." Said scout. He suddenly jumped only some centimeters in the air than felt back. "Bwahhahaaahhaaaa, I thought you couldn't do it but what was this?!" Asked Rainbow Dash laughing his head off. But scout was just grinning and he started laughing too. When Rainbow Dash calmed down a little bit from laughing he looked at scout who was laughing too, this made her a little confused. "What are you laughing at?" Asked Rainbow Dash then she looked at Twilight too who also was smiling like she understand what scout laughed at. "Y… you didn't won! I was the winner. I jumped higher than the tree." Said scout getting a tear out of his eye. "No, you jumped only some centimeters in the air." Said Rainbow Dash now really confused. "And? Who cares? I said I can jump higher than this tree, and a TREE can't jump!"(You can actually try this trick with your friends) Said scout and now Twilight and scout started laughing hard. "Ohh, you dirty little…" Said Rainbow Dash and pinned scout to the ground. "What's up Dashie? Someone lost a bet?" Asked scout teasing Rainbow Dash. "You will get this back some time!" Shouted Rainbow Dash angrily that she thinked she will win even that scout was grinning from the start. "Okay, okay, now can you get off me?" Asked scout still chuckling a little. She slowly got off him but was frowning at him. "Don't be angry! At least next time you won't take in tricks like this, and also me and the other harmonics get food for a week." Said scout with a smirk getting a more angry look from Rainbow Dash. "Okay, it is already late, I think you two should get home and I think also will go to bed." Said Twilight standing next to the door of the library. "After reading a book of course." Said scout grinnig. Twilight just smiled and rolled her eyes and got in the house. "Okay, I will get you home." Said scout to Rainbow Dash. "No, I will get home alone." Said Rainbow Dash flying in the air leaving him behind. "Okay, then see you tomorrow." Said scout regretting what he done a little bit. He walked back to the base where he saw that a new part was connected to the building. 'I guess they worked hard.' Thought scout walking in the building finding that everybody else was already sleeping. 'I guess I will also get to sleeping.' Thought scout and he layed down in his bed…

**A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this little chapter and will share me your experiences with this trick if you try it out. Anyways, I'm sorry that this chapter became a little smaller than the others but I had a long trip so I'm tired. Nevermind, who cares, than I will just say: And as always, thanks for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

It was only 5 hour in the morning when scout got up from the bed. 'Hmm… I guess this meditation thing really works.' Thought scout and he took all his stuff. He walked down the stairs in the living room to the dispenser. 'Let's see if I got a new weapon, I think this medal wasn't a random drop.' Thought scout and opened his profile. After some seconds a note came out. 'I see I thought right.' Said scout and clicked on the note. It showed a mad milk. He just snorted. 'I already have this one.' Nevermind, let's just wait for Dashie. Said scout and sat on a couch. He was thinking about how can he make good teamwork like he was working together with medic. He was thinking for about a half an hour when he got an idea. 'Ahh! I have an idea. Maybe instead of Bonk! I could use mad milk and pyro, with his new weapon called neon amphillator can do critical hit to all enemies and also medic won't have to use bluegaster but the normal medigun to shoot them and gain health! I just wish that the mad milk covers bigger area.' Said scout falling back in his thoughts. 'Hmm… only a sniper would be the other class that can use something that make wet the enemy or if they fell in water.' Said scout to himself. 'Wait, Dashie also has a water based weapon!' Thought scout while holding the dog tags and the medal in his hands. 'I guess getting this mad milk wasn't that bad idea. But I don't know if Rainbow would come to fight.' He stood up while thinking. He walked in the kitchen but then heard a knock on the door. 'Who could this be?' He went to the door and opened it. He found Rainbow Dash in the door frowning at him. "Hey Dashie, what's up?" Asked scout and made way to her to come in. "I came because of your bet." Said rudely the Pegasus getting in the kitchen. "Come on! Don't be insulted! I was doing it for only fun." Said scout smiling but she didn't listened just walked to the fridge. "What's your problem?! It was only a little bet!" Said scout seeing that she doesn't care about him. "Nevermind, if you don't wanna talk than okay, I will just sit here and not helping you." Said scout and sat in a chair with crossed arms. 'What? He wanted to help me after I lost the bet?' Asked herself Rainbow Dash now a little confused but she still not turned towards him. While the two were in silence, engineer walked down the stairs. "Good morning you two! Why are you here?" Asked engineer looking at Rainbow Dash seeing that she is making food. "Because I lost a bet against scout." Said Rainbow Dash and she continued the work. What kind of bet. "It doesn't matters." Said scout and closed his eyes. "Well, nevermind, I see you got this medal thing just like Garvel said, I will see if I got one too. Said engineer and he walked to the item dispenser and started it. After it joined the profile it really gave him an item:

The Medal of Generosity

This is one of the six medals of harmony, this one show that you are the most generous of them.

Effect: Glowing of generosity

(Not tradable, not usable at crafting)

"I see I got the generosity medal!" Said the engineer and immediately placed it in the misc slot and it appeared on his neck. He looked at it closer to see what kind of form is inside it. It was a wrench and a level 1 sentry behind it and it was colored dark purple and also glowed as it. "It looks pretty nice." Said engineer as he walked back in the kitchen. "Yeah, looks pretty cool." Said simply Rainbow Dash and scout nodded. "So, engi, how is the construction going? I heard that you started working on the house but I couldn't get a closer look at the new room." Said scout while cleaning his scattergun. "We built a bigger storage so we can place our items there and also built a labor." Said engineer with a little sheepish smile. "So it is only good for you and medic." Said scout and he placed down his scattergun on the table. "No, you can use it too…" "For what?" "Umm… well…" "So?" "Nevermind! As I said yesterday, we will go out with the item dispenser so we can train again and test my level 4 sentry!" Said engineer cutting off scout. "I just hope I won't get a spear in my body again and almost die." Said scout with a very short blink at Rainbow Dash but she didn't remember that he almost died from her mistake and she continued making breakfast. "You know that it was just an accident." Said engineer. "Yeah, right." Said scout very rudely and he looked at the ground. Rainbow Dash now realized why he was saying these things and couldn't help but feel guilty. He was helping her in more ways like giving her The Spiky Defeat that she sometimes used when she was angry or the Rainshower that helped her win the competition. And finally he told her to make a team instead of joining the Wonderbolts. And she? She just made him almost die when she stayed on the battlefield and he was just trying to get her to safety but no, she wanted to stay and it almost took scout's life. And now she became angry at a little joke that he was doing and then he wanted to help her even that she lost the bet. She turned to him and opened her mouth but couldn't face speaking to him. 'I will apologize later.' Thought Rainbow Dash with tearful eyes but turned away so they can't see it. "Good morning everyone!" Said pyro with unusual happiness that surprised scout but engineer just rolled his eyes. "Hey pyro!" Said scout not knowing why but felling a little better. "Hello scout, have you had a nice sleep?" "Thanks pyro, I had a very good sleep." "I'm glad to hear this, and do you like lollipops? I made them this morning." "What? How could you make lollipop? I wouldn't think that you know how to make." Said scout confused. "Of course I know. Now wanna try one?" Asked pyro and showed three different colored and huge sized lollipops just like his lollichop in pyroland. There was blue, pink, rainbow and a black colored. "The blue is called: Team. The pink is the Spirit, the rainbow is the Harmony and finally the black is the Warrior." "Wow, I didn't knew that these days people gives names to their lollipops." Said scout and chuckled a little. Seeing this engineer smiled knowing what this could mean. "So, how did you gave them names?" Asked scout. "I don't know! I just got these ideas!" Said pyro happily (Of course because the writer wanted to place it in so it would fit to the name of the story! Duh!). "Well, I will take the spirit one." Said scout and reached for the pink one and took it. "Hmm… it tastes pretty good." Said scout happily now and forgot about that he was angry some minutes earlier. "Heh, okay, now pyro, I think you should look at your profile on the item dispenser." Said engineer and smiled. "Okay!" Said pyro and walked in front of it. He opened his account and really, he got a new item. He opened the icon and the medal came out.

The Medal of Laughter

The medal that brings the smile on everyone's faces just like its bearer

Effect: Glowing of laughter

(Not usable at crafting, not tradable)

"Hey, engi, look! I got the laughter medal!" Shouted pyro excited and ran to the engineer showing it. It was glowing light blue just like its color and had fire form. "Yeah pyro, it's pretty nice." Said engineer. "Yeah, it looks cool, just like mine." Said scout smiling and showing it off. They were arguing about their medals and laughing for about 10 minutes when Rainbow Dash finished the breakfast. "Your breakfast is ready, I'm now leaving." Said Rainbow Dash remembering that she has to meet with Sky Scratcher at the library. She left very fast so no one could say bye to her. "Why is she so sad?" Asked pyro looking after her. "I don't know but scout said it's not important." Said engineer not really caring about it. This was the time when Green Shock and Garvel stepped in the kitchen. "Good morning everypony! What a nice day is this?" "Why you think so?" Asked scout looking at Green Shock. "I don't know but I think it's because in Nothintown there weren't any days like this since the big cool down." "Okay then, and what were you doing with Garvel?" Asked curiously scout. "He was just explaining me how magic works the place where he comes from and also explained me that in there are three main kind of…" "Oh no, another Twilight." Said scout smiling a little. everyone laughed at this. "No, I only learn things that has connection with magic so I can be very powerful." Said Green Shock chuckling too. "So you mean that you are not only learn from books? Then from where?" Asked engineer curiously. "From other unicorns." "Okay then, the breakfast is here and only medic and Steve is not here." Said engineer and stood up. "I will get them, start the eating." Said engineer and left to find medic and Steve. First he went in medic's room where he couldn't find medic. 'He must be in the laboratory then.' Thought engineer and walked to the lab. He stepped in and found that medic was examining something. "Hey doc! What are you doing?" "Good morning, I am justz examining tzhis robotz from our firstz fight." Said medic not turning towards engineer. "Anything interesting?" "Yes actually, you knew tzhatz tzhese machines has money in tzhem?" "What? What money?" asked engineer confused. "Yes, itz has USA dollars in itz." "Does it has anything to do with how they work?" "I don'tz know butz I will examine itz later. I guess you came here tzo tzell me tzhatz tzhe breakfastz is ready, am I rightz?" Asked medic and he walked to the door. "Yes, how did you guess?" "Because I am hungry and itz is already tzime for itz." The two walked down in the kitchen finding that Steve came in the exact same time. "Good morning everyone." Said Steve and he placed his sword away. He walked to the table and sat down next to the others who already started eating. "Steve, what happened during the night?" Asked pyro curiously. "You really want to know?" "Yes." Said pyro. "Well, I finally can use gems as power." "What do you mean?" Asked engineer. "I had more chests of these gems when I got fed up of them so I tried using them. Normally I couldn't place them on the ground but I could combine them and when I combined two different colors than I got a gem that I call the energy gem. I could place them on the ground and all of them worked different. For example one of them worked very slowly and gave very less energy but on a very big area and others very fast but in a small area. First they only lasted for only about a half day (remember that Steve thinking like a day is 24 minutes) but then I combined more of the energy gems and they lasted for long but I couldn't combine different energy gems. Currently I have a machine behind the base and it is doing something so I left it working." While he was talking the others finished eating. "Can I see that machine?" "Yes, just follow me." Said Steve and walked out of the building. Only engineer followed him. "Here it is." Said Steve and showed engineer a cube with full of these energy gems and they were all glowing bright. "Interesting machine you have there." Said engineer not understanding what is this good for. "Wait, something happened to it, now it almost glows only orange!" Said Steve running to it. "What are you doing?" Asked engineer walking next to him. "It should glow in all kind of colors, not only orange, I used all kind energy gems that I could." Said Steve and he opened a door on the machine and stepped in. "I'm going to check what happened to it." Said Steve and he walked around the machine seeing that almost all of the energy gems change their color to orange and he knew that the orange colored one is moving a huge amount of energy in a medium range and it was also one of the most rare that he could find. 'How is this possible? I remember that I placed all kind of gems here." Thought Steve. He felt very strange. He couldn't tell why. The machine also started giving a very strange sound that was like when a creeper is about to explode. His eyes widened and he immediately started running towards the exit. He saw that already only very less not orange colored gems left. He tried to get out of there but before he could a huge, orange colored explosion came. He was very surprised that it haven't done any damage to him. The orange smoke disappeared and Steve appeared from behind it. "Hey, Steve! You okay?!" Asked engineer worriedly. "Y… yes said Steve still very taken back. "What happened?" Asked engineer confused too because it was a very big and loud explosion and it left a hole in the ground. Then he noticed that Steve had a medal in his neck (you expected this didn't you?). Steve walked to engineer and looked back at the hole that the explosion left very confused. "Hey, you got a medal too!" Said engineer looking at it. Steve also looked down at it. It was orange colored and also glowed like it, it had a pickaxe and a sword crossed on it. "I guess not only us get medals." Said engineer and looked at his own. "It looks nice." Said Steve really liking it because there were his two favorite tools on it. "I think I will wear it." "Okay, now let's get back to the other and later you can fill that hole." Said engineer and the two walked in the base. "I see you got your medal too!" Said scout noticing it. "And it looks pretty cool. Doc? Why don't you get your own medal?" Asked scout seeing that only he haven't got his medal. "You tzhink tzhatz I have one tzoo?" "Yes medic, we already got ours from the item dispenser and even Steve and Garvel could get it so why not?" Said pyro. "Okay, I will tzry." Said medic and he walked to the machine. After he logged in, medic clicked on the icon that showed him that he got two new items. The first one was an Overdose and the second was the:

The Medal of Kindness

Take care of this medal like you take care of others

Effect: glowing of Kindness

(Not tradable, Not usable at crafting)

"Kindness? I tzhink itz comes from I heal otzhers." Said medic and placed it in one his misc slots and the medal appeared in his neck. It was colored pink and also glowed pink. It had a form of a medi-beam with some medic signs around it. "You got a pretty nice too." Said scout while looking at it. "Okay everyone! It is time for the training and we will test my new sentry and dispenser." Said engineer and he took the two boxes. "And what can I do?" Asked Green Shock interested in how they fight. "I tzhink you shouldn'tz come, you can easily getz hurtz or even worse." Said the medic and he took his items from the item dispenser. She looked disappointed but already heard the story of scout and pyro. "Hey, pyro, please bring the item dispenser, I can't carry more tool boxes." Said engineer with the two other box in his hands. "Okay engi." Said pyro and took it. "Then I guess I will just go to the library." Said Green Shock while the harmonic warriors were already off to the training area.

5 minutes later…

"Finally! We are here!" Said scout because they had to go slow because engineer was carring to boxes. He just rolled his eyes and built up the two black machines. "Okay, pyro, give me the box." "Okay!" Said pyro and he gave him the blue box that contained the item dispenser. I will place it down so get ready. Said engineer while getting it farer away from them. He placed it down and ran back to the team. All of them were getting ready for the battle and they took their battle stances. Garvel conjurated and enderwarrior and held ice orbs in his hands, engineer was ready to hit his sentry when needed, Steve took his bow and arrows, medic, scout and pyro teamed up on scout's idea so he throws mad milk at them and pyro can hit them with the Neon Amphillator and medic gain health from this. They all checked if their weapons are reloded than they stayed in silence. For about a minute nothing happened. But about a minute the dispenser finally started transforming into a portal. After it finished, there was a green portal…

**A/N: Hi! Umm… so yeah. There will be a fighting scene in the next episode. Although I hope you enjoy the story so far and I'm sorry for my still terrible grammar but my native langeuge is still not English. Anyways, as always, thanks for reading…**


	29. Chapter 29

The Harmonic Warriors stood there in full silence waiting for the first sign of the start of the battle. They were staring at green portal. There were a lot of green sparks popping out of it and falling on the ground and when they collided they disappeared with a small fire. After about a half minute there weren't any grass around the portal. The sparking stopped. They saw something coming out of the portal. It looked like a carrier tank from their first fight but was smaller and hadn't got robots in it. When it came out of the portal suddenly a green shield appeared around it. Then a radar came out on its top and just like it called them, suddenly robots came out of the portal, but a lot of them. A lot more than their first fight. After a lot of them came out and stood a little away from the portal the tank sent another sign and now dwaren machines came out from the portal and the tank sent another sign and finally the ender creatures came out of the portal. The 6 warriors were still waiting but now with fear inside them because there were a lot more of them. Even Steve noticed that they are in a lot more than them and felt the fear. They worriedly looked at each other than to engineer sentry hoping that at least that would give them some power. They turned back to the enemy and saw that they were already ready like they were knowing their fear and waiting so maybe they will give up. None of the harmonics wanted to start the fight but were just standing there very tense. After some minutes like the enemy had enough of this, the tank sent a sign. All of the enemies suddenly turned towards them. After one more minute the tank sent its final sign and the enemies started going towards them. The Harmonic Warriors looked at each other and nodded and scout started counting back on his fingers. 3… 2… 1… suddenly all of them let out a loud battlecry and they immediately started the fight. While the others were in the front, engineer used his sentry with wrangler to kill enemies from far. Garvel sent his enderwarrior in battle and also used his ice magic to kill the enemy. Steve, who now not only got a diamond helmet but a diamond chest armor and all of his weapons and armor were enchanted, he after shooting some arrows, changed to his sword and started slashing the enemy. The pyro, medic and scout pairing's first move was that scout threw a mad-milk where were the most of the enemies and pyro started bombarding them with his Neon Amphillator and scout shooting them with the original Scattergun and medic healing the two of them. They noticed something. All of the enders when the mad-milk covered them suddenly teleported away and always got damage for the while when the mad-milk was on them and with this taking a lot damage. "What happened to these ender things?" Asked scout while jumping over the head of a robot sniper and finishing it off with a shoot in its head. "You mean tzhatz why tzhey tzeleportzed away?" Asked medic and he changed to his übersaw and hitted one of drawen machines because scout and pyro weren't paying any attention to it. It dodged the hit and threw medic away. "Yes, and…" But then he heard medic's groan and turned towards the sound and saw medic on the ground. "PYRO! Help!" Shouted scout and he started running towards medic and shooting the dwaren machine that already raised its weapon to kill him. But he was too far away and his scattergun had spread bullets so it couldn't do enough damage. He looked there helplessly because his scattergun also got out of ammo. But in the last moment when the sword of the machine almost reached medic's body suddenly pyro air-blasted and it got blown away. "Tz…Tzhank you." Said medic standing up and already firing his medi-gun at pyro who got a hit by an enderwarrior. When pyro felt the pain he immediately took his melee weapon and smashed the head of the ender warrior. It didn't killed it on the first hit so he swinged it a second time and it finally died but as the ender warrior died two another appeared near to him. He immediately raised his flamethrower and burnt them to death. While pyro killed the other enemies scout was defending medic so he can heal up. He now held two weapons in his hands, the bat in his right and the scattergun in the other. He used the bat to dodge all melee attacks while he is firing with the scattergun. He didn't asked medic anymore about the ender's because he thought that's why he got thrown away. He then noticed that Steve was surrounded by 5 enderwarriors, two robot heavies and 3 dwarens with spears in their hands. "Steve! Need help?" Asked scout because now he only had one dwaren on him and he easily dodged its slow moves and finished it off with a final shooting. "No, I ca…" But as he said that a spear was stabbed in his back. It didn't caused big damage but then the heavies started firing their miniguns. Seeing this, scout immediately threw a mad-milk there because it already reloaded. "PYRO, we need your help again." Shouted scout and started shooting the two heavies. Like he appeared from the nothing, pyro immediately spread fire on the 3 dwarens. While the others were fighting the other enemies Steve recovered and immediately swinged his sword at the enderwarriors killing one of them immediately. Because scout and pyro left him, medic groaned and –not happily- activated the übercharge and started running back to the engineer and he also saw Garvel there standing next to the dispenser so his magic will regenerate much more faster. He arrived there with some robot scouts and enderwarriors on him. The sentry immediately noticed and destroyed them. He arrived next to engineer and Garvel thankfully that he wasn't killed because of scout. "Hey, medic! Where are the others?" Asked engineer worriedly. "Tzhey wentz to help Stzeve." Said medic simply and his übercharge faded away but he immediately started healing the two to collect übercharge. "I noticed something!" Said Garvel conjurating another enderwarrior. "That machine! That first came out of the portal! It controls them!" Shouted Garvel over the loudness of the battle and he shot an ice spike in the head of a robot soldier. "You mean tzhatz tzhing tzhatz sentz tzhose signs?" Asked medic curiously. "Yes, every time it sends a sign then more of the enemies come and I think soon it will send more long range troops." Said Garvel. "Then we have to destroy it!" Said engineer. "Butz how?" "Well, I and you, we are all support classes and Garvel also needs mana to fight, so we have to find the others, scout and pyro are offensive classes and Steve has a lot of HP and has armour so they are the ones who can defeat them." Said engineer. "I have an idea, engineer can you hold up this position for a little time?" Asked Garvel "Yes, with this new sentry…" "Okay, then medic, come with me and we will get them." Said Garvel and after his mana was on the full he stood away from the dispenser and they started towards the three. But as they started walking immediately the tank sent a sign. All of the long range troops immediately started firing and all melee troops ran out for the Harmonic Warriors. Garvel's and medic's eyes opened wide. This meant that engineer need protection immediately. "ÜBERCHARGE!" Shouted Garvel on the top of his lungs and started running towards the three after some seconds he arrived the and saw that they were standing covering each other's back. "BACK TO THE BASE!" Shouted Garvel again and all of them looked at him. Seeing the expression on his face all of them started towards engineer. "Mad-milk!" Shouted scout while they were on their way back to the base where engineer had hard time reparing his sentry from the taken damage because most of the long range troops aimed at him. "Move faster!" Shouted Garvel and he placed a firewall behind them. Suddenly some enderwarriors appeared in front of scout and he ran straight into their sword. "Arghhh…" He immediately tried to get off the sword but it was like they were attached to him and he looked up and saw that the two creatures had their mouths open, ready to bite. "Why the heck I had to bring mad-milk?!" Shouted scout a ripping off the two swords from his body with 4 huge holes in his body where the swords were in it. He felt very big pain. He immediately raised his pan in the panic and critical hitted and destroyed a mad-milked robot scout near to him. The four place where the swords were in him immediately healed up like nothing happened to him. 'Mad-milk is not that bad finally.' Thought scout but saw that the other were already the engineer's he double-jumped over the enemy and got back to the base. "scout! I thought you were a goner!" Shouted engineer while he was repairing his sentry but not as hard as before because pyro was deflecting most of the projectiles. "That's no time for this! We have to destroy that tank!" Shouted Garvel pointing towards the tank in the shield that was sending signs and was controlling the troops and calling new one's through the portal. "We who?" Asked scout. "You, Steve, medic and Garvel!" Shouted engineer. "But…" Started Garvel but got cut off from engineer. "I need pyro here to help! Now go!" Shouted engineer in pain because he accidentally got hit by an arrow. The four warriors nodded and they started running towards the tank they covered each other's back with medic in the middle so he won't get any damage. Even that they were covering each other they got a lot of damage and scout wasn't a very good defender, he needed to move FAST to fight unless he was useless and this showed in his HP that was very low. "Mad-milk!" Shouted again scout and the enderwarriors disappeared from around them but the ender archers still shot him so he was still in very big danger. Garvel noticed scout's problem and he hurriedly conjurated and enderwarrior next to him. It took a lot of magic from him so he placed away magic and took two daggers so his magic will regenerate. When scout realized that why he took less damage in the last seconds he sent a thankful nod towards Garvel who had hard time fighting with daggers but some seconds later he changed back to magic because his medal and clothing gave him very fast magic regeneration. He conjurated a sword in one of his hand and in the other he held a shock orb. Steve was easily killing the enemy by slashing them, the healing of medic gave him the advantage of taking damage so he stood there like a block of bedrock (Like a block!). After some seconds Garvel's enderwarrior disappeared so scout got tense again. Seeing scout's expression medic looked towards the tank. "Don'tz worry scoutz we are almost tzhere!" Shouted medic and overhealed scout a little bit than gone back healing Steve. "I will kill those archers!" Shouted scout with a seemingly not big problem, he just wanted to move already. "NO! Come back!" Shouted Garvel but he was already off…

About 10 minutes earlier in the library…

"Okay Sky, see you later!" "Bye Rainbow Dash, I'm glad that we opened our team even if we don't have a name yet." Said Sky Scratcher and she flew off towards Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash smiled a little bit because she and Sky Scratcher were so alike, they all loved speed, tricks, flying and everything in connection with this. But then she again became sad of what happened in the morning. She turned to Twilight who was reading a book in chair nearby. "Thanks again Twilight." Said Rainbow Dash sadly and looked at the ground. "It's nothing Rainbow but what's the problem? It seemed like you were happy talking with Sky Scratcher." Said Twilight and looked up from the book. "I… I know but… this is something else." "And you want to talk about it?" Asked Twilight. "Nevermind, it's not important." Said Rainbow Dash and walked to the door. "Are you sure?" "Yes." Rainbow Dash was almost out of the door when Twilight sounded again. "You know that we are your friends and you can tell anything to us." Said Twilight worried for her. "I know, I know." Said Rainbow Dash and left the library. 'I have to apologize to scout.' Decided Rainbow Dash and he flew to the harmonic base. There she knocked on the door. After some seconds Green Shock opened the door. "Hey Rainbow Dash! Anything I can help with?" Asked Green Shock smiling. "Do you know where scout is?" The unicorn saw that something is hurting the pegausus but then she decided to not ask her about it. "They are on the training area." "Thanks Green, bye." Said Rainbow Dash and he aimed her house. "If they are on that training area than they must practice fighting, its better if I bring these weapons that I got from sc…" He stopped speaking in himself just placed on The Spiky Defeat that for some reason didn't disappeared when she took it off and she also took The Rainshower. He started flying towards the training area…

Back at the battlefield…

The moving made scout happier but it wasn't near to safety. He could easily dodge the hits and he neared the long ranged troops. He immediately started shooting the snipers and the enderarchers after finishing off some of them he suddenly got a hit from an enderwarrior that teleported back here. He groaned in pain but immediately raised his bat for defense. The Ender striked again and scout dodged it easily and fired his scattergun. One shot was enough and the creature striked again but he sidestepped and shot again and it died. He turned back to the archers but as he turned there an arrow went right in his face. He screamed in pain but immediately took his mad milk and threw it to the ground and the ender's disappeared. He fast searched for a target and shot it with the scattergun and he got back his HP. He realized that it really wasn't a good idea to leave the others and he now was looking for them. After about a minute he saw that they were closing the tank, he started running towards them. But after some seconds suddenly an endermage appeared in front of him and pinned him to the ground with its staff. He groaned again but then saw that the staff was charging so he fast rolled away and double-jumped high in the air. But the endermage reacted fast and shot a projectile that now hit scout. He felt on the ground but recovered fast. He turned towards the endermage. He looked in its eyes. He couldn't see anything just purple. He suddenly double-jumped towards it and fired his gun. It tried to move away from the way but it couldn't so it got damage but it fast swinged its staff and scout got thrown away again. He lost a lot of HP so he now was in very bad state but he stood up again. "DAMNIT! I WILL NEVER LEAVE MY BONK! NOW DIE YOU…" But before he could finish his sentence again an arrow hit him now at his leg. He screamed in pain again. "RELOAD YOU DAMN MILK!" Shouted again scout now running and trying to dodge all of the hits while he waited so the Mad-milk will reload. He dodged some hits from the endermage and some arrows when finally heard the sound. He fast took his Mad-milk and threw it away. Then he change to the scattergun and killed two robot snipers that had huntsman in their hands. He healed up again and turned to the endermage. Seemingly it was annoyed because he dodged most of its hits. Now scout did a move that it didn't expected, he slide through under its legs and shot the back of his head. It died and felt on the ground. Now scout was going towards the tank again and saw that the others were almost next to it just few meters away. He immediately started running towards them but got stopped again. Now a huge dwaren centurior stood in his way. He tried to get around it but it hit the ground hard and he was thrown in the air. From the surprise he couldn't do anything and using this advantage the centurior smashed him in the ground. While scout was on the ground it raised its battleaxe. In the last moment scout opened his eyes and rolled away. The machine's axe stuck in the ground. Now it was scout's turn, he jumped on its head and shoot at it from very near. The centurior immediately shook him off and let out a steam breath, that hit scout because he wasn't enough fast. He felt that it took down his HP very hard. He fast jumped away dodging another hit. He tried to shoot again with his scattergun but he was out of ammo. He groaned but took his bat. The giant now stabbed with its spear but scout managed to get away in time. He had to get near to it to because he only had a melee weapon. But suddenly an arrow hit him again at his arm. He sissed in pain. He had to get away from it again to regain his concentration. He got some meters away from the dwaren machine when suddenly heard an explosion, but a BIG explosion (like a real big one). He looked in its direction and saw that in the place of the tank was only a big hole. Looking there was a huge mistake. Before he could react the machine stabbed in his stomach with its spear. That wouldn't be a big problem… but now he had very less HP and it not only stabbed him, but went through his body in the ground pinning him there. In the super big shock he couldn't even scream just staring in silence at the machine raising its battleaxe high in the air. His vision started slowly fading away. He tried to reach for his Mad-milk but he haven't got enough power so he just layed there waiting for his end. He looked towards the engineers base and saw that the others were there shouting with each other he couldn't hear what exactly they said but could catch some words like "where", "scout" and "dead"… He looked again at the machine's battleaxe and saw that it now was coming towards him. He closed his eyes waiting for death hoping that it wouldn't cause more pain then he already has… After some seconds he could still feel that he is not that, he became confused and tried opening his eyes that was a very hard thing to do in this state. But when he managed to open his eyes he saw the machine without its head and the axe was on the ground next to his head with some centimeters. He then saw that rainbow colored liquid felt from the air. He tried to smile just a little bit but only got in more pain. Then he felt his hearth stopping. 'No I can't…' Thought scout and he took a very big breath. He knew that this was the last breath he could take so he held it with all his power… that was almost nothing… "SCOUTZ!" Heard suddenly scout his best friend's voice. feeling safe he let out his "last breath then felt the Medi-gun healing him but he faded away anyways…

**A/N: Hi! Immediately I get to one of my reviews: "slayer8699: You do know that the engineer has a name? (Dell Connager)." I'm offended! Are you even reading this story Slayer?! In one of the first chapters I said that they have no memories since the day they started fighting! And also I read the Tf2 comics too and I know that there was ONE engineer named Dell. Not all of the engineers in the game are named Dell Connager, are they? So please next time try to read more thoughtful, okay? No one else take it on himself, I just say this to those who don't understand or haven't even read the first part of the story. **

**Now, I noticed that in the last fighting chapters the enemies were too weak and our characters were too strong so I changed on this and made the enemy stronger, I hope you like it and as always, thanks for reading…**


	30. Chapter 30

"I have tzo übercharge him!" Shouted medic. "Why?" Asked backe engineer seeing that they bring back scout from the battlefield with medic healing him. "My medi-gun can'tz heal tzhis serious damage, only tzhe an übercharge, now I'm justz keeping him alive." Shouted medic repeatedly looking at the screen of the medi-gun waiting for it to charge but it was only 56%. "Is he going to be okay?!" Asked loudly Rainbow Dash who just came back from the using of Rainshower. "Yes, but if you weren't here than he would be dead by now." Said Steve. Rainbow Dash looked at scout's body it had a huge hole in its stomach and blood was slowly coming of the veins. She looked at his face and saw a very small smile like he accepted that he is gone. After looking at his stomach again she looked away so she won't be sick. "Let's take care of the leftover." Said Garvel and he turned towards the enemy that the sentry was taking down easily but only with pyro's help. If he wouldn't be there than engineer's sentry would be already destroyed by long-ranged weapons. "Okay, you and Steve go take care of the long ranged ones at the back." Said engineer while looking sadly at scout than Rainbow Dash who was sitting there sobbing a little bit. "I'm almostz charged." Said softly medic and he looked at Rainbow Dash who raised her head. After some more seconds finally the beep came signing that the übercharge is full. "I'm fully charged." Said medic. "Hit it doc." Said engineer and he looked at scout. "Tzake a step back." Said medic to Rainbow Dash who came too close. After she was not in way he activated the übercharge. All of them –except pyro who was deflecting arrows and rockets- were starting in awe as the inside of scout started growing back, after some seconds his skin started growing back and in the last second of übercharge he was fully recovered. He suddenly woke up and gasped for air and took his bat in his hand and scared looked around to see that only his teammates and Rainbow Dash were there. He calmed down and got back on the round letting out a sigh. "SCOUT! You are fine again." Shouted Rainbow Dash and jumped on his top pinning him to the ground. "Whoa! I thought you don't like me anymore." Said scout taken back by her. "No, I'm sorry for being so mean I just… don't know…" Said Rainbow Dash feeling guilty. "Okay Dashie it's not even a problem." Said scout and he smiled at her wide. "She hugged him once again then got off him and let him stand up. "Okay, I'm thankful for saving me but uhh… how exactly did you saved me from that friecking thing?" Asked scout a little confused. "You can only tzhank itz only tzo miss Rainbow. She came in the last moment and destroyed that machine." Said medic and smiled. Rainbow Dash blushed a little. "Oh, I'm sure he would survive without me and if you weren't here than who could heal him?" Said the Pegasus and looked at scout again who was a little surprised. "Well, thanks, I would be gone if you haven't been here." Said scout making Rainbow Dash happy with this. While they were talking Steve and Garvel came back and were smiling too seeing that scout is fine. "Now let's get back to the base and celebrate our victory." Said engineer and he walked towards his item dispenser that changed back after the tank was destroyed. He took it and walked back to the others. "My sentry worked fine isn't it said engineer grinning a little but then he got a frown from scout. "What?" "If you wouldn't want to check out that damn sentry than I could just sleep in my bed, doing nothing just staring at ceiling but NO! I had to almost die and get a huge hole in my body!" "Hey! It is not my problem that you separated away from the others." Said engineer. "Stop! It's no time for arguing this is time for being happy that we didn't lost scout." Said medic but engineer just rolled his eyes. "But where is pyro anyways?" Asked scout while checking that he still have his dog tags and the medal. "Well, I have an idea." Said Rainbow Dash smiling a little…

They arrived back to the base after some minutes. They walked in the house. "Why isn't this damn switch working?!" Asked scout a little annoyed but then it hit him. "Wait…" Said scout. "SURPRISE!" All of the harmonics were taken by surprise and raised their weapons. But then realized that it was another surprise party by Pinkie Pie and pyro with a lot of ponies from Ponyville invited and they smiled. "Do you like This party? Because me and pyro made it with hard work, it took us a lot time." Said Pinkie Pie jumping to them. "But pyro could only arrive here only 10 minut…" Started scout but pyro appeared from nothing. "Oh, I am so happy that you are here! We made this party for our victory and Pinkie helped." Said pyro. "But how did you ge…" Started engineer but got cut off. "Now let's get this party started!" Shouted Pinkie Pie and the music immediately started. First they looked a little confused and wanting to sleep because it was a big fight and they were tried. "Let me get some crit-a-cola for you." Said scout and asked engineer to place it down then he took it and gave from it to everybody. After drinking it they weren't that tired anymore so they stayed because it was their party and their base too. After they got separate scout walked to Rainbow Dash. "So, what's up Dashie?" Asked scout and he sat down next to her. "Nothing, just enjoying this party and you." "I could say the same but it would be lame, so… well, I want to thank you again that you saved my life and could you tell me how exactly you destroyed that friecking big bot?" Asked scout looking at her. "Heheh, I see you wanna know my secrets." Said Rainbow Dash teasing scout but he just rolled his eyes. "Well, it was easy, simply I just rammed in its head with this Spiky Defeat weapon and it came off." Said Rainbow Dash like it was nothing but scout saw that it was something that she never done before and was hard. "Then you used this Rainshower thing right?" "Yeah, why?" "Ahh, nothing just asked. Anyways, I think my life worth more than a key so I think I could give you one more…" "Really?!" "Yes." "Thank you! Now let's go to the item dispenser!" Said Rainbow Dash excited and they walked to the machine and scout logged in and traded a key and a chest to Rainbow Dash. "Let's open it!" Said Rainbow Dash and activated it. Unboxing… 3… 2… 1…

Domination Glasses

Wear these sun glasses on the battlefield while dominating all of your enemies and it's not only looks cool but also defend your eyes from the sun

"Wow, nice misc you got there!" Said scout looking at the new item of Rainbow Dash. "It's cool and all but what am I gonna do with glasses?" "You can wear them of course." Said scout chuckling. "But they will fell of just like that." Said Rainbow Dash confused. "No they won't, for some reason if you use a hat or a misc it won't fell of only if you want to take it off." "Really?" Asked the Pegasus looking at the glasses. "Yes, you can try it out." Said scout motioning Rainbow Dash towards the door. She placed on the Domination Glasses and walked outside with scout. First she just tried to shook it off without flying but it stayed there. She flew in the air. She made a loop and it didn't felt off. "Wow! that's cool!" Shouted Rainbow Dash and she made some barrel rolls and loops. "It looks cool on you." Said scout smiling as she landed on the ground. "And only the glasses look cool?" Asked Rainbow Dash and scout laughed little. "No, of course you look awesome too." Rainbow Dash smiled and hugged scout. Some seconds they got away from each other and Rainbow Dash got off her glasses. They looked at each other's eyes and a feeling that they never felt in their life caught them. They stood there staring at each other's eyes for minutes not saying a word. Rainbow Dash and scout now started to realize what they felt. "What the heck? I can't fell in love! Not with a pony… but she is so beautiful…" "Why am I thinking that he is so… No! I can't… but…" Suddenly at the exact same moment all the two of them wanted to say something, "I…" then again… "You first…" then again. "No! You first!" Then they became silent. "Sooo… what do you wanted to say?" Asked scout shyly. "T… that… that I… I love you." Said Rainbow Dash looking at the ground and kicking it with her hoof. But then she felt that scout raises her head and they looked at each other's eyes once again. "I… I love you too Dashie…" Said scout and with that their lips attached. Their kiss lasted for about two minutes when they finally got away. Then they sat down on the grass not saying a word just cuddling and looking at the sunset together…

Meanwhile in the base…

"Where is scoutz? Itz is almostz tzhe end of tzhis partzy!" Asked medic from engineer who just stopped talking to Rarity. "I don't know, last time a saw him he walked out the backdoor with that rainbow colored pony." Said engineer with a drink in his hand. "Ahh, tzhanks engi." Said medic and he aimed the door. When he arrived there he opened the door but immediately stopped as he saw the two sitting there. He smiled as the two were just sitting there watching the sunset in each other's arms. After some seconds he turned back to the base and walked back in the house leaving the two.

The party was going on for some more time but then it became very late and sometime later all ponies (except Rainbow Dash and Green Shock of course) left. "Well this was a nice party, I hope to have more of these kind of parties later but now I am really tried so I'm going to sleep now." Said Garvel and left. "Yes, this was a nice party but I can't be tried so I think I will go and test these energy gems further." Said Steve and he walked out of the base. "Okay pyro, this was a good party but I think we should go sleeping too." Said engineer and he walked up with pyro behind. After they left medic stayed there for some more minutes but then walked up in his room too thinking about that his friend found love, this made him happy and then he faded away…

Back to Rainbow Dash and scout

The two hadn't noticed till' now that the sun was already down but were enjoying each other's company when finally Rainbow Dash spoke up. "I think we should go inside by now." Said the Pegasus looking at scout who looked back. "Okay." Said scout and they walked in the house. "I see the party is finished." Said scout and looked at his watch that showed 23:00. "And… now can I sleep with you?" Asked Rainbow Dash shyly and scout immediately responded. "Of course! Let's go up in our room." 'Our room? He already want me to stay here?' Asked herself scout but didn't answered just followed scout and they walked in his room. They got on the bed and looked in the other's eye. They were staying like this for some minutes than they felt asleep…

**A/N: Phew! I wrote this chapter in one day and its 2000 words long, I think this is a nice little "record" at least for me. Now for the review from Windows: 'Needs more paragraphs. This hurts my eyes. A lot.' I am really sorry but I got used to writing like this and if the first part of the story is already written like this than the end have to be like that. But I really appreciate your review, thank you, and I hope you like the story so far. And as always, thanks for reading…**


	31. Chapter 31

'I guess there is not anything else to test on these energy gems.' Thought Steve looking at the ground where he placed down a lot of these energy gems. He started thinking of what could he do now because he was bored of mining. 'I guess I could brew potions or try to enchant a sword.' Thought Steve. He was thinking for some minutes when he decided what to do. First he will get his enderchest because there were enough books in it for enchanting a level 30 sword and he had an enchant table so first he will do the enchant then go and find some ingredients for potions. He walked back to the base and went to his enderchest then took the books and some wood to craft bookshelves. After that was done he took his enchant table and placed it down with the shelves around it. Then he took a diamond sword. 'I hope I won't get something bad.' Thought Steve looking for a level 30 enchantment. After some minutes he finally found one. 'I would be happy to know what this books writes but nevermind.' Thought Steve and activated it. Suddenly his sword started glowing blue. 'Hmm… it has Sharpness… FIVE! That's amazing!' Thought Steve because sharpness gave extra damage to the weapon and level 5 was the highest. 'And also have Fire Aspect two!' Thought Steve staring in awe at the sword. Fire Aspect made the sword light the enemy on fire if he got hit by it. 'I have to test it!' Said to himself Steve forgetting about the brewing and walked out the base. 'Hmm… as I remember Applejack said that there is a forest called Everfree, and it's the most dangerous place around here, maybe I can test this sword there.' Thought Steve and took his armor on. 'It must be this way.' Said Steve while walking through the village. There weren't anypony on the streets because it was the middle of the night. After some minutes he arrived to Fluttershy's cottage where he saw that she was flying everywhere very tense like she is searching something or someone. He ran the last hundred meters. "Good night Fluttershy! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Asked Steve and Fluttershy first got scared but then looked at Steve and calmed down a little bit. "G… good night. Y… you have to help me!" Said Fluttershy in her shy voice. "What is it?" Asked Steve confused and walking closer to her so he will hear what she says. "The girls! T… they disappeared!" "What do you mean?" "The CmC (I still don't know how could I call them…) had their sleepover at me tonight because Rarity and Applejack had other things to do and after they felt asleep I left them for one hour then went to check on them but they d… disappeared! Can you help? I mean if it's not a problem…" Said Flutterhy very scared for the three fillies. "Of course I will help! Have they got any reason to leave the house?" "I… I don't think so… Wait! They were talking about something like camping in the forest at night… I told them to not to go there and they agreed but…" "Where could they go exactly?" "I… I in the E… Everfree forest." Said Fluttershy hiding under her mane. "Okay, I was going towards it anyways, can you lead me there?" Asked Steve from Fluttershy who just nodded and they started walking towards the forest. After some minutes of walking in silence they reached the side of the forest. "I remember now, that was the place where we appeared, now, you will come in with me or stay out here?" "I… I want to stay here, if it's not a problem." Said Fluttershy taking some steps back from the forest. "Okay, then wait for us here and hope that they are still alive." Fluttershy started crying a little. Steve couldn't understand why she was crying. The reason was that he was too honest by saying that they are maybe dead and this reminded Fluttershy of that this is her mistake that they were gone. He didn't questioned thought just walked in the forest. He walked for about 10 minutes when he heard talking. "I told you it's not a good idea to come here without a map." "There aren't even maps from this forest remember?" "Stop arguing, we have to find our way out of here." Steve knew that these voices belonged to the fillies that he searched for so he went in the direction of the voice. "Hey! Where are you?" Asked Steve loudly so they will hear it. "Who are you?!" Asked immediately one of them. "I am just Steve! I'm here to get you out of here!" Then he noticed them some meters away. "There you are what are you doing in this place?" Asked Steve. "We were trying to set up a camp and a campfire but somepony forgot to bring the tents and a map!" Said Applebloom looking a Scootaloo who was behind Sweetiebelle and Applebloom. "I didn't forget them! You haven't told me where are they!" "Then you can ask where are they!" Shouted back Applebloom to the orange Pegasus who had a frown on her face. "I…" But suddenly a large roaring could be heared and all of the fillies got next to Steve. "It is not safe to be here, we have to get out of here." Said Steve to the three and showed them the way out of the forest. But while running suddenly a creature jumped out from the forest in front of them. It was huge, had four legs, blood red fur, at his front legs it had very sharp claws, its two other legs at the back were very strong that made it super fast or could made it jump very high and long, it also had very sharp teeth. It looked like a wolf but was much bigger and the anger in it was huge. The only surprising was its eyes, they were blue like the sea. It made Steve very confused and he got stunned as he stared at its eyes. The three fillies ran away screaming but the wolf-like thing haven't taken away its eyes from him. Steve couldn't notice but it slowly was getting closer to him. It was its tactic, it used its eyes to stun the enemy then get close to it. When it was about five meters away it stopped. It was about 2 and a half times higher than Steve. After examining its target it opened its mouth and the sharp teeths with blood dropping from it could be seen. That was the time when Steve gained back his thinking and looked at its teeths and saw that it was ready to bite him. He immediately jumped out of the way and the wolf-like thing bitten in the ground and growled. Now its eyes became blood-red just like its fur and it roared at Steve and slashed with its claws. Steve dodged the first hit but couldn't dodge the second and got hit. That wouldn't be a big problem since he had good armor but it poisoned him and he was losing health and his moves slowed down. He then slashed with his sword and managed to hit its claws but the enchant couldn't do anything just lit its claws for some seconds than the fire disappeared. He just looked shocked and using this advantage the wolf-like thing tossed him far away. He crashed in a tree about a hundred meters away. He slowly stood up and looked around. He couldn't see it anywhere but after some minutes he heard something… something in the AIR. He looked up but it was too late, the monster stabbed through his armor and was on the top of him and was slashing him without stop. After some seconds Steve stabbed with his sword and now the blade of the sword went in its body. It screamed very loud and jumped away from Steve who lost a lot of health and moved slowly. The wolf-like thing got on fire. It burned for about 5 seconds when the fire stopped. It immediately looked at its hole in its stomach and growled. After some seconds it looked up at Steve again and roared again but now even the ground shaken and some trees felt on the ground. It immediately jumped at Steve not caring about that he holds the sword right towards it. The monster jumped right in to the sword but it was like it meant nothing to it and was immediately started stabbing and slashing Steve with all its power. Steve didn't knew what to do, He was using a Sharpness level 5 sword and the monster was still on him hitting him, in the shock he tried hitting the wolf-like thing continuously but it was still like it didn't hurt but it was on fire and looked like something devil lord from the hell. Finally after about a minute Steve stabbed on more in its stomach and it stopped. Simply like it needed some rest, while it was standing there Steve slowly crawled away from it then stood up. The fire disappeared from it and it was looking at him again. Now its eyes changed from red to blue again. Steve stopped swinging his sword and looked at its eyes, he saw sadness and fear, fear of death. He was very surprised. He couldn't have thought that creatures like these have feelings like this, he thought they only know what anger is. He placed away his sword and was still looking at its eyes. Now it looked up in the sky then back to Steve and suddenly its eyes went black and it felt on the ground. Steve usually took anything that the enemy had but now… now he felt like it would be wrong to take anything from it so he turned away from it and started moving very slowly and almost dead towards in the way of the entrance…

**A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry that the chapter is a little short. And I want to tell you that this story is nearing its end with a longer epic battle scene but I will have some more chapters before that. And as always, thanks for reading…**


	32. Chapter 32

After the fight with that wolf-like thing in the Everfree forest Steve managed to get out of there without another fight. He survived but it was other with his armor. All pieces even the diamond parts went wrong so he threw them away. After reaching the edge of the forest they walked back in Fluttershy's house there putting the fillies to sleep. After they it was done Steve took his brewing stand and made a healing potion. Usually his HP would grow back but he got poisoned by that creature and he couldn't regenerate health. After drinking the potion the effect from the creature still wasn't gone so Steve was still moving slowly and was weaker than usual but left the house at about 4 in the morning and arrived to the base three hours later. "Finally! It took me a lot of days to get here!" Said Steve and had been happy that he is back. He walked inside and saw that no one was up. He decided to just sit down and do nothing because the effect of the poison was still strong. After about 1 hour he heard steps. "Good morning Stzeve." Said medic as walking in the living room. "Good morning, can you help me please?" Asked Steve hopefully. "Why? Whatz happened?" "Last night I went to the forest to test my new sword when the yellow pony…" "Flutzershy." "Yes, she asked for my help because the three fillies went into the forest. After finding them they managed to get out of the forest but I had to fight a creature and I got poisoned by it, could you use this medi-gun thing, maybe it works." "I can tzry." Said medic and took his medi-gun. He aimed at Steve then fired the healing beam. Steve immediately started feeling warm and became calm. After some seconds medic stopped healing. "Are you feeling better?" Asked medic seeing that he is not as tense as he was before. "Yes, thank you." Said Steve feeling that his strength comes back. "Itz's notzhing." Said medic and turned around. "I will be in tzhe laboratzory if you need anytzhing." With that he left and Steve was alone again but now feeling a lot better. He has been waiting there thinking about what happened till he came here. His thoughts had been cut by Garvel then engineer walking in the room. They said good morning to each other. "What are you doing here Steve? I thought you usually mine at this time." Said engineer sitting on a couch near to him and Garvel sat down too. "It is a long story." Said Steve thinking that they have better things to do then listening to him. We have time. "Said Garvel calmly resting because at he got up early and the power of the magical meditation was wearing off. "Really?" "Yes, just start it." Said engineer who was tried too. "Well, okay, it starte…" But suddenly Green Shock walked inside. "Good morning everyone! What are you talking about?" Asked Green Shock with full power. "Steve just telling us what he has been doing at night." Said engineer while he had been playing with his shotgun. "Can I hear it too?" "Of course just sit down." They have been listening to the story for some time when they heard foot and hoof steps coming down the stairs. Then scout and Rainbow Dash appeared in the door next to each other a little nervously smiling and after they said hi to the others they immediately walked in the kitchen. "What is up with these two?" Asked engineer looking after them confused. "Well, I hope nothing bad happened." Said Green Shock looking after them curiously. "So as I was saying when it got off me it…" They finished talking when they heard that scout and Rainbow Dash are ready with breakfast. "Ahh, it's again the pancakes!" Said engineer happily remembering the taste of scout's pancake. "Yeah, but now "spiced with some rainbow"". Said scout and smiled at Rainbow Dash who just rolled her eyes and smiled too. After sitting next to each other at the table scout gave some crit-a-cola everyone. That was the time when medic stepped in too. "I see tzhe food is ready." Said medic and sat down too. They started eating silently everyone looking at Rainbow Dash and scout who weren't even paying mind to them just sometimes looking at each other. After finishing the breakfast scout and the Pegasus stood up from the table. "Okay everyone, now me and Dashie will go and meet up with Sky and do some things. "Who is Sky?" Asked medic from scout. "Uhh, just one of mine and Rainbow's friends." Said scout with a hand on the back of his hand. "Okay tzhan, good day to you." Said medic and scout nodded and they walked out with Rainbow Dash. "So, where do we meet with Sky?" Asked scout now placing one of his hand on Rainbow Dash's back. "Now we will meet up at the Sugarcube Corner." "Ahh, where the crazy pink pony is working!" Said scout turning towards the village. "Her name is Pinky… thought she is really has something with her mind." Said Rainbow Dash and chuckled. "Okay, now what about a little sprint to there?" Asked scout. "What about a race?" Asked Rainbow Dash smiling. "Okay, but don't be angry if you lose again." Said scout and smiled. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and drew a line on the ground and stood behind it, and scout done the same. "Okay, start in… 3… 2… 1… GO!" Shouted scout and they started running towards the destination. They fasten up as nearing the finish line. They were fast but now they weren't going for super speed so they didn't achieved sonic booms. When they arrived to the edge of the city scout was a little further than Rainbow Dash. "Come on Dashie! You don't wanna lose again are you!" Said scout playingly teasing the Pegasus who just grinned a little and left scout behind. When they arrived to the finish line Rainbow Dash, proud of herself flew down on the ground since she was the first. "Damn it, I lost!" Said scout arriving in a little later. "Now, who is losing?" Asked Rainbow Dash smiling at him. But scout suddenly became happy mooded again and laughed a little. Then Rainbow Dash realized. "Hey! You was letting me win!" "No! Of course not!" Said scout with an innocent smile. Rainbow Dash frowned at him but then laughed too. They walked in the Sugarcube Corner like this getting some interested looks from the ponies. "Hey Dashie and scoutie! What are you laughing at? I like having fun!" "Ahh, it's nothing Pinkie." Said the Pegasus and she stopped laughing just as scout.'s nothing Pinkie." Said the Pegasus and she stopped laughing just as scout. "Anyways do you know where Sky is? We should meet up with her here." "Oo, she is right there!" Said Pinkie Pie leading them to the table where the yellow Pegasus was waiting. "Hey there Sky! What is going on!" Asked Rainbow Dash and brohoofed her. "Hello Dash! And scout? I think…" "Yeah, but you can just call me: the master." Said scout and grinned. "Hahah, anyways, I found two members for the team." Said Sky Scartcher. "Really? And who are they?" Asked Rainbow Dash. I don't think you know them, they came from Drullage." "Drullage? What's that?" Asked scout confused while he and Rainbow Dash sat down next to the table (No need to say, next to each other). "It's another Pegasus town just like Cloudsdale." Said Rainbow Dash. "I see…" "So, who are they?" Asked Rainbow Dash from Sky Scratcher. "The…" But she suddenly got cut by Pinkie Pie. "Hey do you want to buy anything?" "Okay girls, ask anything you want, I will pay." "That's so generous of you." 'I'm more generous when need to feed a heavy with the steel of my baseball bat.' Thought scout and smiled. "It's nothing sky." "So, what do you want?" Asked Pinkie Smiling. "I will take a carrot cake with apple rasping and a cherry on its top." Said Sky Scratcher. "And you Dashie?" "I will take a… hmm… well I guess I'm not hungry." "Come on! I will pay for anything!" Said scout smiling at him. "Yes Dashie, if a gentlecolt gives you an offer like this then you can't refuse it!" Said Pinkie Pie getting a chuckle from scout and Sky Scratcher. The blue Pegasus rolled her eyes. "Okay, then I will take two Rulangum muffin." "Okay, then and you scout?" "I will be fine with a vanilla cake. As Pinkie Pie left happily scout looked at Rainbow Dash confused. "What's rulangum?" "It's a plant that has very delicious fruits." "Well, I never heard of them, nevermind, so finally, who are those two fliers?" Sky Scratcher sighed. "They are Snapflash and Troll Roll…" Hearing this scout broke into huge laughter. "What's so funny?" Asked Rainbow Dash confused. "Who can give a name like this to his child?!" Asked scout and was laughing harder. "Let me guess, he has white fur and mane and always do pranks on people than grin at them." Said scout now on the ground. "H… how did you know?!" Asked Sky Scratcher very shocked because he described him just as he looked like and behaved like. Slowly scout stopped laughing and sat back to the table but still chuckling. "Ah, it's nothing, just continue." Said scout and got out a tear of his eye. Sky Scratcher still looked at scout like he is crazy but continued. "Soo… I saw them practicing one time and I seen it like they are friends. And I saw that they were moving very fast and doing very difficult tricks. After they finished I went to them and told them about our team." "And let me guess he done a prank on you." Sky Scratcher rolled her eyes. "Yes, but I won't go in it, so after the prank, they agreed with us to open a new team." "Well, that's nice." Suddenly Pinkie Pie appeared. "Hey, here is everything you asked for!" "Thanks, Pinks! Here is the money, no need for change." Said scout and immediately started to eat the cake. After giving the two other ponies what they asked for she happily jumped away. "Okay, now I have to go but we will meet up here tomorrow too, okay?" Asked Sky Scratcher after eating the cake. After the other two agreed she left. "Okay, now what can we do?" Asked Rainbow Dash while placing her head under scout's arms. "Uhh…" From the surprise scout first just stared with open mouth. Rainbow Dash giggled. "So?" "W… What was the question?" Rainbow Dash giggled again. "What do you want to do?" "I have no idea." Said scout looking at Rainbow Dash a little shocked even if she loved her but was surprised by this act. "I think that's true what they say, love takes away your mind." Said Rainbow Dash and she laughed. When she looked at scout she saw that he was blushing hard and had a hand at the back of his head. "Come on though guy! Can't say anything?" Said Rainbow Dash continue teasing scout. The laughing of the Pegasus made scout very embarrassed and he was blushing very hard. "Okay, that's enough!" Said finally scout but Rainbow Dash only managed stop laughing after about a minute. She loved seeing scout this, it was so cute. They didn't noticed that most of the ponies in the building was staring at them mostly confused. "You know that you looked very funny." Said Rainbow Dash and hoofed him in an arm. He just snorted. "Anyways, I told you that you will get back that prank!" Said the Pegasus and stood up. "Okay, now let's go." Said scout realizing that everypony is watching them. Rainbow Dash chuckled a little but followed scout. They walked out of the building. "So, can you already answer my question?" Asked Rainbow Dash teasing scout again. He frowned at her. "Anything fine by me, just lead the way." "Okay, then I will go and practice." With that the two walked out of the village some hundred meters away. "So what's your plan for the training?" "Well, usually I train alone but I could use a hand." "Use a hand in what?" Asked scout as he leaned to a tree. "Well, in my tricks of course." "And how exactly?" "Uhhh… maybe you could…" "Fine, I will just stay here and watch you training. I don't have mood to do anything anyways." "Come on scout! It was just a joke!" "Fine, fine! But what could I help with?" "I have an idea, when you were at my house you could build a nice little training map, maybe you could make one for me?" "Okay, I will try." Said scout finally warming up to Rainbow Dash and he didn't felt angry at her anymore…

5 hours later…

They have been practicing for a long time when they finally got exhausted. "Okay! That was the 100-th one!" Said scout as Rainbow Dash finished the map that he built. "Nice map you built there, I hope to have your help more often." Said Rainbow Dash smiling a scout chuckled. "You can always count on me… Anyways, I don't know what about you, but I'm hungry." "Yeah, me too." "Than what about I invite you to a lunch?" "Fine by me." Said Rainbow Dash and scout got back in the town. "So where is a cool restaurant?" Asked scout as they were walking on the streets of Ponyville. "Right here!" Said Rainbow Dash showing at a building next to them. They walked inside and sat down. "I guess I can't eat anything here…" Said scout looking at the menu that written: carrots, tomatoes, papers, CABBAGES… And things like this. "Then turn a page." Said Rainbow Dash and rolled her eyes. "Uhh…" Said scout when he saw that they were selling things like bread with hay or flowers. "I can't eat this either!" "Then what can you eat?!" Asked Rainbow Dash bored. But suddenly the waiter walked to them. "What can I bring you sir and miss?" "I will take a hay burger and some salad." "…salad! And for you sir?" "I will… uhh… have some bread with margarine and cheese…" The waiter looked a little confused but then wrote it down. "I will be back in some minutes." With that he left. "Bread with only cheese? What kind of food is that?" Asked Rainbow Dash. "If there would be normal food like hamburgers hot-dogs or some…" "What's a hot-dog?" "It's just a food from where I come from." Said scout nervously smiling. Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow but then didn't cared. The waiter came back with the food and placed it down. "It will be 3 bits." Said the waiter. "Here you go." Said scout and gave him 5 bits. "But it's…" "Just keep it." Said scout and looked at his food. "I guess I have to survive with this today." Said scout and they started eating. They finished after some minutes. "Now what?" "I guess we could just see what the other harmonics are doing." Said scout with a hand on his chin. Rainbow Dash shrugged and they started walking towards the base. They arrived there in about 10 minutes but when they first seen the building they got shocked. There was a huge beam coming out of it, it was colored green. "What in the world happened here?!" Asked scout worried for his team but more exactly for medic. "We have to get there, fast!" Said scout and he was already running there with full speed and Rainbow Dash was shocked from the speed, like he wasn't even himself but she followed anyways. When she arrived there she saw that everyone was fine standing in front of the house. "W… what happened here?" Asked Rainbow Dash looking at the huge beam. "We don'tz know! Butz Tzhis is like always when we were fightzing!" Shouted medic as he looked closer at it. "I'm just glad that my sentry is okay!" Said engineer building up the two building. "I hope this is not the sign of another fight!" Said scout remembering the last two accidents. "I have a bad new, I think it is." Said Garvel calmly but with his magic ready in his hand. "But what causes this?" Asked Green Shock seeing that it's just like her magic. "It's the dispenser! Since we came here it always brought enemies on us!" Shouted engineer worried. "Tzhen we…" But medic couldn't finish his sentence because suddenly a huge explosion came. All of them flew away at least 100 meters away. The first was medic to get up and he immediately checked if everyone has full HP. Then all of them looked back where their house WAS. But instead they found three huge… things. Well, one of them was huge black colored… dragon with purple eyes. Steve immediately knew what was that but it was different than that he defeated. It was at least 3 times bigger. The second was a robot, a huge, robot, but not like in the TF2 coop but a HUGE robot, bigger than the enderdragon. It had one of its hand formed in a huge machine gun and the other was full of rocket launchers and grenade launchers, but that wasn't the only thing, it looked like a SCOUT, an oversized super scout that's not only moving fast but also uses a machine gun and explosives! And finally there was another huge machine, it was a dwaren machine, it was also a dragon… It was a little smaller than the ender dragon but still huge and it had a flamethrower in its mouth and instead of claws it had long spears. All of the harmonics stood there like an idiot staring at the huge machines and the enderdragon and was thinking that they lost everything…


	33. Chapter 33

The harmonics were standing there staring stupidly. After some minutes scout was the first to react. He looked at the others seeing that they lost all their hope too. But suddenly he looked at Rainbow Dash and medic. They were his two best friends. That was true that he knew Rainbow Dash for some weeks only but he loved her, like nothing else, and medic, he was his best friend from the start always being there for him. He felt something making him to say the following words, "Come on guys! Where is our team spirit? We can defeat them if we work together! And if we aren't doing it for ourselves than for those who are innocent or for those who we love! We defeated all of the last waves, than why would we fail at the last? And if we lose anyways, than this is a HELL OF A GOOD DAY TO DIE!" Shouted scout filling the others with hope. "Yes! We can't give up, we didn't came so far, to die now!" Said Garvel and he already stood next to scout. "I say let's just kill those damn bastards!" Said scout and raised an arm. The other harmonics placed there their arms too. "Okay, 3… 2… 1… THE HARMONIC WARRIORS!" Shouted the six and they started getting for battle, engineer building a new level 4 sentry because somehow it was now built in the PDA. Steve was crafting a full iron armor, medic was collecting übercharge by overhealing everyone and pyro was just standing there very quite, like he is currently accepting that now there is a very huge chance of dying. Garvel was doing some basic magic spells to warm up and finally scout walked to Rainbow Dash and Green Shock who had tears in their eyes. "Hey guys. I know you want to stay helping us but I ask you to leave. This is very dangerous." Said scout and kneeled down to Rainbow Dash to hug her and she accepted it gladly. "But I don't want you to leave! If you fight then I will! I saved you on…" "Please no… I have experience in fights and here is medic to help us." "But…" "No… Please help us by not letting anyone near to the battlefield, they could get injured or even worse." "But I don't want to lose you! I love you!" Said Rainbow Dash now crying very hardly. "I know, I love you too." Said scout and kissed her on lips. "But I don't want you to go away, that's why I want you to stay away from the fight, will you do this to me?" Rainbow Dash didn't said anything just stared at scout's eyes with wet eyes. "Please Dashie, that would mean a lot to me." She hesitated form some seconds. "O… okay I will do it…" "Thank you." Said scout with a weak smile. "Green, please help us too by keeping away everyone too." "I help in any way I can…" Said Green Shock with teary eyes too. He looked back at Rainbow Dash. "I love you." Said Rainbow Dash. "I love you too…" Said scout and one last time kissed her on lips then turned away and didn't looked back. Rainbow Dash suddenly started cry again. Green Shock walked to her and placed a hoof on her. "We have to leave." "I don't want to lose him, he is… is my…" "I know, but he asked you to help him by leaving, this means that he loves you very much and don't want you to get hurt. Rainbow Dash cried there for some more minutes but then finally stood up and the two walked off of the battlefield… "Okay! Time for the battle begin!" Shouted Garvel like he was the leader of the team. "Let's just use team work, and never lose your team spirit!" They lined up with engineer in the back with two level 4 sentries in the back and pyro next to him to help. The other four members just stood next to each other. The enemy seemed to notice that they were done and they lined up too with the super scout in the front and the two dragons flying next to it. "First take down the dragons!" Said Steve remembering how strong the enderdragon was when he fought it. "I tzhink tzhe super scoutz is much more stzronger tzhan tzhe dragons, we should take itz down firstz." Suggested medic. "Thought the dwaren machines are very tough I think I'm going to go with medic's suggestion and take that down first. But our main goal is to stop them from getting to engineer and pyro because they mean our main firepower." Said Garvel while staring at the eyes of the enemy. "Tzhen letz's do itz!" Said medic as his übercharge loaded. Just like the enemy heard this they started going towards them immediately by flying or running. "Steve stays close to me defending me from damage and medic you stay with scout healing him." Said Garvel the plan as he readied his magic. The others nodded and stood next to their pair. "Drink bonk scoutz!" Shouted medic as he saw that the enderdragon is going for them. He fast drank it. "We are good doc, let's get this bastards!" The enderdragon suddenly flew into scout but it didn't even caused a little damage to scout and medic. "I have to get near to cause much damage!" Said scout as the dragon turned back to them again. The effect of the Bonk! was off so they could get damage again. "On the ground!" Shouted scout and medic reacted enough fast and scout jumped to the side and with a perfect timing shot the dragon in the head. It roared in pain. It didn't caused too much damage but was enough to make the monster angry. It suddenly flew into scout knocking him back a lot of meters and left medic alone. Fast, scout got up from the ground thanking for the overheal because medic used kritzeng. He fast ran back to medic while shooting the monster. While he was on his way medic had hard time not dying because the enderdragon was now targeting him. "I'm back!" Said scout and jumped in the neck of the dragon that hitting medic with its claw. "Heal up medic!" Said scout as he was hitting the creature's head with the boston basher. The dragon reacted fast and shook him off. Accidentally scout made a last hit with that hitting himself and he started bleeding. 'Oh crap! I have to get to medic or the dispenser!' Thought scout and looked down to find medic running towards the engineer's base…

Meanwhile Steve and Garvel…

"Watch out, here the dwaren dragon comes!" Shouted Garvel to Steve. The dragon suddenly stopped in front of them and opened its mouth. "It's going to blew fire!" Shouted Garvel hiding behind Steve who raised his sword for defense. Suddenly a huge wave of fire hit them, more exactly Steve. He could resist the damage but his armor wasn't too happy about this… "Cover me while I am fireing it with my magic!" Shouted Garvel as he raised his arms for a strong bolt of lightning. Steve done as told standing still in front of Garvel. The dragon flew to Steve and hit him with its spear. Steve lost a lot of health and groaned in pain. He thought that now he has a super sword, why isn't this the time to try it out? And he ran to the dragon slashing his sword. The dragon dodged and instead of getting damage immediately grabbed Steve and flew into the high. "NO! I told you to stay here!" Shouted Garvel and he shot a strong spell at the machine. It dropped Steve from the shock. Steve was lucky that Garvel could react fast or other ways he would be dead by falling "some" hundred meters. But still, Steve got damage from falling. "Come back!" Shouted Garvel and Steve not hesitated but returned to his friend. "Next time ask me if you do anything like this!" "I'm sorry!" Shouted back Steve while groaning in pain. Garvel shot another lightning but it missed and the dragon shot a big flame ball towards them. "Get out of the way!" Shouted Garvel as he raised a weak ward spell. As the fire ball collided with the ground it exploded and Garvel's ward spell worth nothing. He was bleeding in many places. "We… We have to get… get back to the base." Said Garvel weakly to Steve who could ran away in time. Steve fast ran to Garvel helping him up. But this was a mistake and the dwaren dragon immediately stabbed him. Now it didn't pulled out the spear. It was left in Steve's body who had very less Health now. They were stuck there and couldn't do anything…

Meanwhile engineer's base…

"The scout! It is coming!" Said engineer and raised his pompson while the setries were waiting for a target and pyro was ready to airblast anything away. But then the huge robot suddenly stopped. "What happened now?" Asked pyro confused. They saw that a aiming scope came out in front of its eye and it raised his arm that had the minigun on it but it transformed in a laser weapon just like the machinima. "It has a sniper rifle!" Shouted engineer worried for his sentries. "We need help with this!" Shouted engineer and jumped behind his dispenser and pyro "took a seat" behind one of the sentries. The scout fired. Not remembering that on full charge the machinima goes through anything was a big problem and it hit engineer through the dispenser that almost got destroyed. If there wouldn't be that little overheal on the dispenser than he would be dead. He shouted in pain but immediately reapaired the dispenser. He fast took his wrangler and before the robot could charge another shot he aimed at its rifle. The two sentries shot out their rocket an it hit the robot and it got taken back and lost the charge. Its hand turned back into a machinegun and it suddenly jumped very high and shot rockets and grenades towards engineer and pyro. "PYRO FAST AIRBLAST!" Shouted engineer and pyro jumped out from behind the sentry. He reflected the projectiles but none of them hit the scout that was now falling towards them while spinning up its machine gun. It was too late to react so the scout crashed in the ground behind the two sentries so they would have to turn around and using this little time it fired its machinegun and destroyed all the two sentries. That was the time when medic arrived back and fast jumped next to the dispenser to heal. After he had max hp he aimed at pyro with his medigun. "Charge me!" Shouted pyro as he ran towards the robot but medic hesitated a little but then activated the kritzeng's übercharge. The scout shot rockets and grenades again. Before they could reach him pyro fast airblasted and a lot of them were deflected but were also crit boosted. "The scout managed to dodge most of them but not all and got hit. Suddenly scout ran in with the enderdragon behind him and fast got to the dispenser. "Thanks for healing!" Shouted scout and immediately ran off. They looked confused at him for some seconds but then realized that they were fighting and turned back to the… direction where the scout was. They looked around but couldn't find where it was but then suddenly pyro got hit by the robot that ran away to charge at them. It held pyro in his hand. "PYRO!" Shouted engineer and immediately placed down a level 1 sentry so he would upgrade it. It suddenly threw pyro at the ground with very big power that even cracks appeared on the ground. "NO!" Shouted again engineer and started firing at it with his pompson. It didn't worth anything because none of the projectiles hit scout…

Meanwhile scout…

After healing up at the "base" scout fast ran to Steve and Garvel who were there with the dwaren dragon upon them. He fast drank a bonk that reloaded meanwhile. The dragon was about to kill them with a last shot of fire but scout suddenly jumped in its way dodging the fire. While he was there defending them Garvel remembered that he learned some resoration magic and fast activated it. After he was healed up he fast healed Steve too who's armor was very weak already. "Thank you for help." "It's nothing!" Said scout as the bonk's effect was off. The dwaren dragon was also ot of fire so it flew high again and this gave scout a little time to rest… or not? Suddenly the enderdragon grabbed him with its claws in his body. Even now scout reacted fast and raised his scattergun and shot the dragon's leg. The dragon wasn't holding him now because of the pain but the claws were still inside scout. He groaned and started shooting its head. The dragon tried to shake him off but the claws were too deep. Finally after about a minute it dropped scout but received a lot of damage from all the shots in the head. But this wasn't a good thing only because scout was on the edge of dying (again…) 'Now I wish I have that DAMN milk!' Shouted scout in his mind as he was trying to get up from the ground. The enderdragon recovered from the pain and even thought that the purple blood was coming out of its head it targeted scout again…

Meanwhile engineer's base…

Seeing that pyro is in trouble medic fast sarted running towards him but got stopped by the scout that shot rockets and grenades at the ground. He jumped back letting them explode than continued his way. The scout reacted fast and stepped in his way and hit the ground with a baseball bat very hard that it caused a little earthquake and threw medic in the air. He recovered fast but only to look at the spinning machinegun. He fast tried to get away but the scout fired its weapon. But before it could shoot enough to kill him suddenly rockets from sentry of engineer shot him and he got taken back again. And engineer learning from the last time held his sentry and his eyes at the scout always. The scout got away from medic and turned towards engineer thinking that medic won't cause any more trouble…

Meanwhile Steve and Garvel…

"Fast cover me!" Shouted Garvel as he readied his magic again. Steve got in front of Garvel after getting that spear out of his body. Garvel charged another shot and fired at the dwaren machine that was getting ready for shooting a fireball but got stopped by Garvel. After that Steve noticed scout. "Garvel! Fast help scout!" shouted Steve but Garvel hesitated. "But…" "Just go!" Shouted Steve and Garvel now started running towards scout while Steve raised his bow and arrow. The dwaren dragon was again ready to blew fire at him. Steve tried to get out of the way but got some damage. He fast started shooting arrows at it. He was very glad that it had knockback because it helped very much. But after some shots the machine started dodging the arrows. When Steve tried to shoot another arrow he was shocked because he hasn't got any more arrows. He looked up at the machine and it was coming straight at him…

Meanwhile engineer's base…

Engineer shot another rocket from the sentry but it missed. And the scout arrived on the ground next to engineer and the sentry, the sentry immediately shot a rocket at the scout and he couldn't dodge it. But after this shot it immediately jumped towards the sentry and destroyed it. The scout now turned to engineer who was running towards the others without any better idea. The scout raised its machinegun aiming at him…

Meanwhile Garvel…

Garvel fast shot a lightning on the dragon and made it to go away from the way. He fast healed up scout. "Thanks." Said scout as he stood up. "I see Steve needs some help!" Said scout seeing that he is in trouble. "I will take care of this bastard, help him!" Shouted scout as he got his Bonk! in his hand. Garvel hasn't hesitated just fast ran back to Steve. But he was too late it crashed in Steve pushing him in the ground. They haven't noticed it but suddenly all of the medals got cracked as Steve got a huge damage now. Garvel now conjurated an enderarcher so while he heals Steve there won't be any problems. He fast ran to him and immediately activated the resoration magic. But for his shock it didn't worked…

Meanwhile engineer, pyro and medic…

While the scout was fighting with engineer medic got up and healed pyro. "I have tzo help scoutz! You help engi!" Shouted medic and after overhealing pyro who just lost a lot of health from the falling and haven't died. When medic left pyro fast ran to engineer who was on the ground pinned by the scout who was raising a big baseball bat with the goal of killing engineer who couldn't move. He fast ran there and airblasted the scout's leg and it felt on the ground. "You okay engi?!" Asked pyro fast but still looking at the scout that fast got up from the ground and rasied its machinegun at them. "Get behind the dispenser!" Shouted pyro and tossed engineer behind. "NO, PYRO!" Fast, pyro tried to jump away from the way too but was too late and got bullets going in his body and he felt on the ground. "If I can make others smile by dying than be it…" Said pyro and he one last time looked at engineer and then to ponyville then up to the scout that raised its baseball bat and afflicted at pyro… engineer could think of anything that saves pyro like scout jumping in or Garvel shooting with his magic… but no. The baseball bat crashed pyro in the ground. But as soon as he got smashed a huge blue explosion came from the medal of pyro and all the other medal's cracked more too. "NOOOOOO!" Shouted engineer and towards the monster. 'IF I CAN I WILL DO THIS FOR PYRO… and if not him than for the innocents…' Thought engineer and immediately started hitting the robot with only critical hits that was now on the ground from the power of the explosion and lost a lot of damage. The robot swinged one with his last power and it hit engineer… There was another explosion… but now it was purple and it was over for engineer and the robot…

Meanwhile Steve and Garvel…

Steve who was on the ground without any health coughed and looked at the place where it was the end for engineer and pyro. "Honestly… I never thought about the life as a gift… I always thought it is the worst thing on the world… even now, I think it is… but…" Suddenly the dwaren dragon knocked Garvel on the ground too. He tried to get up and heal Steve but it didn't do anything. "But… if I can save someone's life with it…" Garvel suddenly calmed down very surprisingly. "No… we live together or die together…" Said Garvel sadly as he got another hit by the dwaren dragon. Steve wasn't arguing. "I will activate a self destruction spell when this thing gets near to us." Said Garvel with a black magic orb in his hand. The dragon finally, a last time targeted them and was flying towards them very fast… Garvel had to time very accurate… He got ready. And when it was enough close… he activated it. Immediatelly black coverd him and Garvel but the dwaren machine was too late to turn away so it flew right into them… Suddenly a huge explosion came that was colored half purple and half orange… and this was the sacrife that Steve and Garvel made, giving their lives to destroy this machine…

scout and medic

When Garvel left scout fast dodged a hit from the dragon and rolled away and shot. He dodged some more hits but then noticed an explosion… He didn't looked there just continued the fight, then there was a second than a last one… He looked there at the last explosion curious and found that there weren't the huge scout and the dwaren dragon. He was very confused and stopped for exactly one second. But this seconds was enough for the dragon to crash in him and pin him to the ground… This was the time when medic arrived. "NO! You not hurtz him!" Shouted medic and stabbed the monster in the side that flew away from the pain. "Thanks doc… Watch out!" But it was too late and the enderdragon threw medic away. Fast, scout shot at the dragon to catch its attention from medic. But it didn't worked it flew on medic and pinned him to the ground. He groaned in pain but scout fast ran to it, he shot it in back but it didn't cared just started hitting medic. Now scout ran in front of it and hit it with the boston basher. But scout wasn't nough fast and the monster grabbed him too just like medic. He looked at medic and saw that he was almost dead but then suddenly scout got punched in the face, medic looked at scout. "I hope tzo see you soon and at least, I'm helping you even in death…" Said simply medic and it was over to him too… but suddenly a pink beam came out of his medal and it overhealed scout and made him do only critical hits. "MEDIC! NO! YOU FRIECKIN…" Shouted scout and immediately started hitting the enderdragon with his boston basher. The dragon couldn't do anything just staying there stunned. When scout saw that it was almost dead he remembered Steve's words: 'After I killed the enderdragon it exploded almost tossing me off the floating island!' Hopefully he looked towards Ponyville… He saw that the full village, a lot of guards and the two main princesses was standing and waiting there looking towards him with huge sadness. He managed to notice Rainbow Dash who was crying. She suddenly looked up in his eyes. He calmed down and smiled a little. Then he turned towards the enderdragon… and he swinged his bat one last time… Suddenly a huge red explosion covered everything around… After some seconds the light disappeared and on the battlefield there was only the item dispenser… the 6 six broken medals of harmony… sadness… and the smell of team spirit…


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Again, had to edit this last chapter, I really appriciate that you read the whole story, it really means a lot to me. So, this chapter was made after I finished the first part, as a bonus. Well, if you finished, you should check out part two becasue it is out as you may have seen, so thanks for reading again, hope you have a nice day.**

The world of Minecraft…

A house was standing on the top of a hill… it was abandoned for a lot of days. It was a huge house built of different kind of trees and contained controllable redstone lamps. It had a little garden with full grown wheat, melons and pumpkins in it. It seemed like nothing happened to the house but it wasn't true. There was an enderchest in the bedroom that was used very often… It was a sunny day in the world of minecraft when suddenly a huge explosion came. It was colored orange. In the hole there was Steve. Some minutes later when a chicken jumped down on him he woke up. He gasped a huge. Then after some minutes he calmed down. He looked up at the sun. A little smile came to his lips but then his mood changed into sad. He started remembering. 'How can I still be alive? That explosion was huge, it should have killed us all.' Thought Steve. 'At least I have my house here.' Thought Steve looking towards it with nice monuments coming to his mind mainly about his first wolf, Wolfy. He slowly stood up. He looked at himself to find that he don't have armor on. He sighed. 'I will never what happened, but now, I have to mine…'

The world of Skyrim…

In the cave of Frostblade there was the skeleton of a dragon that was killed some time ago. When some thieves came up here they took all the expensive parts of the dragon but didn't found anything else. They were curious why the killer of the dragon didn't took it with himself but then they forgot it and immediately went to sell it and get drunk in the nearest pub. But now after some days suddenly a portal started opening, it was colored the mix of purple and pink. After some minutes it fully opened and someone felt through it. It was a Dark elf… Garvel suddenly woke up breathing heavily. He immediately jumped up and activated his magic but only found that he is back in the cave where he came from. "How could I survive my own self destruction spell?" Asked himself Garvel aloud as he let his arms fall. "I… I guess that medal of harmony… It could have saved my life. Said Garvel as he looked at his neck but couldn't find anything there. He sighed. "Well, I don't have anything to remind me of them but I'm sure I will never forget… and maybe… maybe one day we will meet again…" Said Garvel and he started walking towards the nearest town…

The world of Team Fortress 2, 2Fort's intelligence room…

The map stood empty at the moment because there weren't any warrior who wanted to fight on this map. Only the cameras were alive watching everything that was moving, more exactly… nothing. But suddenly from one moment to another a teleporter appeared from the nothing and with a mix of four colors it suddenly exploded and after the explosion there were four people laying on the ground… Feeling his head scout suddenly woke up and stood up. "What the hell?! How am I still alive?!" Shouted scout as looking around to find that his other team mates were there and they were in the 2Fort's intelligence room just where they got teleported. He immediately reached for his dog tags. He sighed in relief but then became sad because he couldn't find the medal of loyalty. A tear appeared in his eye. 'I… I have nothing left from her… She was the first pers… p… pony I loved.' Thought scout as he placed his head in his hands. He was sitting there for some minutes crying. But after 5 minutes he stopped and stood up. Still with teary eye he walked to medic and kneeled down. He saw that they were definitely alive so he looked at his dog tags. "I… I hope w… we will meet again… Dashie…


End file.
